


Switched

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other, switched at birth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you found out one day you'd be switched at birth and all the horrible things that happened to you in your life were actually meant for the person you hated the most.  How would you deal with life then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in Dec 2004... and updated it a few times. After I've reread it all I'll update the tags.

The note had come as quite a surprise to Harry as he sat eating his breakfast that morning. It had been in a relatively simple looking envelope, but he didn’t know what to think as he looked at Dumbledore’s hand writing as he opened it at the Gryffendor table. Ron was looking over his shoulder trying to read but barely getting a look at the note. Harry sat there slack jawed as he read and reread the platinum violet ink.  
  


  
_Would Mr.’s Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Ms. Granger_   
_please accompany Professors Snape and McGonagall_   
_to the Head Master’s Office as soon as_   
_possible?_   


  
  
Harry sat glued to his seat utterly gobsmacked from the simple note. He came out of his stupor slowly, realizing that those listed in the note had all received invitations in groups. He watched Draco’s and the Professors’ reactions. Realizing he had better let his best friends in on what was up he handed over the note and watched numbly as they read the note at the same time. Hermione scowled at the note while Ron just kept rereading the note and muttering curses under his breath. He seemed to be trying to convince himself it couldn’t possibly say what it did, trying to force it to change it’s words by rereading it. No mater how insane this sounded, even to himself.  
  
Harry still couldn’t seem to care about their reactions. Even though watching it did seem to bring him some kind of solace that he wasn’t alone in this. His greatest fear was that Malfoy had come up with something new to blame on him. Last month he’d come up with at least four phony reasons to try to get them all expelled. He couldn’t think of what Malfoy could have done to get them into trouble this time, but that’s what Malfoy did. That’s what all his family was EVER good for.  
  


***

  
Hermione and Ron stood together keeping Harry on their far side. The teachers stood with Draco on their far side of their grouping. All of them remembered the events of just the week prior. Draco’s neck still had the bruise on it from where Harry had tried to strangle him bare handed. The four in the middle were attempting to keep the peace as they stood outside the stairs to wait on the head master. As soon as possible just didn’t seem to be the same for Dumbledore as it had for others, and didn’t seem to be anytime relatively soon. The wait was even more greatly compounded by one simple fact.  
  
Dumbledore had recently changed the password to his stairwell and had some how neglected to inform anyone of his change. So like the students, both Professors Snape and McGonagall were barred from immediate acceptance of the office. Together they had been summoned and together they would wait. At least till the old man deemed them worthy of remembering or realizing that they were there. Draco crossed his arms, his action mirrored in his head of house as they waited. His mood deteriorating the longer he stood there.  
  
“What’d you do _now_ Potter? Kill _another_ great bloody big monster or _something_?” Draco’s drawl broke the silence that had begun to fall upon their mismatched group. His clear dislike of being made to wait.  
  
“I could ask _you_ the same Malfoy. For all I know you did something to get us called in here. Or did your lying finally catch up with you? With any luck you’re getting kicked out. Maybe there is a god after all...” Harry muttered under his breath, his tone dark as his normally friendly eyes glared daggers at his diminutive enemy. He couldn’t stand the lot of them, the _Malfoys_. Nothing but a fucking rotten decrepit whore of a old magic family. They’d not only served, but had whored out their honor, to Voldemort, only to come back to Harry’s side when Voldemort had been killed.  
  
After he’d come back for the fifth, and final, time in Harry’s fifth year, Harry had finally put the bastard out of everyone’s misery. Killing the bastard with ancient magic nearly as old as his mother’s blessing on his blood. And then they’d come running back. The vile sycophants like the Malfoy family who had come back knowing they would be hunted for their ties to their master. They’d come back like nothing had happened and that lasted all of about a week before they found out Voldemort wouldn’t be coming back now.  
  
The banishing potion had been made out of Harry and Voldemort’s blood, as well as Dumbledore and Snape’s. Blood of the equal, blood of the enemy, and blood of the servant and traitor. Not to mention the other magical bloods and fluids, as well as the rare herbs they’d had to combine into it. Many of the old families in the Wizarding world decided that they’d better own up to what they had done and get the shame and punishment over with now.  
  
The Malfoys still held to the farce that was their cover story that they’d been bewitched and forced to join him yet again. Harry couldn’t believe that so many people were buying that shit. The wizarding world was either that stupid or the Malfoys were just that good of a pack of liars. Harry hadn’t met a single one that wasn’t corrupt. He was having the debate while he watched the warring emotions on Draco’s face. He looked close to a reply when Snape shot him a disapproving glare, cutting any retort off. Draco withered under his head of house’s glare, shrinking back to hide behind him rather then start the argument anew.  
  
“Do either of you Professors know why we’ve all been summoned?” Hermione tried to keep her voice clam and measured to cut the tension that Harry and Draco’s fighting was bringing to the group.  
  
“No!” Snape snarled, leaving the ‘you stupid girl’ in his head at least. His mood clearly not liking the indignation of being kept waiting. Especially in the middle of the hall this close to his first morning class of the term. He never was a morning person and being asked into a meeting this early instead of prepping for a class was wearing on his nerves. In fact he looked like he wanted nothing more then to sprint down the hall and flee the very spot he was rooted to. Harry could imagine the potions master running off to do something macabre like torturing small animals or blood letting.  
  
Both images filtered and flitted into Harry’s mind as he looked at Snape. To him the older man embodied all that it was to be a Slytherin. Never more in his life was he glad that he’d never been sorted into Slytherin. Personally, Harry couldn’t see why the _great_ house of Slytherin hadn’t been kicked out years ago. But alas, there was little time to think about that now as the stone gargoyle that protected the stairs to Dumbledore’s office leapt aside. In the middle of the air hung a magical message.  
  
 _Please come on up, so sorry to keep you waiting._  
  
‘Sorry my left arse cheek.’ Draco thought to himself as he followed the group and went up the stairs. The others clearly still were attempting to keep Harry and himself apart. As of late Draco had grown increasingly more violent with his attacks at Harry over the course of the last year. And in self-defense Harry had sent him to the hospital wing for almost two weeks. So everyone in Hogwarts had effectively dedicated themselves to keeping the pair apart.  
  
“Professor... if I may....” Snape started in his best public voice.  
  
“You may not Severus.” Lucius stood up from the chair he’d been hiding in while talking to the Head Master. “This only concerns you where my _son_ is concerned. Now sit down and shut up Severus.” Lucius gave the man a withering look that put Snape to shame.  
  
“Finally going to pull your _filthy_ little spawn out of this place and give the rest of us a bit of a reprieve?” Harry cut in, his voice full of previously surprised rancor. He didn’t know where it’d been coming form but over the last few weeks he’d been getting angrier at the world. He didn’t even attempt to hide his displeasure at seeing Lucius Malfoy again, or for being forced into being in the same room as Draco Malfoy.  
  
“ _Boy_ , I suggest that _you_ hold your tongue till you hear the head master out. But know this...” His voice hissed as his eyes got narrow. “I would never pull my son out of this school where he is obviously learning great magics. In fact he’s made me very proud of him.” His eyes never looking away from Harry, but he did ketch the look of awe and shock that Draco had on his face. This out burst from Lucius in his prompt and measured words, directed everyone back to the Head Master. All the while Lucius clenched and unclenched his white knuckled hands on his snake head cane before sitting down and looking away. He was oddly subdued and that was the first time Harry’d ever noticed the fact that he’d matched wits with Lucius and held his own. It always seemed to anger him that Harry could do that with him. Harry absently wondered if he secretly longed for Draco to be able to do that. But it wasn’t till that last statement that Harry realized something big was going on.  
  
“Would you all please be seated?” The head master waved a aged and weary hand, conjuring more chairs from empty space so the others could sit down as well. Harry sat at the far side, his friends and teachers between him and Lucius. Draco took his place at his father’s side. Schooling his features he tried not to think about the fact he and Harry were keeping each other at opposite ends of the room again. Together they glared at each other as if they were the only ones in the room, not about to loose out or give an opening to the other. Not even in this room full of people. “I would like to have had some bit of warning before hand before having to disclose this.” Dumbledore looked at Lucius as if this was his fault. “But I’ll say this quickly and simply.” He gave a mighty sigh and closed his eyes. “You where switched at birth.”  
  
“WHAT?!?!” The room broke out into a single out cry of confusion as they all gapped and gasped at the Head Master. All that is, except Lucius who sat there looking from Draco on his right and Harry on his left. He’d spare Dumbledore a look that spoke volumes but rolled his eyes in the end. And odd smile gracing his lips through out all the stages of confusion of the people around them. Eventually everyone looked at Lucius and his smile and they felt out of place. Harry for one felt fear for a fleeting moment, he’d been terrified of that smile since his second year. The moment Lucius had used it to talk about him always being there to save the day. Harry felt cold and sick.  
  
“This has to be a trick!” Harry’s well known and oddly enhanced anger erupted upon the room.  
  
“Dad... it... it can’t be true... can it...” Draco’s voice breaking with fear.  
  
“I’m sorry my dear little dragon.” Lucius cupped Draco’s cheek. “I’m afraid it’s quite true Draco. You two were switched at birth.”


	2. Names

“Certainly you can’t be serious Lucius.” Professor McGonagall’s voice broke over the dim of the room.  
  
“The Potter boy can’t be your son. Just look at the boy.” Professor Snape balked from his place between Lucius and McGonagall.  
  
“I’m quite serious Professors.” Lucius sat very straight, as if saying all of this embarrassed the hell out of him some how. A deem shame radiated outwards from his very presence. “You all know the Malfoys have had blood feuds with other pure blood houses.” He paused as the nods went through out the room.  
  
“Like the one you’re having with my family.” Ron nodded.  
  
“Exactly.” Lucius regarded the spawn of Arthur Weasley as a very fine example of what a wizard was. “Quite right. Well the Malfoys and the Potters have, for generations till my day, a blood feud that put all others to shame. In an attempt to end the feud for all time... James and myself signed a binding magical contract that was witnessed by his parents, grandparents, and the same with my family. This was done the day we left Hogwarts as fully qualified wizards.” He sighed. “The contract was ancient magic designed by feuding pure bloods to end all feuds magically. Upon the birth of our first born children we would trade the children with one another. I would give my child to him to raise and he, likewise with myself. The contract also contained a binding spell to allow us to get married with in a week of each other and to ensure our spouses would become pregnant and produce heirs at roughly the same time.”  
  
“But that would mean that Draco’s birthday’s soon.” Hermione looked at him.  
  
“Very right.” Lucius nodded to the witch. “We each were given less then a month to love our natural born child and then inform our wives as to the contents of the contract. Needless to say, neither Narcissia nor Lily cared for our bargain. They went along with it because of the binding magic, but they weren’t happy. James and I did charms on the babies to make them blend in with the family that would raise them. And augmented our wives memories so that they wouldn’t remember the difference. The spells were designed to make them a part of our families. But also to pass on traits that they would have gotten when they were born to our families.” Lucius sat back in the overly stuffed chair.  
  
“But.... I look like you.... not him...” Draco wailed, not caring what he sounded like, as he tried hard not to bite his nails.  
  
“Your eyes and Harry’s were actually a fluke of nature. As for the hair... that was colored with the charms. Your hair however came from your mother. Thankfully you inherited Lily’s hair instead of James.” He ran a hand down Draco’s cheek. “Harry appears like James’ because of a charm placed upon it. His hair is normally platinum blonde and tamer. While yours is a deep dark ebony colored.” He looked at Harry and then back to Draco. “Your hair... was resistant to charming...” Lucius smiled fondly.  
  
“But how could you have altered our faces to look like our families. I didn’t even know my parents till I came here and I look exactly like James at my age!” Harry was grasping for any straw and some part of him knew that. Knew that he wanted to get as many facts he could before he went running made to kill someone. Most likely Lucius.  
  
“As I said. We preformed charms and spells to make you fit in with the families you were now a part of. The charms altered what it could so you fit in. And with you fitting in, the only ones who knew by that point were James and myself.” Now Lucius looked squarely at Snape. “The moment I heard that bastard Volde-... I mean Tom Riddle, planned to kill James and Lily’s boy... I started pulling away from him. I actually left his service that night and was on my way to get to the house....” He sighed. “After all, I didn’t want you dead... no mater what I’ve said or done over the years.” He looked longingly at Harry. “You were my flesh and blood and that monster had no right to you.”  
  
“Lucius....” Severus started.  
  
“Even if you wouldn’t grow up as a Malfoy you deserved to live.” He cut across Snape. “But that monster killed your parents before I could get there. And I couldn’t find you when I got there. I spent the whole of the night tearing apart that wreckage and then the following day holding Draco in the library crying for him.” He turned to Draco and looked him in the eyes. “Because he would never know you... never grow up with you in his life... and never know Lily or James. But most of all because he’d lost his family.” Lucius let a tear fall from his eye. “I dedicated myself to raising him as a Malfoy for this moment. I knew he would need all that training to cope with the knowledge of the contract.”  
  
“But why would I need to know?” Draco choaked out.  
  
“James and I were to explain everything before you’re 16th birthdays... because the charms that hide and hold you as you are now... blocking our wives’ memories... would end on the completion of the second baby’s birthday. However with James and Lily gone... I thought it was time for me to explain why you’ll notice some... marked difference next week.” Lucius sighed.  
  
“Next week?” Harry squeaked, his mind lost in the facts.  
  
“My birthday... is in four days....” Draco said in a small voice. He wasn’t taking this well, Malfoy training be damned. He knew Lucius enough to know he wouldn’t lie about this. Not something this large, and not to this detail. Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. This was too much... he needed to sort this out. Tears started stinging his eyes as his mind worked out a very difficult realization. Choking and sobbing, thinking that every kiss from his _mother_ had been _Harry’s_ mom. Every time he’d been hugged by his _father_ it had been _Harry’s_ dad. He’d been stealing from Harry all those long, and soon to be 16 years, and he’d had the nerve to brag about it. He’d said so many horrible things to Harry, going so far as to say his parents being dead was a good thing. Insulting his own parents and his own family with out ever knowing it. He’d called his mother....  
  
“Draco?” Lucius put a hand on Draco’s shoulder. He pulled away quickly.  
  
He’d had the gall to call his mother a... a... a mudblood. He shook horribly at that thought. Everyone was watching him very closely now, but he never noticed. All he knew in his mental bubble were images of birthdays, gifts, friends, parties, everything in his life... everything he’d ever done or had... and how it was all Harry’s and he’d stolen it. Going so far as to rub it into Harry’s face every step of the way. He didn’t know if he could breathe at all as Lucius went to pull him to him. His arms extended to hug him, but they didn’t get there. Draco fell to the floor, curling up into a tight ball sobbing, whimpering and crying for the first time in 16 years as Draco Potter.  
  
He lay there convulsing as he lost control. That delicate balance he had worked so long at, taught as Malfoy training giving way and being utterly over whelmed by abject terror as he thought about that he’d never had a father. He’d had someone else’s father. He’d never had a mother. He’d never had anything he thought he’d had. He was just a thief. An arrogant, stupid thief that didn’t even know what he was doing. He was suddenly cold and empty and felt oblivion wrapping around his mind as he fell asleep, not even aware of the spell that had put him into this dreamless sleep.  
  
“Will the boy be alright?” Professor McGonagall asked as Professor Snape conjured a blanket to go over the boy he’d just put to sleep.  
  
“I don’t know... he’s... he went into shock. For all I know he’ll never come out of it.” Snape was deeply concerned. Suddenly he looked at Lucius with a murderous glare that until that moment, Harry had thought was reserved for only Neville Longbottom. Kept solely for that one person alone. But here he gave it all his worth and made it more a force of nature then just a look of like Neville was on the receiving end of oh so frequently. That look barely even a sample of the deep resivoirs of anger and loathing that Snape could manage when he tried. “Why didn’t you tell me... why did you wait so damn long you bastard.” He battered his questions at Lucius as he made Draco comfortable. “I’m his godfather!” Snape sighed.  
  
“I couldn’t tell them... I couldn’t tell anyone... not until they were both about to be 16... I couldn’t get away from the Ministry of Magic... not after this last year when Riddle dead finally. And I didn’t know where Harry was to get in touch with him before his 16th birthday. But I knew Draco’s was close at hand and I knew that I’d have to do something quickly. That night, the moment of Draco’s birth, the spells come off... and my wife will know that Draco isn’t her child and that Harry is...” He sighed. “And she’s not going to be happy. She’ll probably want to come here and to talk to him... them....” Lucius sighed again as he bent down to stroke his former son’s now magically sleeping form.  
  
“B-but...” Harry stuttered out.  
  
“What Harry?” Lucius turned to Harry with a look that was both loving and longing at the same moment. It made Harry’s heart swell and made him wish he’d know sooner then now.  
  
“But why not recast the spell that bound us... and your wife from knowing the truth?”  
  
“Because I can’t.” Lucius sighed as he stroked Draco’s cheek.  
  
“Can’t or won’t.” McGonagall glared daggers at the man, looking like she’d kill him with her bare hands for daring to even try to claim Harry.  
  
“I can’t. James cast the spells on Draco and Narcissia. I cast the spells on Lilly and Harry.. I can hide Harry again, but next week Draco would be a brunette and Narcissia would know he wasn’t her child. I owe James... I owe him and my son... correction... sons... I owe them both the truth.”  
  
“Sons?” Harry squeaked, asking still lost in the shock that was threatening to over take him.  
  
“Sons. You are my flesh and Draco is as good as. He wants to have anything to do with me... I would love nothing more then to adopt him. I’d hate to send him to that muggle family.... When I found out about that I decided to try to put a stop to it. That’s why I was trying so damn hard to get Dumbledore out of his office so I could become the Head Master and make it so you could stay over the summer months.” He looked up at Harry. “But I know now that Dumbledore was needed here more then I ever would be. I had to put my own personal needs and wants below those of the young wizards and witches enrolled in this fine school.”  
  
“no.” Everyone looked round at Ron. “NO! IT CAN’T BE TRUE!” He screamed as he stood up, his wand aimed at Lucius’ throat. “HE’S LYING! HE TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER WITH THAT MONSTERS’ DIARY!” His face livid. “He’s done too many evil things for me to ever trust him!”  
  
“Ron.” Harry’s voice cut into his irrationality.  
  
“No Harry. I want him dead. He deserves it. He does. He has to die....” Ron punctuated his words with a stabbing motion with his hands. “This is the last line and he crossed it!” He panted. “He could to kiss me and I might be able to have just lived hating him. But this.... this is messing with you and your life and your family.... I won’t let him betray the memory of your dad and mom!” Ron was boring holes into Lucius’ skull with his eyes, ready at a moment’s notice to use the killing curse that hung on his lips. His urge to kill Lucius Malfoy for his vicious pack of lies he’d set loose into his happy little world rise by the minute.  
  
“Ron if you don’t put that wand away and stop yelling at my dad I’ll have to stop you myself Ron.” Ron dropped his wand and goggled at Harry in utterly shock and horror.  
  
“W-what?” Ron’s eyes got large. “You can’t seriously be believing this slimy git... what about everything he’s done? Don’t you think this is just some kind of trick of his?” Ron was hoping that some piece of sanity still resided with in Harry’s head.  
  
“Ron... Trust me. I know.... I just... know... It’s like he said... as Draco’s birthday gets closer... the spells wear off. I’ve been having flash backs since my birthday... about before Riddle attacked my parents... I mean... the Potters.... I remember Malfoy Manor. I remember places in it and secret spells..... and... and... how to get to a fun spot inside....” He turned to Lucius. “I remember that there was a game room Lucius... Dad had built for me... just for me... tucked away behind the stair case in one of the side rooms.... you open the doors under the stairs and you find a stone wall.... you have to use my full name to open it....”  
  
“B-but H-harry...” Ron’s fear was growing.  
  
“Ron.” Harry turned back to his friend. “You have to say the phrase Harry James Malfoy to open the door. I’m sure Draco’s tried to get in there several times... But never has....” He turned to Lucius again. “Has he? Not unless Dad changed the password....” Lucius smiled a genuine warm smile at Harry, his son.  
  
“I swore to you on that day that the room was your and yours a lone. No one would ever have access to it unless they used your full name. That password is still the only way to open the door.... The room’s changed a little now... I’ve only recently changed the room around... I went in there everyday for a few hours... to think about what I’d given up... but also about what I’d gained.” A bitter tear rolled down his face as he looked down at Draco’s sleeping body with a longing that spoke of someone who loved someone but feared that he’d broken that bond beyond repair.  
  
“You... changed it?” Harry bit his lip.  
  
“Harry...” Lucius looked up at his son. “I changed it yesterday to fit your personality as I’d seen it. Space for your spell books was added... a larger bed and a broom mantel with a place for your repair kit. A walk in closet so you can finally have a place for your cloths... There’s a couch and even a spare bed which appears only with a charm for when you have company that’s wanting to spend the night.” Lucius’ voice trailed off as he looked at Harry. Harry’s expression had gone to one of pure awe. He’d remembered the room being big... but not that big. Harry marveled at the power of magic to change the size of things like that...  
  
“I love magic...” Harry smiled. The fact that he was now of age meant that he could do spells... this would be more then he’d ever wished... back with a family that hadn’t held him for 16 long years... to a place he was loved and wanted. Then his mind clicked... he looked down to the floor and realized what had happened. The guilt of that had went through Draco and the pain of suddenly loosing everything... Draco’s pride would kick in later telling him to be ashamed for falling apart like this... if he still thought of himself as a Malfoy. Harry wondered if since he’d realized he never really was a Malfoy if he’d care about Malfoy family honors anymore... for that matter would Harry ever care about it. Questions began to run through his mind and that’s when Lucius raised a hand.  
  
“Calm down. Think one thing at a time please.” Lucius got up and reached out his arms for his son. Harry came to him and quickly curled up in his arms. “You still have a week as a Potter, but your powers are coming in just fine.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head.  
  
‘What powers?’ Harry thought rather loudly in his mind.  
  
“Um... those.” Lucius rubbed his ears and winced. “Didn’t you ever notice that people often seem to answer you with out you saying a word....”  
  
“Sometimes...” Harry looked up at his father.  
  
“It’s a Malfoy family gift... to talk to others in their own minds. Telepathy.”  
  
“Oh that’s utter rubbish. NO one can talk into other people’s minds.” Hermione, who had been standing there quietly for all this time had finally broken her silence. “And anyways...” She stopped talking as her eyes went wide. Lucius smirked at her and let go of Harry slowly. He manifested a cup of tea and slowly sipped it. The whole time Hermione got a deeper and deeper shade of red as she blushed. “Well... I... no...not yet... but I’m hoping... but... HEY!” Her eyes got wide. “Did you... just...?”  
  
“Yes my dear. I did. And thank you for the honest answer. I’ve been wondering that since the first time I saw the three of you together. Harry will develop this and other skills.... He’s about to gain his psychometric abilities in about a week... Normally he’d have been groomed since birth to take them... but since he wasn’t with us... I couldn’t do that. And you’ve just witnessed one of the most secret of the Malfoy family traditions. We’ve never shared that with anyone outside the family. Our mates don’t even know the full extent of our powers... Only parent and child who carry direct Malfoy blood in their veins know how deep it goes. Harry.” He turned to look at his son and made a connection with him mentally.  
  
“Yeah Dad?” Lucius smiled warmly at Harry for that.  
  
“Have you been having odd dreams?” He sipped on his tea, mentally asking Harry questions he couldn’t in front of the people in the room. Asking if he’d been going into other people’s dreams. Kind of sharing their dreams. Telling him that with practice he’d be able to shape their dreams. He also explained that was the whole reason why Voldemort had wanted the Malfoy family so bad. So that they could influence the others through their dreams, Lucius explained, manipulate people to follow him, the depths of what Lucius had been forced to do at wand point... flowing into Harry like a river trying to get through a small tap.  
  
“Oh...” Harry’s face went thoughtful. “Yeah. Ron and I... it happens a lot...” Hermione instantly went hot and angry at Harry now. Her face showing that she thought he’d been asked the same questions that she had. He looked at here and realized she was about to go kill him over that. Harry quickly sent a message to Lucius asking him what was going on. Lucius mentally smirked and told him what he’d asked her. Harry’s eyes got very big as he looked form Lucius to Hermione.  
  
“Well we do share a room Harry.” Ron rolled his eyes. Ron didn’t get something and he realized it as Hermione gave him a death glare and then gave one back himself hoping someone would explain to him.  
  
“Well... um... Dad asked Mione something... um something very personal... and she answered aloud... and she thought he’d asked me the same thing when I replied... which he didn’t ask me that!” Harry turned to Hermione and waved his hands in front of himself. “I swear to you what you’re thinking NEVER happened Mione. Never. I did think about it... but... I’m not the one he wants... and it never really happened. I was talking about having the same dreams as Ron sometimes.”  
  
“Oh.” She blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
‘You like boys?’ Lucius’ mind rang out in Harry’s thoughts.  
  
‘Yeah....’ Harry blushed hoping his dad wouldn’t be disgusted with him.  
  
‘So do I.’ Harry turned and looked at him. ‘Just because I got married and had a child doesn’t mean I don’t understand the inheriant bueaty in the male form.’ Lucius actually blushed as Harry looked at him.  
  
‘That’s... kind of... different to think about....’ Harry finally said.  
  
“Well okay, I’m glad you understand Mione, but I’m lost as all get out.” Ron scratched his head.  
  
“Don’t be so disgustingly thick Mr. Weasley.” Snape’s voice cut in. “Malfoy senior asked the Granger girl if you’d shagged her yet. She said no. Then Harry spat out his big about you too always doing something all the time and she thought that he was saying you shagged him all over the fucking castle. Then when explaining to her that he didn’t meant he’d let you bugger him, he revealed that he’d thought about begging you to shag him all over the fucking castle. Does that make sense to you know you red headed dolt.” Snape’s voice had a way of making Harry and Ron fear for the worst but this time all that happened were Ron’s ears went bright pink and he fell back in his chair. Finding out your best mate thinks, or had thought about it anyways, about having sex with you has a way of making you wish to shut up and hide from the world. Ron just wanted to curl up somewhere dark and think about this till he could understand it. But there didn’t seem to be anyway to get out of this. He’d just have to come to terms with this all in his own time, right now he had to focus on accepting Harry was a Malfoy.  
  
“Severus, be a little more delicate with the boy.” Dumbledore’s tone caught the Potions teacher’s attention. “He has to take in a lot about his friend right now... more then he ever thought he’d have to....” Dumbledore sat looking from one person then to another over and over again. As if he was waiting for one of them to change shape or something but not really caring that Harry had ousted himself as being a poof.  
  
“What does this mean for the boy’s names?” Professor McGonagall tried to keep a level and clear head as she sat there taking in all the facts that had been given to her.  
  
“They may stay as they are if the boys wish it. I’d like Harry to use his full name, but if he would rather remain a Potter or even add the Potter to it... I’d more then understand...” Lucius looked fondly at Harry. “As for my dear Draco...” He turned and stroked the boy’s cheek gently. “He’s been as much my son as Harry these past 16 years. I will not willingly leave him. I want him to remain a Malfoy. When he wakes up I’ll discuss it with him. Hopefully when he learns that everything that was given to him is still his and that his mother and I still love him... then he’ll come to terms that he’s not so alone after all... I can only hope.” The pain very clear in his voice. “I know his thoughts well... right before his attack he was calling himself a thief for stealing from Harry and taking his family and then he was going on about rubbing it in Harry’s face.” Harry knelt down close to Draco then. “I’m worried that he may think that he’s not worth living with us...” Lucius looked at Harry’s face. “Which isn’t true. We, Narcissia and I, love him. He’s been loved since the moment he was given to us. I have room in my heart for two sons... and I would hope you two will stay with me.” He gave a small smile and then took in the way that Harry was gently stroking Draco’s face. “I’m just hoping that you two can live under the same roof this summer.” Lucius smiled warmly.  
  
“I think I can.” Harry said softly. “I hope he can....” He looked down at Draco. “Oh. Speaking of this summer... I still have things at the Dursley’s house.”  
  
“Say no more... I’ll drop in and pick them up personally. Then take them to your room at the Manor for you to put away at holiday... if you’d like to...” Harry smiled warmly at that.  
  
“I’d... I’d like that... I...” Harry sat there and suddenly had a thought. “You know everything that they’ve done to me?” Lucius looked at him and replied in his head about the parts he’d heard over the years. Harry shared the rest to his father through their growing mental link. Then he finished with a mental hug that both father and son needed, feeling Lucius’ responding hug. “Now you see why I’m worried. I don’t want you to hurt them... well...” Harry paused. “On the other hand... let me put that another way...” The room gaped at him. “Just don’t kill them. That’s where I draw the line when it comes with them.” Harry looked at his _brother_. Smiling softly for the first time in a long time about something with the Dursley’s involved. “They’re not much, but outside of you, me and Snape they’re the only biological family he has.” It pleased Lucius to hear Harry talking about himself as part of Draco’s family.  
  
“I will not kill them. I will simply impart into them the knowledge that they tortured and abused my son, not their nephew and that I am rather... taken aback to that. And then I’ll add a nice ‘how would you like to be a bat’ in there somewhere... and leave the house with your things... Wouldn’t want them to hurt themselves trying to think about it. I will be sure to let them know that they’ll have no more contact with you or with Draco unless either of you wishes it. Because they are a filthy family not fit to even be muggles.”  
  
“Just so long as you don’t kill them.” Harry piped in, hugging his father again. “Besides, I’d never return to that house if they were dying from a three headed dog attack and I had the last can of repellant. I wish them nothing but a long miserable life for what they’ve done to me. But I wont wish them death... it’s too good for them...” Harry realized then how much like a Malfoy he sounded.  
  
“And people thought you weren’t my son.” Lucius hugged Harry back closely. “May I have a moment with my son?”  
  
“Certainly, but first. Harry I believe that only leaves you with one final matter to deal with as of now.” Dumbledore looked at Harry thoughtfully. “What do you wish to be called?” Harry looked at him for a moment.  
  
“I think... my records from this point on should read Harry James Malfoy ‘Potter’. But I’ll just go by Harry Malfoy when I’m not at school.” He looked at Lucius who was smiling ear to ear as he looked at his son.  
  
“Fine my boy. Fine.” Dumbledore started ushering the others out of the room. “We’ll leave you a lone for a moment.” He smiled warmly at the father and son pair.  
  
“Dad?” Harry waited till they were alone.  
  
“Yes son?” Lucius sat down facing Harry.  
  
“It’s okay that I’m gay then?” He bit his lip.  
  
“It’s more then fine.” He hugged Harry close.  
  
“I just... I feel like a freak sometimes. I talk to snakes... and I....”  
  
“You what?” Lucius dropped his cane.  
  
“I talk to snakes.” Harry repeated to Lucius’ awe. “What?”  
  
“That’s not a family trait. Parsaltongue hasn’t been used in our family in well over fifteen generations.” Lucius marveled at his son. “But go on.”  
  
“Well I feel like enough of a freak that I talk to snakes, do odd bits of magic... that others can’t... and then there’s the living through the AK, and now I’m gay... it’s just... sometimes I wonder if I’m just an utter freak.” He looked at Lucius, sharing his soul with his father.  
  
“You are not a freak.” Lucius pulled Harry to him. “You are a kind and decent person. You are gifted and talented, and the fact that you’re gay just means you unlike others know what you want in life.” Lucius held his son close. “I dated boys when I was younger.” He admitted to his son.  
  
“I’ve not... dated anyone... a few girls... but no one seriously... and no boys.” Harry sighed. “Trying to live up to what people thought of me.” He sighed.  
  
“Well now that you know that I’m okay with it, are you okay with it?” Lucius rubbed Harry’s back gently.  
  
“I think I am.” Harry smiled. “I just needed someone to tell me I’m not a complete freak for wanting to be with a bloke.” He sighed and smiled up at his dad hugging him.  
  
“Well you’re not a freak of any kind.” Lucius held his son. Vowing silently that he’d love and protect both his sons for as long as he was able.  
  
“Good.” He smiled softly and hugged his dad.  
  
“So... if you’ve never dated have you had sex yet?” Harry’s eyes went wide and he blushed horribly.  
  
“N-no.” Harry looked down as he sat back in his chair.  
  
“Nothing wrong with that. If you’d been with us, your 16th birthday party would have included a male stripper for you to have your way with.” He shrugged. “Still might if you’re up for having a party this year.” He grinned at Harry who gapped at him. “What?”  
  
“You’d... pick out a guy for me to have sex with?”  
  
“Well more like I’d find out what you liked and find someone who I thought fit those things as I could find. Then I’d ask if it was acceptable to you. I’m not going to force you to have sex.” Lucius rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry’s hair, which seemed to lighten in color at his touch. Harry looked up at his now dark sandy colored hair.  
  
“Looks like it’s starting to wear off.”  
  
“It’ll go back and forth till Draco’s birthday.” Lucius watched as the hair turned back to jet black. “But, as for your sex life.” Harry blushed again. “I’ll give you something for when you’re alone.” He conjured a vibrator and handed it to Harry. “I trust you know where this goes when you’re _alone_.” Lucius smiled softly.  
  
“yes.” Harry’s little voice broke as he scrambled to hide the vibrator in his book bag. “Um.. thanks dad.” Harry blushed as he hugged his dead. “I’ve got to get off to Potions or Snape will have my arse.” Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
“You don’t fancy Severus do you?”  
  
“NO!” Harry shuddered. “Ew.... I’m gay... I’m not blind.” He shuddered. “No... I like athletic... muscular guys...” Harry started to think about it. Closing his eyes and focusing on his ideal man. “I kind of like the dark hair, red hair thing.... and I...” Harry was lost in a fantasy when Lucius coughed. “What?”  
  
“You project rather well.” Lucius smiled at his son and Harry realized quickly that not only had he been projecting that thought out but he’d also gotten rather turned on by it. “And it seems that you have a healthy libido. As well as a generous cock.” Harry blushed.  
  
“Dad!” He went over and hugged his dad, keeping his crotch away from his father and then headed out towards the door. “I love you dad.” Harry turned and looked at Lucius.  
  
“I love you too son.” Lucius smiled as he stood up and watched his son walk out the door.


	3. Enter Potions’ Class

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Snape all entered the potions classroom rather late. Harry not wanting to go till he and Snape had made sure Draco was in the hospital wing and going to be okay. The fact that Snape was late had put the class on edge. But the fact that the four of them arrived at the same time set the rest of the class into a somber mood upon seeing them all enter. The trio took their seats and waited for Snape to begin the lesson. They knew he’d do something to make this difficult for them. They just didn’t know what to expect as he walked to the front of the room and began to look over the work desk he had there.  
  
“Mr. Malfoy, what was today’s potion I told you all to study?” He looked at his notes.  
  
“Sir?” A hand went up in the back of the Slytherin part of the classroom.  
  
“What is it Mr. Zambini?” Snape’s tone acidic as he glared at the boy.  
  
“Um... Draco’s not here....” Blaise swallowed, hoping that correcting Snape wouldn’t get him detention today.  
  
“You stupid boy, I wasn’t talking to him.” Snape snarled and hurled a book at the Slytherin. “Five points from Slytherin for being exceedingly dull witted.” He glared as Blaise gawked at him. The class looked around and back at Snape, each lost in what one question. Just what the hell was going on here?  
  
“Sir?” Another Slytherin hand went up.  
  
“Yes Knott?” Snape picked up a particularly thick book and judged it’s weight in his hands.  
  
“Uh... well... um... Sir... if you weren’t talking to Draco... um... who were you talking to?” The book hit him square in the head.  
  
“Ten points for not dodging, and fifteen points for too many ums and uhs.” Snape straightened out his robes. He needed to take his anger out on people and the Gryffendors were being smart enough not to say a word through this whole thing. He looked around the room again. “Mr. Malfoy, would you please _stand_ and tell the class what potion we’re doing today.” Well there went Harry’s hope that he’d get to go at least one day with out revealing himself. Snape hadn’t phrased it as a question and Harry rose quickly to the order. Everyone searched the room as Ron sank into his chair and Harry stood up, and in a clear and intelligent voice, amid the class’s open gasps and stairs.  
  
“I believe, Sir, that we are going over a Fever Curative Potion today, and you had told us to read pages 472 through 498 on the history of the potion. Ranging from the first use of a magical elixir for that purpose in 306 b.c. all the way to the modern multi flavored concoctions, that I believe you called ‘frivolous’ in the notes. Sir.” Harry sat down.  
  
“Very good Mr. Malfoy. 15 points to Gryffendor for coming prepared to class. 10 points for being able to accurately say all that. And 10 more points for being the only house represented in this room that doesn’t seem to host utter morons at this moment.” Snape set the chalk to writing on the board.  
  
“Hold on.” Blaise interrupted Snape.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Zambini?” Snape picked up a bookend of a wizard holding a crystal ball.  
  
“Why do you keep calling _him_ Mr. Malfoy?” Blaise eyed the bookend.  
  
“My don’t you love to live dangerously Blaise.” Snape gave a smile that would have sent seventh years and first years running away in terror alike. “Because that’s his name.” He bounced the bookend in his hand. Blaise took the hint and didn’t say anything else.  
  
“Since when?” Knott sat back up, having just recovered from the book, only to be clocked by the bookend this time.  
  
“4 more points from Slytherin for the slow reaction time.” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t sure if he was having too much fun or too little. “As for the question, he has been a Malfoy since birth, but discovered that rather egregious oversight about an hour and a half ago when Lucius Malfoy announced that Harry is his first born heir. Now if I may....” Snape gestured towards the board. “I do just happen to have a lesson planned out for today. I’m not about to waste today not adhering to my own schedule. Nor am I wasting any more time.” Snape did his best to get through the class, but every little bit someone would make like they were going to ask something. Twice he’d hit Knott with a random potion bottle from his desk.  
  
The boy was currently on the floor slowly moving around, and softly groaning. The last potion bottle having mixed with the two others and set him on fire. Snape had throw a cauldron of water at the boy to put him out and apparently finally knocked his hard head out. After that little display of utter unSnape like violence, he’d been able to shoot down most other people with a withering glance that would have made Lucius jealous. But Harry could tell that he wasn’t angry at all. He could sense the joy that taking out his frustrations on students gave the teacher. Snape was actually finding all this intertwining and interesting as he taught and threatened all in one go as the class continued.  
  
Of course through out it all Harry was just glad that for once he wasn’t going to be _perfect potter_ to the potions’ master anymore. He was a Malfoy now, always was, which meant that Snape’s irrational hate of the boy for being James’ spawn... was unfounded. People were just now finding out that he was a Malfoy, and maybe between that and the fact that Snape had given him points in class meant he might have a shot at a normal life in the wizarding world now.  
  


***

  
Harry had managed to keep to himself for his first few classes. It was nearly time for lunch when he was heading back up towards the tower. The one thing he knew he’d hate more then being so fucking popular for murdering a murderer was to have to explain why he was Lucius’ son. He wasn’t ashamed of it. He just didn’t see the point in all these people knowing his personal business. He was doing well in this vein till he was at the hall just outside the Gryffendor common room. He suddenly ran into something, not watching where he’d been going with his head down. Looking up he realized he’d ran smack dab into Blaise Zambini who looked like he was rather cross. There were also a few sixth year Gryffendor boys and Terry Knott who was looking cross at a wall. Harry frowned at him and then turned back towards the others.  
  
“Wha...?” He motioned towards Knott.  
  
“Too many blows to the head for one day...” Blaise shrugged.  
  
“What’s going on Harry?” Seamus’ thick Irish accent and utter lack of tact broke the point of this conversation.  
  
“Um... well I’m trying to get to my bed to have a lay down before lunch. Kind of tired, and I was kind of fancying a nice wank before I went down to face the world. But other then that nothing much going on... now if you’d just move a little to your left....”  
  
“NO!” Neville yelled out. His normally calm voice didn’t waver as it filled with determined fire that Harry had never before imagined he was possible. Nor had he ever heard that tone come from Neville’s lips. It took several minutes for everyone to recover from Neville’s out burst. That quickly changed however as shock faded away.  
  
“We want to know what Snape was on about.” Blaise challenged Harry with his eyes. “That wasn’t just some crack about you being a Malfoy.” He narrowed his eyes, looking about ready to kill Harry were he stood, his arms crossed and his wand in his hand.  
  
“Yeah Harry, what did he mean by that?” Dean asked as he tilted his head. “I mean... why’d he call you a _Malfoy_.” Dean shuddered like it was some sick insult. “He didn’t like find out you were some brother to Draco or something?” Dean laughed nervously.  
  
“Answer us you trolley!” Knott pointed at the wall. His outburst cut Harry off.  
  
“Um...” He mouthed the word trolley at the others. “Well actually... Yeah I am his brother.” Harry had never heard such an utter lack of sound. For a full minute he wondered if someone had cast a stray silencing charm on the whole hall. He could hear them breathing but wondered if he should check for stunning charms. But suddenly the look of utter and complete horror vanished from their faces only to be replaced with confusion and anger.  
  
“HOW!?” The entire group broke out in one voice, except for Knott who called out something about taffies.  
  
“Well it’s a long story...” Harry looked at Knott wondering why in the hell the others hadn’t taken him to the nurse yet.  
  
“Hey were was Malfoy anyways?” Seamus looked at the Slytherins.  
  
“I don’t know. He was at breakfast, then got some stupid rubbish note, and then he didn’t show up at Potions. He’s not turned up to any classes this morning.” Blaise narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Well he didn’t exactly take the news about dad all that well...” Harry picked at his cloths.  
  
“You mean you killed the bleeding bastard?” Seamus kidded. “What’d you do with the body then?” He ribbed Dean.  
  
“No.” Harry said flatly. His voice pained. “I didn’t do anything to my brother.” He narrowed his eyes. “He just didn’t take the news all that well. In fact the _great Draco Malfoy_ fell into a heap on the floor and cried when he found out our situations were reversed. He suddenly understood what he’d been putting me through for the last six fucking years.” The sheer venom in Harry’s voice making him sound bitter and angry when he was just put out at having to not only explain himself but to keep repeating himself as well.  
  
“Yeah, probably cuz he would rather die of embarrassment then be related to you...” Knott started but Harry distracted him by chucking a spare parchment roll at his head. “Eh, raining fair dust from the rafters....” Knott looked far away.  
  
“But...” Neville blinked at Knott before turning back to Harry. “But how are you his brother... you don’t have the same parents... and... what do you mean reversed?” Neville seemed at a loss, his determination and drive dying at Harry’s outburst and then abuse of Knott.  
  
“Because we were switched at birth.” Harry’s tone got light with Neville, he’d asked the only smart question so far.  
  
“Not bloody likely.” Blaise challenged.  
  
“I’m Lucius Malfoy’s first born. And Draco was born to James and Lily Potter. They switched us at birth to seal an old magic contract between their pure blood wizarding families. And because we’re almost both of age, the spells are about to fall apart so... as part of the agreement, my father had to come today and let me know what the hell is going on.” Harry looked around, no one dared say a word. Not even Knott as he seemed to be searching the painting frames for peanut butter. Everyone else seemed as quiet as possible looking from one to the other and wondering what to do next. Slowly they all met Harry’s fiery gaze. “If you’re all quite done, I’d really fancy a lay down. And you’re in my way.” He pushed through them and made his way towards the door. But Seamus just had to be himself and pipe up.  
  
“So this means you’ll be going into Slytherin like the rest of your _precious pureblood_ family.” He said as a joke, one of his stupid ass hat jokes that only he got. But Harry didn’t take it as a joke. He took it very aggressively.  
  
“HESHRA!” He hissed, whirling around and pointing his wand at Seamus. The ground around him began to move and flex before the very stones of the Hogwarts’ floor hurled Seamus, under the hex Harry had cast, against the far wall. He looked up in a dazed and confused state, sitting on his head, at his friend. “As for your rather unimaginative response Finnigan, no. I will be the first Malfoy ever to be in Gryffendor. Not once since the founding of the family or the school has that ever happened. I wouldn’t give that up for anything. I’m a proud Gryffendor. So if you want to make another half-assed comment like that, I know a few other choice spells that will help relieve my migraine.” The lot of them looked at each other for a second.  
  
“FOUND SOME!” Knott licked the fat lady’s chin much to her indignation.  
  
“Right....” Dean looked at the Slytherin oddly as he worked up the courage to talk to his friend or to say anything at all. “But if you’re staying in Gryffendor... and Draco’s in Slytherin... wouldn’t that like... split up the family... I mean... isn’t that a bad thing? Cuz the hat normally doesn’t split families up?”  
  
“Mobilicorpus wall.” Harry spun quickly as he cast this, sending Dean flying into the wall and floating off the ground. Then he looked at the lot of them in full rage. “I never liked Draco. I’m not entirely sure I do right now. I just know that I want to be there for him and I know what he’s going through. If we come out of this as friends, then so fucking be it. But any of you morons try anything while he and I are working this out.... I’ll demonstrate some of the things I had to learn to deal with Voldemort. That includes making stupid half-assed comments about Draco, me, us together, the Houses where it pertains to either of us, our families, or anything I think or take to be a hint or even a remote slam or nod towards anything like that. Any comments about those will result in me having to hex the person saying said comment.” Harry looked at them all hard. “And don’t think I wont. You’ve been warned. Till this is settled stay the fuck out. And so help me...” He shook with rage. “ONE PERSON GIVES HIM A HARD TIME ABOUT THIS....” Harry yelled now. “And I’ll fucking make sure that’s the last thing that person EVER does.” The threat clear in his voice. He turned and looked into Knott’s face. The boy had been standing behind Harry and was now inches from his face.  
  
“You look funny.” Knott licked Harry’s nose.  
  
“Get him to the hospital.” Harry closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. “Oh, and while Ron and Hermione have as many details as I do, you bug them about this and I hear about it... same as if you were talking about me or Draco.” Harry opened the common room door, the fat lady not even bothering to ask for the password. He felt a kind of anger burning inside him, anger he’d not felt since the day that he’d murdered Voldemort. He sighed, everyone always said he did the right thing. But even now he wondered. He as a murderer. A murderer who’d gotten away with it because he’d killed someone who was far worse and insane then himself.  
  
He wasn’t sure why he was holding onto that anger or the memories of Voldemort like this. He’d been dead nearly a year now. Parts of him seemed to linger on Harry. His nightmares mainly, but still there were parts of that mad man in him now. And one such part had just risen to the bait and attacked two of his friends.  
  


***

  
Harry sat alone on his bed, his dorm empty because no one dared interrupt or intrude on him right now. He was alone, like he always had been. He sighed as he lay back on his bed. He’d been alone since he was little, and had realized for the first time his Aunt and Uncle weren’t his parents. He sighed again. He wasn’t alone now... he had a real family. But that shunted Draco with those insane muggles as his problem. Harry felt for Draco worse in that moment then he had all day. He couldn’t forgive himself if Draco ever went to live with those people. Of age or not, he’d be abused and probably killed by his own family.  
  
He reached over and took a piece of parchment out of his bag, the vibrator Lucius gave him spilling out onto his bed. He smiled softly before picking up a quill and scribbling a note on the page for Draco. He went over to Hedwig who’d come in here to nap this afternoon. She’d be able to get this to Draco. Harry just knew it.  
  
“Hey girl.” She looked at Harry through one eye, seemingly judging if he was worth waking up fully for. “I have a job for you if you would please wake up.” The owl tilted her head in response but opened her other eye. Harry smiled and petted her gently as he tied the letter to her foot. “I need you to take this to Draco and make sure he reads it. Please.” The owl raised a non-existent eyebrow at him. “I know... I know... but while you were sleeping I found out he’s my adoptive brother and I’m Lucius’ son and life got a hell of a lot more complicated.” The owl looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
“Just make sure he gets it and that he reads it instead of tearing it up?” Harry pleaded with his owl. He felt that’s how Draco was libel to react, since he felt that’s what he’d do if he were in Draco’s shoes. He also hoped the owl could get Draco to read the note though. Maybe if he did, maybe it would mean that maybe for the first time in either of their young lives they wouldn’t have to be so damned alone all the time. Even when people surrounded them, Harry knew all too well what it was like to be alone in a crowd. They’d always been alone, the pair of them, in their own ways. Nothing and no one had ever gotten with in the barrier they’d both put up to keep from feeling the hurt.  
  
Because feeling was painful, too painful to let them go on or to think about. It had always been so difficult for Harry to live with out a family. And now that burden would fall to Draco’s shoulders. Harry was determined not to let that weight hurt his brother. There whole lives had been a life and now they would have to learn to not only face that but to live with that. After all, now they were in the same boat. Harry sat down on the bed again and pulled his knees up to his chest as he rested his hands on his bare feet. He didn’t even want to think about his next class or even going down to lunch. Word had already spread to most of the school, and he didn’t feel like sharing with any of them.  
  


***

  
Draco woke up on his back. He realized he was lying on his bed and looked around. Something had intruded upon his sleep. Something had woken him up... what was it. He listened and heard a soft pecking at his bedroom door. He’d been given his own bedroom when he’d been made a prefect. He looked around his room, taking in the fact he was still in his bed cloths and smiled. It’d all just been a bad dream. He smiled as he went to the door, only to find Potter’s owl there. It had a letter addressed to him.  
  
His mouth went dry as he reached for the note. Fear creeping up on him as he held it, crouched down and gently petting the owl he looked at the note. Hedwig was startled for a moment by Draco’s touch but quickly moved into it. He gave it a treat from his dresser and it pinched his fingers in a playful manor. He slowly petted her again as he picked up the note from where he’d laid it to get the treat. He sighed as he sat down on his bed. Realizing it hadn’t been a dream he dreaded opening the letter. The owl nudged his hand as he looked down at her.  
  
“What?” She nudged the note towards him. “Okay, I’ll read it.” He smiled at her. Damn pushy owl. “Would you like to rest for a while, I have an owl stand over there. There’s water and more treats.” He pointed to the owl perch. “Help yourself.” She hooted and flew over to the perch, he smiled as he followed her with his eyes. She was more then happy to receive this kind of treatment from someone, and Draco was glad to give it. He wasn’t sure why he was being so nice. He’d so seldom felt like being openly nice to anyone or anything before. But this felt different some how... maybe the fact that he was lost and adrift in his own thoughts.  
  
Or it could be for the first time in his life he wasn’t bound by preconceived thoughts of what or who he was. He wasn’t sure but he deiced to just go with it and act on these feelings. He looked down at the note again and opened it. That feeling of warm joy from being nice to the owl quickly dying and being replaced with the empty cold he’d felt earlier. He read the letter and felt the warmly slowly being rebuilt from Harry’s words.  
  
 _Dear Draco,  
  
I thought I should say something. I just didn’t know what. Listen I know you probably don’t want to even look at me right now but I want to talk. I know what you’re facing. And no mater what we did or said in our past, I can not let you face that alone. I know all to well what that’s like. And it can eat you alive if you don’t have someone to pull you back. Listen, you passed out before you could learn everything. But Lucius said that he wants you to stay at the manor. I do too. It’s been your home longer then it’s been mine. I want you to be there, in fact I won’t go if you don’t feel you want me there or if you don’t think you can go back. Because I won’t leave you to face the Dursley’s by yourself. I wouldn’t wish them upon anyone, especially you. You’ve done nothing to deserve their abuse. I know what I’ve said to you in the past, but that’s all gone now. We’re new people and I want to try to get to know you. Maybe this is the second start we’ve needed for ages.  
  
\- Harry._  
  
Draco felt the tears run down his cheeks as he read what Harry had written to him. He looked over at Hedwig and she looked as if she understood. She turned to leave but he held up his hand and shook his head. He picked up a piece of parchment from his desk and began to scrawl a note of his own. He looked up at Hedwig and she flew over to him and nipped at his ear. He smiled softly at her and petted her lightly before tying the letter to her leg.  
  
“Please take that to him?” He asked as the bird hooted her agreement and flew out his open door. He smiled after her and got up to close the door. He laid back down on his bed and sighed, the nerves he was feeling were over powering everything in him. He’d never felt anything this bad in his life. The tears fell from his face and into his pillow as he thought about things. That’s when he noticed the bottle of dreamless sleep potion next to his bed. He picked it up and read the note his head of house had left with it.  
  
 _Draco,_  
  
I’m still your godfather and I still care about you. I’m in my office if you need to talk. Take this to get a good night sleep. You’ve been excused from class for a few days. You and Harry are to go the manor on your birthday, he doesn’t know that yet. So that the spell break down can be handled safely. I personally don’t like the way this has been handled, but Harry impressed me with his reaction... he instantly went to your side and has been very protective of you. I think he’d make a good alley.  
  
\- Severus  
  
Draco smiled. He knew full well that Snape had hated James Potter. He’d bee so hard on Harry because he had thought he was James’ child. Now he was James’ child and Harry was Lucius’. Not once in that note had it said that he didn’t want to see him again. He cried softly as he uncorked the bottle. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be. He laid back after finishing the potion, blissfully drifting into a dreamless sleep state. At least he’d never have to know what his life was like with out at least one person in his corner. Harry cared for him, at least to some extent and he’d work damn hard to make sure he earned that kind of feeling form someone like Harry. The fact that Snape had claimed him too only boosted his mood. His final thought was wondering about how both Harry and Snape had gone up so far on his priority lists.  
  


***

  
Harry had passed out on his bed by the time Hedwig landed on him. He sat up with a start, not expecting her to land on him like that. But even more shocked to find a note attached to her leg. He bit his lip with apprehension before petting his beloved Hedwig and taking the letter. She flew out his open window and headed towards the owlery. The letter was the last thing he’d expected to ever read, knowing it’d come from Draco. A letter that not only mirrored his own broken feelings inside, a feeling he’d know for 16 long years now, but one that he didn’t feel at all as he read through the note for a second time.  
  
 _Dear Harry,_  
  
Listen, um... your letter caught me off guard. I just want to say I’m truly sorry for being so horrible to you for all these years. I know now what it’s like on your end of things. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being a total ass. Gods, I’ve never felt this exposed before. It’s like someone cut off the mask I’ve learned to hide behind for all these years and left me with only my naked fear and loneliness. Both of which I wish would go away. But some how I know it won’t. I want to go back to the manor, and I want you there. I.... oh don’t mind the tear drops here and there, I’m a bit distraught.  
  
I really do want you there at the manor. I think I need the support after everything that’s happened. I really can’t think of it as home with out you in the picture in my head. The problem is, I don’t know what to call you now... or what to call myself. I don’t know what to do or say... I mean... I... I’m not sure if I’m ready to be adopted or not... or if I even want to be. Maybe I don’t deserve it?   
  
At least I know I’ll be cared for. I have a person I can trust with my feelings in you. I hope that one day we can call each other friend or even brother. But yeah, as for being adopted... I’m not sure if I’m entirely sure I belong there, but I do need to talk to you. Meet me after potions tomorrow yeah? We’ll find somewhere to talk about things. I think I need to be with someone who understands what I’m going through with out having to have it spelled out for them.  
  
Sincerely your.... um.....  
\- Draco  
  
For a moment nothing seemed to exist but the sound of his heart and the tears running down his cheeks. Draco had some how managed to capture his very soul, his core, in this letter. But he knew that now that his feeling was only a mirror of what Draco was now going through. His own hell no longer so private. He wondered absently if things would ever feel normal again between the two of them as he lay back down. Smiling softly he rolled over.  
  
“What the hell!” He jumped and realized he’d laid down on the vibrator. Looking at it he hide it under his pillow and sighed. They couldn’t handle him being a Malfoy, not many of them would handle him being gay too. He laid back down and sighed. He’d meet Draco after potions class. That much he knew more then he knew anything else in his mind. It wasn’t out of duty or honor or anything like that. He was doing this because his heart told him that he needed to. That he needed to reach out to Draco in their time of need more then anything. Hard to believe only a days ago he was hoping to never have to see Draco Malfoy again.  
  
Harry let out a small laugh at that idea. He never would see Draco Malfoy again. Draco Malfoy had died that morning and been reborn as Draco Potter. He didn’t think he could even see Draco Malfoy in this new boy. And that thought gave him comfort as he curled up around himself. Sparing one last glance from his four poster bed at the slightly open window pane and sighed. The light in the sky reminded him in an odd unattached way that it was almost evening now. Lucius would be going in the morning to face the Dursleys. Face them and inform them about the situation and that they would no longer be required to abuse his son. Mainly because Lucius would sooner then them then let them lay a hand on his child.  
  
Harry smiled at the image of Lucius Malfoy in the Dursley’s kitchen sitting down for tea and cake. It made him laugh at the utter absurdity of the situation. He began to drift off to sleep, thinking about Lucius, his father being civil with the Dursleys and them civil in return. The smile on his lips drifting into sleep, for the first time in nearly a year he didn’t dream of a mad man or the night he’d murdered him. No, tonight his dream was of four parents and love washing over him and the other boy who was there with him. Gone where the nightmares, washed away by the love he knew in his heart was apart of his life now. He felt at peace and knew that some how Draco not only was a major force in shaping his past and present, but he’d some how guide his future as well.


	4. Lucius and the Dursleys Or How to flabbergast a muggle

[Malfoy Manor Grounds Lay out](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v654/Notsalony/Harry%20Potter/?action=view&current=MalfoyManorBluePrints3.png) || [Malfoy Manor Room Chart](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v654/Notsalony/Harry%20Potter/?action=view&current=FirstfloorMalfoyManor.png)

* * *

 

 

Normally not one to avoid using magic, Lucius Malfoy had found the use of magic sometimes a hazard in the muggle world. He sat in the limo he’d ordered from an upscale service he’d learned of a while back. He’d had it pick him up at a random address he’d apperated to earlier in the morning. He smiled as he sat in the back of the large black limo, fondling the green leather interior with his black gloved hands. The small silver dragon figurines and accents reminded him largely of Malfoy Manor and he felt more at easy in this limo. He’d been ordering this specific limo and paid enough to be picky about which limo he had.  
  
He sighed to himself as he looked out the window and watched the scenery going by. He wasn’t looking forward to this confrontation, but he knew it had to happen. Deep with in his own mind he knew it was going to be bad. Knew he would have to use magic on these muggles. He desperately hoped that he wouldn’t have to, but he knew he would have to. They’d tried to beat the magic out of his son, he had no hope for them. Every single time he thought about what they’d done to his son... to his Harry for 16 years... they had crossed the line. They had crossed it and him being there now was the penalty. He thrummed his fingers down the cane that hid his wand. He would teach them a lesson... soon... but not today... not if he could help it.  
  
Today was solely about retrieving the rest of Harry’s things. So that he could move his son back into the Manor. So he could have his son in his life again. He just kept muttering to himself about how these muggles didn’t matter. The driver finally signaled Lucius that he’d pulled up to the address that he’d given him. This was it, he gave a heavy sigh and rolled down his window to look at the house for the first time. Typical muggle, but some how worse... almost as if this family alone among all muggles knew a secret way of draining out even the muggle’s desolate level of joy and happiness. If you can call living with out magic at all life or even remotely containing any joy and happiness that is. But the house seemed to be nothing more then an empty lifeless shell and looked as if it should have left Harry the same.  
  
Silently he thanked whatever god had had a hand in it and kept his boy sane after being in this hell. He looked at the house again as he got out of the open door of the limo. He almost wanted to burn it down, but then thought better of it. When he pictured Harry’s face at the news that they’d been killed in a fire... caused by Lucius. No, he would get through this with out killing them. Not only for Harry, but for Draco. These were his sole living relatives.  
  
“Please wait here, I shan’t be long.” Lucius said in a polite but clipped tone to the driver as he handed over a 50-pound note.  
  
“Of course sir.” The man looked stunned at the note.  
  
“That’s just for the drive over by the way. There’s more in it for you for waiting.” Lucius nodded to the man and turned towards the home. The Malfoy family had long ago figured out that if anything happened they might possibly need to hide among the muggles. They despised the muggles and the idea even more, but they had taught each generation how to get by in the muggle world with little to no magic if they needed to hide. Lucius himself knew how to get enough resources to live for a good 70 years as a muggle if he had to. He wasn’t sure what he’d do after that because he’d have to move and start over, since he wouldn’t age for those 70 years. But knowing he could do it, could survive that long even in that horror made him feel better as he walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
One of the skills he’d picked up was the idea of a tip. He knew muggles liked money more then they’d normally say. But if given a cash incentive, they’d do almost anything. He smiled to himself about the look on the driver’s face. He smirked again. He loved the fact that he could tip well enough to get very nice service. His smile faded as he realized he’d been standing there ten minutes and not even got a rude answer yet. Sighing again he knocked again and looked at his watch that he’d enchanted to always tell him the correct time for the time zone he was in. He realized then that it was only now six in the morning and the sky was only barely alight with the sun’s early rays. He looked up and studied the vivid pink and blue tones that mixed as the sun rose in the East.  
  
He knocked again at the unresponsive door. Lucius began to wonder if they were just hard of hearing or were incredibly rude as well as magic-less. If he’d been at home he’d have been up for the last hour and had probably read his paper and drank his morning tea already. As he knocked again and this time the curtains in the window of what might have been the kitchen moved to reveal a rather plump looking man with an unpleasant look on his face. The only thought that was running through Lucius’ mind was a rather dry comment as to the whereabouts of the man’s neck and where it might have been taken. But these thoughts were interrupted by the muggle clearing his throat, having opened the door slightly.  
  
“May I help you?” Vernon said in dark semi rude voice, his tone declaring very plainly that he didn’t want to be at the door at this time in the morning.  
  
“Yes I was wondering if I may come in. This won’t take a moment, I...”  
  
“No.” Vernon’s whole head shook.  
  
“No?” Lucius looked at him bewildered.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Maybe I’m not saying this right...”  
  
“We’re not interested. We aren’t buying today. Thank you just the same. Now be off.” Vernon’s whole body shook as he spoke. His bathrobe opening to reveal a white t shirt under it. He went to slam the door shut on Lucius and Lucius sneered at him. This was NOT over, and he was not going to be shut out. He moved his cane with lightning speed and knocked on the closed door. His mind set a blaze with rage. He was hoping the worthless slime would do that again, giving him an excuse to curse the door down. “What do you want you... ruddy sales man!” Vernon shouted before he even opened the door. “I said no!” He threw the door open.  
  
“Sir.” Lucius’ voice tight. “I am NOT a sales man.” Vernon looked him over carefully, taking in the fact he was in a very expensive looking suit. Then his eyes got wide as he finally noticed the limo outside in the street.  
  
“What’s this you’re on about then? Waking people in their homes before the sun’s even up!” Vernon lamented the fact once again that he was awake at this hour.  
  
“May I come inside?” Lucius said, his voice strained.  
  
“No you most certainly not!” Vernon glared at him.  
  
“I’ll explain everything inside.” Lucius was quickly coming to the point where he would loose his temper with this lump of a man.  
  
“You’ll bloody well explain here and now or I’ll shut the door in your face and if you even THINK of knocking again... I’ll... I’ll call the police.” Vernon looked like he thought his threat was pure genius.  
  
“Fine.” Lucius straightened his suit. “Since you’re rudeness has obviously been under reported then I’ll simply explain out here in terms that maybe your diminutive mind can handle.”  
  
“I NEVER!” Vernon went to slam the door again, but this time Lucius blocked it with his foot. Vernon didn’t seem to notice, he just kept slamming the door as hard as he could.  
  
“DURSLEY!” Lucius shouted. Vernon stopped and looked at him like _he’d_ lost his mind. “Would you...”  
  
“LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW!” Vernon tried again to slam the door.  
  
“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He slammed his gloved fist into the door and knocked it open. “This is about my son you fat assed moron. My son and the fact that you had no right to abuse him like that.”  
  
“Your son?” Vernon looked at him like he’d gone mental. “What _are_ you on about man?” Vernon asked exasperated.  
  
“Harry.” Lucius said the name. His tone acidic and dark as he moved towards Vernon. He said the name like it alone should have cleared everything up for Vernon. The fat muggle got a look on his face akin to utter horror, and then tried to feverently to slam the door. He lost touch with reality at that point as his fear consumed him. He had to get the door shut and get away from this _man_. But even though Lucius had moved his foot, the door refused to budge form the fully open spot. Vernon looked at it with a blank horror stricken look.  
  
“We don’t know... anyone by that name... no one lives here by that name...” Vernon had a sickening cold streak running up his spine.  
  
“You don’t now.” Lucius narrowed his eyes as he advanced on the fearful muggle. “I’m taking him to live with me at the end of this term at Hogwarts. I won’t allow you to touch my son again. I would sooner cut off my own arm then send him back here now that he’s legally my child again.” Vernon’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline such as it was. If this man was apart of Harry’s world he was in trouble now.  
  
“H-how can he be... be your ch-child?” Vernon stuttered, backing up from the man he knew was most likely a wizard. “H-he was b-born to my w-wife’s sister!” He seemed to be grasping at any fact he could to keep himself from slipping into a full-blown panic.  
  
“No. He wasn’t.” Lucius walked fully into the house and gave it a brief, unimpressed once over with his eyes. “I’ve cared for their child as my own. It’s part of an old wizarding tradition. We were to raise each other’s children. James had my child, and I had his. Then that mad man went and killed them before they could raise my son. Before I could contact anyone to tell them of our bargain... he was sent to you... sent to you for care... And I was bound by the contract not to say a word till he came of age. Which wasn’t all that long ago. I’ve explained everything to him and he wants to move back with me.” Lucius advanced again. “Though who could blame him....” He looked around and noticed the pictures of what he could only assume was this muggle’s spawn.  
  
“YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” Vernon seemed to switch gears and began to try to push Lucius bodily out of the house.  
  
“BACK OFF!” Lucius magically repelled Vernon off of his person. “Now!” Lucius straightened his suit again and popped his neck. “If you would move and get out of my way, I’ll just go get his things and you can go back to your dismal muggle life.” Lucius tried to get past the stunned muggle.  
  
“NO!” Vernon tried once more to body slam Lucius out of his house. Lucius responded by pulling the snake-head off of his cane and revealed the wand he’d had built into it. Six inches of ebony wood with a veela hair and a unicorn tail hair put into the core for stronger charm and enchantment work.  
  
“Mobilicorpus!” Lucius shouted as Vernon came at him, his body flung from the body under the effects of being weightless. Lucius walked farther into the small home and officially declared it the worse _home_ he’d ever had the displeasure of being in. “Where is Harry’s room.” Lucius was done asking. They would tell him what he wanted to know or he’d force it out of them slowly.  
  
“Upstairs... smallest room... top of the stairs....” Vernon choked out as he watched Lucius stride up the stairs and to the room they’d given Harry out of fear of his kind, all the while upside down and floating against the wall. Once Lucius was out of sight the spell broke and dropped Vernon to the ground. He regretted giving the boy the room now, but it kept him out of the way for the most part. This was a good thing, he thought, the child would be out of his life... he would never again have to see that misfit monster. But some how he knew, knew it down to his core, that this was wrong. The abomination leaving him was a bad thing for him some how.  
  
As if it would take the part of his life he truly enjoyed away. Take it away and rip it out of his grasp and leave him with no joy. He loved Harry, well, loved to torture him and abuse him. Something about it spoke to his darker impulses. By beating the boy and starving him it made him morbidly happy inside. He’d never cared why, so long as he could get a way with it. His wife had never objected to it.  
  
“Vernon, what are you doing on the floor.” Petunia walked in from the kitchen. “You’ll be late for work.” Vernon turned to look at his wife. She’d been out back for a moment and hadn’t heard any of what was going on in the home. He looked frantically up the stairs and couldn’t see the stranger so he quickly scurried over to his wife. In a hushed tone he drew her attention down to him.  
  
“Someone’s in the house!” He hissed in his hushed tones.  
  
“Who?” Her tone frantic. “Why, where is he... are you alright?” Frantic fear filling her voice.  
  
“I don’t know who he is... but he...” Vernon looked around frantically. “He claims to be the boy’s father...” He swallowed quickly. “He says their kind switches children at birth all the time... now that Harry’s come of age in their world... he can go back with him....” He trembled, stumbling over his own words. “I wouldn’t let him in and he did... did...”  
  
“No...” She gasped as she covered her mouth.  
  
“He did _it_ on me!” He hissed. “He went up stairs to steal us blind... he’ll probably come back down and kill us all I think...” Vernon stopped talking as he heard the stairs creak.  
  
“No.” Lucius pointed his wand at the sack that hovered behind him. “I wouldn’t still you blind. Nor have I. I’m no thief. Now, as for murder... that’s another matter entirely. I’ve murdered whole villages in the name of a mad man. And never once blinked an eye because I knew I’d be punished for my sins.” Lucius looked at the pair of them. “The only thing keeping me from killing you and giving you the ultimate punishment for your sins, is the fact that my son... my precious Harry specifically asked me not to do that.” Lucius glared the pair down, both sitting on the floor.  
  
“The... the boy asked you not to kill us?” Petunia looked shocked. She’d always thought that the moment the boy came of age he’d turn on them. Rightly so, but she felt he’d kill them when he was old enough to do it himself.  
  
“Yes. He was rather adamant about that. He didn’t care what else I did to you. But so long as I didn’t kill you he would accept the rest. Something about you still being the only family that the boy I raised as my son still had alive. He however, will never see you. Because I trained him myself. He’d have killed you before entering here if he were here today. So count yourself lucky that you ended up with my son who had to be servile to your abusive life style.” Vernon looked indignant at that.  
  
“How dare you...!” Lucius whipped his wand over at the man and pointed it at him.  
  
“As I was saying.” Lucius cleared his throat. “Had he been left in my care he would have slaughtered you all in your sleep and made it look like a muggle robbery gone bad. But before you get any plans or thoughts of us robbing you and killing you.... I assure you that I wouldn’t robe the poor. My servant house elves own more then the lot of you combine.” He stroked down off the stairs, the sack still floating behind him. “I only took what was in Harry’s room. He’ll be living with me from now on, at our family’s estate. Lily and James’ boy, Draco, will never come here. I will shelter him from the likes of you.” Lucius turned towards them. “I wouldn’t leave a boggart in your care you... filthy slime.” Lucius was seething now. “But no mater what I feel you’re going to sign this.” He handed a piece of paper to the Dursley’s hunkered pair.  
  
“What’s this then?” Vernon asked in a hesitant but defiant tone.  
  
“It signs away any and all claim you have to Draco as his legal guardians.” Lucius narrowed his eyes as he looked at them.  
  
“That’s his name?” Petunia looked at Lucius, compassion clear in her eyes as she signed away.  
  
“Yes.” He smiled at her. The woman was agreeing, whether through fear or through some kind of compassion, he didn’t know.  
  
“What kind of fool name is that?” Vernon said indignantly.  
  
“A strong magical one.” Lucius moved he papers to him. “Now sign the damn papers.”  
  
“No.” Vernon crossed his arms and got a smug look on his face. “You can’t make me either.” He looked triumphantly up at the wizard.  
  
“Want to make a bet?” Lucius got a very happy glint in his eye as he made Vernon wonder just how powerful this _man_ was.  
  
“But you.... and... i...” Vernon stammered out, the defiance leaving his voice and face.  
  
“I wont kill you, or even have to threaten. And while it’s not legal in my world, it’s also untraceable. So I think I know the perfect spell that would make you do my bidding and sign the damned papers. I suggest you simply comply and sign your fucking name.” Lucius looked rather angry at the muggle.  
  
“No. I want that other boy brought back here. Dratho or what ever his name is. We’ll fix him. 16 years with you couldn’t have corrupted him that much. We’ll give him a proper normal name and anything is better then that abomination you left us with. We took _it_ into our home, gave it our food, and this is the thanks we get?” Lucius lost his temper at that, he pulled his wand back on Vernon and seethed with pure rage.  
  
“IMPERIO!” He screamed. The blinding light hit Vernon square in the head and he lulled his head to the side. “Now sign the damn papers you fat stupid muggle. Sign away all rights you have as a legal guardian of Draco Lucius Potter, sign them over to me.” Vernon complied slowly, signing his name and initialing along the side where he needed to as he held the ink pen. He looked up blankly at Lucius when he was done and looked as if he was awaiting more orders. Lucius broke the spell and by the time he was aware of what was happening Lucius was loading Harry’s things into the limo.  
  
“THAT WON’T EVER HOLD UP IN COURT! YOU’LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!” Vernon screamed out as he came running out of the house.  
  
“Ha, that’s a laugh.” Lucius closed the door and walked up to Vernon.  
  
“You will! This is not the end of this I tell you!” He shouted as he stamped his foot.  
  
“You still think a great muggle like you will ever find me and my children? My home is so well warded muggles like you can’t even come near it. But on top of that, you still believe you could take us to your muggle court system even if you could find us?” Lucius laughed again. “How would you do that with out saying we’re magical and that I forced you to sign the rights via a spell?” He leaned in. “No one would believe you, and you’d be a laughing stalk in this world, not to mention hated and hunted in our world. I’m no Dumbledore. I wouldn’t cover up the fact that you abused the savior of the wizarding world. I’d publicize it. Drag your name through every bit of mud you’d earned and you’d be in prison shortly, if you lived that long.”  
  
“I...” Vernon looked around as the neighbors came out to see him shouting at this man.  
  
“I suggest you just shut up Dursley and count yourself lucky that Harry is as kind and as gentle a wizard as to not want you all dead right now. Because if it were up to me, I’d have killed you. All he had to say was, Dad, kill them.... but he didn’t. He asked me to keep you alive. He knows that too. And he specifically told me to keep you alive through this.... _encounter_.” Lucius fumed at the short round man. “Now get back in your filthy muggle home and get out of my sight least I come back here and teach you WHY people fear the sight of me in my world.” Lucius looked utterly disgusted to even have to speak to this monster. “I’m leaving now you filthy muggle. Go have a good day. I’ll leave now so you can go deal with the empty shell of your life how ever you see fit to do so.” He looked down his nose at the man. “If that includes suicide I’d like to recommend hanging or a shot gun.” With that he got into the limo and it drove away.  
  
Lucius looked up to notice the driver seemed more edgy now. He sighed to himself realizing that the driver had to have heard him talking. He pulled out his wand and asked the man to pull over for a moment. He cast a low level oblivion spell and pulled the memory from the driver.  
  
“Thank you driver, I’m sorry, the motion was just getting to me. Could we please start driving again?”  
  
“Oh sure thing sir!” The driver looked a bit confused but started driving again.  
  
“Oh yes, I forgot, your tip for waiting.” He pulled out three 50-pound notes and slipped them through the window between them. “I didn’t mean to be so long.”  
  
“It’s alright sir.” The man smiled in the mirror. He couldn’t really remember how long the man had been, but the guy was nice and friendly and tipped really well. The fact that he was sorry for making him wait how ever long was odd to him. Quickly he took the man to the place he’d picked him up. “This alright sir?”  
  
“Yes. Thank you.” He stepped out the open door and handed the man another tip and then the money for the ride. “Thank you again for the very pleasant ride.” He looked at the man’s nametag. “I’ll be sure to ask for you again Jason.” He smiled and took his bag with him into the building.  
  


***

  
Lucius was greeted at the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor by a group of House elves. He smiled and they looked surprised. He’d been happier since the night before. Something was up and the elves knew it might not bode well for them. He stepped to the side of the large double doors that lead away from the entrance hall. He opened the closet and put his traveling cloak away and held on tightly to the bag in his arm.  
  
“Sir?” An elf squeaked.  
  
“I have some things to attend to, please go back to your business.” He sighed as he walked through the entrance into the foyer and turned to the large door to the left and went through it to the grand staircase in the west front stairwell. He moved to the side of it and opened the doors there. He stroked his hands down the lovely marble stone there. Lucius put his hand on the family coat of arms that was in the center of the small wall. He wiped the spider webs away from the wall and then as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Harry James Malfoy.” The stones split down the middle opening to reveal a large sitting room.  
  
Lucius walked in slowly and carefully. He’d had to spell the room larger over the years to hold a full sized adult. He went over to the full sized bed and laid the bag of Harry’s possessions on the middle of it. He knew the elves would probably attempt to put the things away if he didn’t tell them other wise. He looked over at the book cases lining the wall and picked up a book he’d read to Harry when he was only three days old in this very room.  
  
“The littlest seeker....” Lucius sat down on the couch, flipping through the magically animated pages, crying to himself as he sat in the room reliving his past. He’d had the room adapted to fit Harry’s personality as he’d seen it from the few times he’d seen the boy. He looked over at the corner sofa he’d had delivered and sighed. He hoped his son’s friends would visit over the holidays. He remembered how much time he and Narcissia had spent in here, and felt guilty once again for wiping her mind of this room.  
  
He looked at the empty shelves awaiting the things that Harry would probably find things to put on them. He smiled at the memory of where all the hidden cupboards were around the room and he hoped that he’d get the chance to tell Harry about them. Harry would have a lot of privacy in this room. He smiled as he remembered making the same kind of cupboards for Draco when he turned 11. He’d come home from Hogwarts his first year and found that in his room Lucius had added secret rooms, and once he showed Draco how to set the wards on them, Draco set the passwords so that no one but himself could open them. He hoped Harry would let him explain them to him.  
  
“Knut for your thoughts.” A voice said from the mirror. Lucius looked up to see his reflection looking at him but not mirroring him.  
  
“It’s okay Alistair.” He smiled softly, wiping the tears away. “I’m getting things ready for Harry.  
  
“Okay... I thought he wasn’t going to be coming back.’ The mirror changed it’s expression to one of shock.  
  
“Well he wouldn’t have... but I told him....” Alistair looked shocked. “James is dead...”  
  
“Fuck.” Alistair sighed and looked concerned. “Draco?”  
  
“He’s... well he’ll be home for his birthday....” Lucius looked down and cried.  
  
“What’s happened while I’ve been asleep?” The image stretched and flexed the reflection like a person waking up.  
  
“James was killed by Voldemort.” Alistair’s eyes went wide. “And before I could find Harry they sent him to live with Lily’s muggle family... her sister got married to a wizard hating muggle... who tried to abuse and beat the magic out of Harry.”  
  
“Okay...” Alistair looked anything but fine with that.  
  
“He... turned out to be a lovely young man. He...” Lucius wiped his eyes as he wept. “He’s got friends... and he’s happy... and I hope to the gods I’ve not fucked that up....” Lucius cried.  
  
“What house did he end up in?”  
  
“Gryffendor.” Lucius sighed as the mirror snorted.  
  
“Figures.” He shook his head. “Do they like each other?” Alistair bit his lip.  
  
“Draco ended up in Slytherin... they actually grew up mortal enemies.” Lucius tried not to laugh at that.  
  
“A generation cut off from the damn feud and they try to rekindle it.” Alistair rolled his eyes and leaned against the frame he was trapped with in.  
  
“Yep. The magic’s been undoing and their rage has been getting worse. They nearly killed each other last week. Now they’re kind of brothers... and I hope their coping. That’s all I can hope at this point.” Lucius wiped his eye one last time. “At any rate.” He put the book on the coffee table in front of the corner sofa. “I’ll have my boys home in three days... and then I can deal with the fall out of my lies.” He looked worn as he looked at his magical reflection.  
  
“What aren’t you telling me Lucius.” Alister stroked the mirror where Lucius had reached out to touch it.  
  
“I’m asking Draco to stay... but I... I don’t know if he wants me in his life anymore....” He tried not to break down crying yet again.  
  
“Breaking your heart isn’t it.” He gave a soft sad smile. “Wondering if he still loves you as his father or if he hates you as the man who took away his family?”  
  
“Yes....” Lucius wept.  
  
“Don’t worry so much.” He stroked Lucius’ cheek as best he could. “You and the misses might not have given birth to that lad, but he adores you. I’m sure of it. He’ll stay, not out of duty or anything like that. But because you are his father. You raised him to be intelligent and controlled by himself, not others. And you gave him the teachings and skills that he loves you for. He won’t leave you, not now, not ever.” Alistair looked right into Lucius’ pained eyes.  
  
“Alistair... I ... I wish I could believe it... it’s just... I...”  
  
“Don’t fret.” Alister gave him a small smile. “I’m not allowed to lie, you know that. If I didn’t think that was going to happen with my whole... well not heart... but being.... I couldn’t have said it.” He gave a warm smile. “So what I said is true, I know he’ll stay.” He gave Lucius a winning smile and a dirty wink.  
  
“Thank you Alistair... I needed that...” Lucius looked down to avoid the mirror seeing his blushing face. His long blonde hair falling in front of him to shield his embarrassment. He felt like he was home again, back when he had just come home from school... his father due to come in and find him... He still remembered his father’s words after the house elf had found him kissing the enchanted mirror. He reached a hand up and gently stroked the rim of the glass.  
  
Alister gave a moan of pleasure and then gave a wicked smirk and wink. Lucius blew a kiss at the mirror as he walked out of the room. Harry would enjoy having Alistair there to talk to at any time. Alistair had been the dearest friend and confidant of many of the Malfoy boys over the years. And even a few of the girls. He had a presence that filled that mirror with more then the regular enchantments. Lucius walked out of the room smiling to himself, remembering the times he’d spent with that mirror and the secrets they’d shared.  
  
Lucius closed the doors behind him and decided that instead of walking the distance to the kitchens or even just summoning the house elves he’d apperate outside the kitchens. He smirked and apperated directly into the East stairwell just north of the kitchen. He walked over to a large painting of an orc fire pit and pushed in on the third dancing skull. The painting swung open and revealed a very posh kitchen inside.  
  
“MASTER IS IN THE KITCHEN!” Elves wailed as they came running to Lucius. The others, upon seeing him redoubled their work efforts and he smiled at them. Again they stopped and all of them thinking about how one of them or all of them were about to get viciously attacked.  
  
“Sir?” An elf walked up with it’s head held down.  
  
“Oh, hello... I would like to make myself a sandwich.” Every elf in the room began to wail.  
  
“Sir... we... we.... can....” The elf started to stutter it’s round eyes bugging out.  
  
“No, no... I don’t want to be any trouble for you. You all have worked so hard for so long... why not have a vacation?”  
  
“V-v-vacation??!” The elves wailed and thrashed about. “Is... is sir feeling okay?” The little elf looked like it wanted to call a doctor for Lucius.  
  
“Yeah. I am. My sons will be coming soon in about three days... I want you to all rest up for their arrival. But I also need a feast for the double birthday party. Draco and Harry will be having a joint one this year and I’m going to probably have a fair few people here.” The elves all looked more relieved at the talk of extensive work.  
  
“Sir shouldn’t scare us like that.” The little elf panted as it held it’s chest. “We were thinking we were all being sacked...” The little elf smiled brightly. “But a party is very welcome. We welcome the challenge and the work.” It beamed. “Does master have any requests?”  
  
“Well you know Draco’s tastes... I suppose one of you should really go to Hogwarts and ask Dobby about what Harry likes. He’d know better then any one.”  
  
“Yes sir.” One of the elves popped out from the distance and was off to Hogwarts.  
  
“Oh, get the master bedroom prepared for Narcissia. She’ll probably be home in the next day or so... and you should probably get the Capen suite ready for me.... I have a feeling she’s not going to want me in the bedroom when she gets back.”  
  
“Why’s that sir?” The head elf asked with a puzzled look.  
  
“She... didn’t like the contract the first time around and now she’ll know I had her mind wiped of it so she wouldn’t know Draco wasn’t her child.” He explained to the little elf.  
  
“Wizards are funny creatures.” An elf said before slapping hands over it’s mouth and popping out to punish itself.  
  
“He is right though... we are... but... you haven’t questioned that both boys are coming here....” He looked at the elves confused.  
  
“We’ve always known sir.” The head elf shrugged. “You didn’t talk about it, and rules say not to talk of masters’ secrets. You don’t talk about it so we don’t talk about it.” The elves all nodded.  
  


***

  
Lucius had fixed his own sandwich, the first one he’d ever fixed himself. He smiled at how messy it looked and nibbled on the edge as he wrote out a very short letter to a very... popular magazine. He finished his letter and set about finding the owl he kept in the west green house to deliver it. Stopping to read it over one last time.  
  
 _To Payments Due department director, Play Witch Magazine,  
  
Dear Sir or Madam,  
  
I would very much like to congratulate you on the very imaginative spread of last week’s main photo shoot. It was very inspired and showed off the lovely young man’s rather full balls in a very flattering light.  
  
I’m writing in regards to my subscription. I would very much like to pay for another five-year subscription for myself; and one for my son as well. He’s currently an of age student at Hogwarts in his sixth year and I’d very much like him to get last week’s and this week’s issues today. I’m inclosing the money for the specific issues, plus the two five year subscriptions as well as any handling fees. I would also like to request it be sent discretely to him and with the enclosed note from me to him.  
  
Thank you,  
Your faithful reader,  
Lucius Malfoy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of interest there... the old version of this had him basically saying to the elves that they were to wait on Narcissia and he would fix his own meals. But I decided that just... is NOT lucius... so I revamped it to him doing it this once because he felt he should see how Harry had lived and then go back to his normal feeling about elves. They make good servants and the odd centerpiece. But where as the old version was only four pages long... I don’t feel QUITE as bad about only taking the story a little farther past the kitchen scene... cuz... I mean.... I managed to make


	5. Potions, Lessons, Friends?

Potions class seemed to drag on. The only real change was that Knott was off trying to chat up a wooden plank in the supply closet. No one was sure if his constant head trauma would clear up. But most only vaguely cared in light of the fact that yet again Draco didn’t show up to class. Harry was also rather shocked by this after the note asking him to meet him after class. So he was even more shocked to find Draco sitting outside the classroom across the hall waiting on Potions to end.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Harry walked up to him and gave him a hand up.  
  
“Yeah, just...”  
  
“Kind of tetchy?” Harry supplied.  
  
“You have no idea...” Draco looked down.  
  
“You weren’t in class so I kind of figured....” Harry shrugged, ignoring the people walking in the hallway by them giving them odd looks.  
  
“Yeah... Snape got me, well us actually excused from classes till after my birthday if you’re interested.” He looked up for the first time in a while.  
  
“How come he didn’t tell me?” Harry frowned.  
  
“Personally?” Draco looked at him, asking permission to go on with his thoughts.  
  
“Sure.” Harry shrugged, his bag started to slip so he grabbed at it quickly.  
  
“I think he’s probably feeling very stupid and petty.” Draco opened the empty classroom’s door for Harry to enter.  
  
“Okay, you’re going to have to run that one by me again.” Harry, looked confused as he walked into the room and slumped his book bag down on the first empty desk.  
  
“Well think about it. For the last six years he’s been sure of one thing in the universe. You were Harry James Potter, son of James Harold Potter, and hated you for that.” Draco propped himself up on the Professor’s desk.  
  
“And this is supposed to help explain things how?” Harry turned to study Draco and decided to sit on the desk with his bag. “I mean he knows I’m not James’ boy now.”  
  
“Exactly.” Draco pulled his knees up onto the desk, sitting with them up to his chest. “He lost the one true fact in his life. He doesn’t know how to act around you.” He said adamantly.  
  
“Yesterday was a change.” Harry grinned.  
  
“What happened yesterday?” Draco tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Oh, nothing much... I just earned 35 points for Gryffendor.... in Snape’s class.”  
  
“Merlin’s wrinkling sack!” Draco looked rocked. “How the hell did you manage that?”  
  
“I got 15 for knowing the homework from summer.” Draco nodded. “10 for saying everything right....” Harry blushed.  
  
“And the other 10?” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh the Slytherins won us that... cuz Gryffendor was the only house in the room that didn’t ask ‘stupid questions’ about me being a Malfoy.” Harry gave a wry smile.  
  
“Bloody hell. I leave for one day and they go bat shit nuts.” Draco threw his arms up in the air. “Honestly if I had know leaving would have done that I’d have staid just to keep them all on their rockers!” He gave a mock exclaim before grinning at Harry.  
  
“Oh you missed the best bit... unless you actually like Knott...”  
  
“Theo... yeah we’re okay.” Draco shrugged. “Why?”  
  
“He might not be.” Draco gave him a puzzled look. “Snape hit him... with a LOT of stuff to the head... when Blaise and him came to question me...”  
  
“They what?” Draco looked shocked.  
  
“They came to question me as to what Snape had meant. Anyways, Knott spent most of his time licking the wall.”  
  
“no!” Draco had a pure scandalous look on his face.  
  
“Yeah... I feel kind of sorry for him... they’re not really sure if he’s okay or not now.” Harry sighed.  
  
“Gods.” Draco sighed. “I should have known that Snape would snap though.” He grinned.  
  
“I don’t think anyone was prepared for that. He stunned my whole house into utter silence.... HERMIONE didn’t even raise her hand.” He gave Draco a meaningful look.  
  
“HOLY SHIT!” Draco fell backwards, dying of shock, apparently. His legs and arms twitching and convulsing in some kind of bizarre seizure.  
  
“Dramatic much?” Harry grinned.  
  
“Too over the top?” Draco sat up, his hair tousled and asked in a bright perky voice.  
  
“You were flailing.” Harry smiled a crooked smile, before bursting into full on laughter.  
  
“Yeah.” Draco burst out laughing too. Together they sat there glowing long after the laughter ended and they were just experiencing each other’s comfortable silence. “Harry?” Draco bit his lip and looked apprehensive.  
  
“Yeah?” Harry hoped he could handle what ever Draco asked him.  
  
“C-can you tell me about my parents?” Draco looked up then, his silver eyes alite with unshed tears, all of which threatened to break out.  
  
“I can try.” Harry turned then and opened his bag. “I thought you might want this... so I had Mione show me how to duplicate it....” He shoved off of the desk and walked over to Draco, sitting next to him he handed him a wrapped package. Draco looked uncertain again but bit his lip and with a heavy sigh, he tore open the package. Inside resided a simple looking book, but upon opening it Draco’s breath caught in his throat.  
  
“H-harry...” Draco started crying as he looked down at the long book.  
  
“I hoped you’d like it.” Harry hugged Draco close. “It’s every photo I could find of them.” He gave Draco a soft smile. “I know what it’s like...” He said softly as he watched Draco looking at the photos.  
  
“What?” Draco looked up, his eyes soft from his tears.  
  
“To want to know them.” He wiped the tears away from Draco’s cheek and squeezed his shoulder. “What do you want to know?” He said softly.  
  
“D-do...” Draco started but stopped, crying again.  
  
“It’s okay. Take your time.” He said soothingly as he rubbed Draco’s back.  
  
“D-do... do you think they’d... even like me?” Draco looked up, his eyes streaming tears as he silently pleaded Harry for some kind of absolution from all his past sins.  
  
“The real you.” Harry said honestly. He smiled softly at Draco’s look of puzzlement. “I never liked the mask you put up... but this you... the real you... the one who can laugh and smile and even cry... yeah I like him. I think they’d have liked you. I think they’d have loved you.” Harry said softly.  
  
“I...” Draco’s voice broke as he clung to Harry. Somewhere what ever he’d been thinking was washed away. Not with pride or anything selfish, but at the pure joy that Harry had said that. Especially when he didn’t have to. He buried his face into Harry’s chest and sobbed. He only vaguely noticed Harry holding him close. He’d not even noticed that Harry had spelled the door shut and silenced the place so no one else would listen in. He cried on Harry for what seemed like hours till he eventually curled up to sleep.  
  
Draco wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but he as he woke slowly he realized he was still in the classroom. He looked around and realized he was on a soft sofa instead of a hard desk. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he realized Harry was sitting near him on a comfy looking stuffed chair working on homework. He looked up at Harry and just watched him concentrating on his work. He smiled softly at how at easy Harry had been around him.  
  
“I honestly don’t know how you’re coping so well.” Draco said softly as he sat up and stretched.  
  
“Oh I’m not. It’s just... I’m working my arse off trying to keep myself from thinking about it.” Harry blushed as he looked up and realized he was being watched.  
  
“Well you’re coming off like you’re so.... stable about it all...” Draco shrugged, trying to grasp at a word that seemed to be floating away from him.  
  
“Stable? Maybe, okay with it... not so much.” Harry gave a soft sigh before he closed his book and parchment. “I honestly... don’t know what to do or what to say... I’m just... lost...” He said slowly and honestly as he stumbled over his words.  
  
“Well at least we’re lost together.” Draco smiled softly. “Nice sofa.” He said stretching out on it.  
  
“Thanks. It took two of the desks to get enough material to make it decent enough to put you on. But I couldn’t just leave you to sleep on the table.” Harry pinked up as did Draco.  
  
“How long have I been asleep?” Draco’s pinked cheeks went on into a full on blush.  
  
“Well lunch is almost over.” Harry grinned softly. “If you’re hungry...” Harry pointed to a tray of food.” Draco puzzled at how Harry had selected foods he liked.  
  
“Okay, this is going to sound stupid... but how did you know what I liked?” He frowned.  
  
“I asked Dobby to bring some food for you.” Harry’s blush deepening.  
  
“Oh.” Draco felt honored that Harry had cared enough about him to ask someone who knew what he liked. “So... um...” Draco looked around and then looked back at Harry. “Is there anything you want to know?” Draco hoped he could give some thing back to Harry for what he’d done for him already.  
  
“I.... dunno.” He shrugged. “I mean... I want to know if I... you know... fit in.... but... I’m not sure if I even know what to ask...” Harry thought about it. “That doesn’t make much sense... does it?” He gave a soft sigh.  
  
“Yeah it does.” Draco gave him a soft smile. “And, I think now that I know you’re Lucius’ son... I can see traits in you that remind me of you. Strong willed.... determined... and kind.” He said the last word softly.  
  
“Not exactly a word I’ve ever....”  
  
“Stuck to Lucius... yeah I know.” Draco smiled. “But it’s the truth. He wears this fucking mask that makes mine look like a farce and all... but he is kind... and quite a few other things that remind me of you.” Draco got up and fixed himself some tea. “I think you’ll fit in rather well.” He gave Harry a look that spoke of longing to belong there as well.  
  
“It’s okay.” Harry hugged Draco close suddenly.  
  
“I... I...” Draco felt an emotional wreck as he started to cry again. He felt safe with Harry here... holding him... protecting him....  
  
“It’s okay. You’re still apart of this family.” Draco listened to Harry talking. “No mater what you’re a part of this family. Always and forever.” He pulled back and his shining emerald eyes looked into Draco’s silver ones. “Always.”  
  


***

  
The pair of them staid there till almost time for supper and had talked on things from the emotionally deep to intellectual battle grounds. Even stopping off to talk utter trivial things that only a teenaged boy would even begin to care about. In that time they’d discovered together that they had unexpected talents that neither new about. Draco had admitted that he loved to draw and paint, while Harry had admitted to being partial to writing himself. They’d even admitted to both collecting chocolate frog cards. They confided their souls in each other and built up a friendship that should have been there from the start.  
  
“You know... we are avoiding one whole area here.” Draco sipped his late evening tea.  
  
“Oh?” Harry blinked, they’d been talking about the merits of different styles of brooms.  
  
“Yeah.” Draco sat his tea down on the little table they’d made over the course of the day. “We’re not talking about how this is going to change our bodies.” Draco looked right at Harry. “I don’t know about you... but I’m not sure I’m going to keep the dark hair.” Harry looked at him puzzled.  
  
“Okay?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well for one... I can’t even picture myself with dark body hair.” Draco looked down at himself. “I mean.... black pubes... what would that even look like.” He blinked.  
  
“You... you mean you’re blonde all the way down...” Harry’s eyes got rather large.  
  
“Yep. And it looks... right on my with my light features... I’m tempted to try a charm to see what it’d look like... but honestly I’m kind of scared.”  
  
“I’d not even thought about that.” Harry looked down. “It’ll be like wanking a stranger...” He blushed as he said that.  
  
  
“Gods... you don’t think that’ll change too...do you?” Draco’s eyes got wide.  
  
“I’m not sure... I don’t know... you know..... what sizes run in what families...” Harry felt his face flushing worse.  
  
“I’m rather happy with what I have.... gods I’d hate it if it changed too.” Draco thought about it more and more and shivered.  
  
“Yeah......” Harry’s face and voice so far away from the conversation as he pictured himself naked and blonde... all the possibilities overwhelming him.  
  
“Can I ask a really um... personal... question.....?” Draco was blushing horribly.  
  
“Draco, we’re not about to go holding things against each other now are we?”  
  
“No.” Draco admitted with a nod.  
  
“Okay, then ask.” Harry felt he could trust Draco now. Though this talk of sex and changing did leave Harry wondering if he should tell Draco his biggest secret.  
  
“How big is your cock?” Harry’s eyes flew open, he’d been expecting something like that to be asked but expecting it and actually hearing it were too different things.  
  
“Bloody hell...” Harry blushed three darker shades.  
  
“Too personal?” Draco looked carefully at Harry.  
  
“Something I never thought I’d be talking about with you.” He said playfully.  
  
“Scared Harry?”  
  
“Not even.” Harry lied. “Okay, totally.” His blush still firmly in place.  
  
“If it helps... I’ll tell you mine....” Draco bit his lip.  
  
“Really?” Harry blinked.  
  
“Yeah. Nothing to hide or be ashamed of.” Draco closed his eyes, stealing himself for this revelation. “I’m eight inches long.” Draco finally said with a face that showed he hoped Harry would divulge his secret too.  
  
“Not bad.” Harry gave a soft smile. “I think I have you beat...”  
  
“Oh you think?” Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
“Well I think because I don’t know how big....” Harry blushed.  
  
“How could you not know?” Draco’s mouth fell open.  
  
“Never measured.” Harry simply shrugged and took in Draco’s utterly shocked expression.  
  
“Oh for the love of....” Draco went and picked up his wand. “Open your pants.” Draco sighed.  
  
“What?” Harry dead panned.  
  
“Open. Your. DAMN. Pants. Now.... please?” Draco was starting to get put out by this whole thing.  
  
“Okay.” Harry sighed and opened his fly and with prompting from Draco took out his limp cock and balls, which even limp were decent sized. “What now?”  
  
“Well this...” Draco did a wand movement and instantly Harry felt himself utterly aroused beyond anything he’d ever felt before. “And then a simple measuring spell.” Draco brandished his wand and numbers appeared up the side of Harry’s cock. “Looks like you have got me beat... by a full inch.” Draco read off, his breath close to Harry’s cock.  
  
“Do I get to see yours?” Harry panted, feeling utterly stupid for being the only one exposed.  
  
“Sure.” Draco opened his fly and hauled his cock out before placing the same two charms on himself, his eight-inch cock now jetting out of his crotch. “See what I mean. The blonde hair looks good on me.” He looked at it. “I can’t picture myself with dark hair like you.” Draco looked at Harry’s cock and felt slightly odd.  
  
“Well I know what you mean... I’m not sure how I’ll handle being blonde.” Harry sat down, his cock still hanging out.  
  
“Just two more days...” Draco turned and looked at Harry. “You going to come to the manor on my birthday?” Draco bit his lip.  
  
“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry smiled and hugged him.


	6. Wanking Charms

  
“So... we have the next two days off from classes?” Harry sat back, his pants still open.  
  
“Yeah.” Draco shrugged, wondering where he was going with this.  
  
“Well....” Harry blushed bright red.  
  
“And who was chiding me about being cautious to talk?” Draco smirked at Harry’s blush.  
  
“I was just thinking about the wank time that gives us...” Harry tried not to look at Draco just then.  
  
“Oh....” Draco sat back utterly stunned.  
  
“Oh? That’s all I get to that?” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well honestly Harry, of all the things I pictured coming out of your mouth, I never figured on it being about you wanting to wank.” Draco vaguely rolled his eyes. Smirking the whole time.  
  
“Yeah, well _someone_ went off and left me nice and hard.” Harry waved his hand at his crotch.  
  
“Would it make you feel better if I conjured a handless wanking charm?” Draco smirked.  
  
“No thanks. I prefer my own hand.” Harry held up his hands.  
  
“Oh?” Draco raised an eyebrow then, curious how much time Harry must spend wanking to have a preference. “And you came by this preference how?”  
  
“Fourth year.” Harry shivered.  
  
“What happened....?” Draco left it open so Harry didn’t have to answer.  
  
“The Gryffendor blokes figured out how to do that charm. So we’d cast it randomly on each other. Just for kicks... well one day four of them did it to me at the same time....” Harry shuddered. “I had to go to the school nurse to heal me... and imagine trying to walk down the hall screaming and moaning while having an orgasm. I had to cast a silencing charm on myself till I got down there.” Harry blushed.  
  
“Ah... bad memories.”  
  
“Well it’s more then that. I... it felt weird. Don’t get me wrong. Magic feels nice most of the time... but that charm wasn’t as great for me. So I stick with my hand.” Harry shrugged.  
  
“Odd. See I got used to the charm. Put a cum rag over the end, cast the charm, and sit back and enjoy the pleasure being done to you.” Draco shrugged.  
  
“I know I said we wouldn’t judge, but that’s an utter prat thing to think.” Harry scoffed at Draco. “You’re by yourself, and you’re not even pleasuring yourself.”  
  
“Am too, it’s my magic.” Draco snorted.  
  
“Yeah, but not your hand.” Harry blinked at Draco.  
  
“So?” Draco scoffed.  
  
“So? So..... So the point is that you’re supposed to use your own hand!” Harry couldn’t fathom using a charm to do all the work.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I just don’t see it that way.” Draco shrugged.  
  
“When’s the last time you did it with your hand?” Harry smirked.  
  
“Third year. I’d perfected the charm by then.” Draco smirked back.  
  
“Well I dare you to do it now.” Harry countered.  
  
“Why?” Draco made a slightly disgusted face.  
  
“Because if you will, I will.” Harry smirked from ear to ear.  
  
“I... wait... WHAT?” Shock giving way to surprise and then lustful joy on Draco’s face.  
  
“I’m serious. If you’ll beat off right now, right here... then I’ll do the same.” Harry leaned back, putting more of his body on display as his shirt road up a little. “But you’ve got to start first.” Harry grinned.  
  
“Damn it.” Draco blushed as he gripped his cock, muttering a lubing charm as he stroked his cock.  
  
“Was that really so hard?” Harry asked as he lubed up his own hand and grasped his large cock. Stroking himself while he looked into Draco’s eyes.   
  
“No....” Draco bit his lip to stifle a moan.  
  
“Best part in the whole world.. it’s you doing it to you....” Harry moaned as his hand began to fly up and down on his own pole.  
  
“C-can...” Draco moaned back. “Can I ask you another question?” He bit his lip trying to breathe normally.  
  
“What?” Harry panted, working himself up.  
  
“Who are you thinking of?” Draco moaned.  
  
“Y-you first....” Harry’s voice sounded breathy and lustful.  
  
“I’m... I...” Draco had to stop to regain control over his breathing. “I’m thinking of Blaise.” He finally admitted.  
  
“B-blaise?” Harry panted.  
  
“Yeah.” Draco blushed as he tried to tell Harry. “We’re... I’m... he’s....” He took a deep sigh. “I’ve been dating him since fourth year.” Draco looked away blushing horribly, and hoping Harry wouldn’t hate him.  
  
“Lucky... only guy I’ve got to date so far is my hand.” Harry pouted.  
  
“Wha....?” Draco’s eyes got wide.  
  
“What are the odds huh? We both get raised by different people... and we both end up gay?” He smiled and grinned at Draco.  
  
“Fuck.... I thought you’d....”  
  
“Hate you?” Harry smiled. “Same here. That’s why I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“Have you told anyone?” Draco blushed as he looked at Harry. “I mean other then me?”  
  
“Dad knows now... and Ron and Hermione found out after you passed out.” Harry blushed.  
  
“Okay.....?” Draco frowned.  
  
“Dad talked to Hermione in her head and then talked to me... and I had to explain that I wanted Ron... but he wanted Hermione and I knew that... and I wasn’t going to try to stand in their way.” He sighed and shrugged.  
  
“How’d Weasley take it?” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I don’t know. He freaked out... bad... cuz Snape had to explain it to him.” He added as his hand slowed down.  
  
“Ew.... he’d make it sting with embarrassment.”  
  
“Yeah... and well... Ron’s not wanted to talk about it since.... so I don’t know if he still wants to be friends or not.” Harry’s voice went silent for a while.  
  
“He does.” Draco smiled softly.  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Harry looked at him oddly.  
  
“Harry, it’s Ron. Even I know how thickheaded he can be. And I also know that with out a doubt that he will pick you over anyone and or anything else in this universe. Mainly because he is one of the most loyal people I know.” Draco smiled softly.  
  
“He’s standing in the doorway isn’t he?” Harry hang his head.  
  
“Well more like in the room utterly flabbergasted that we’ve got our cocks in hand.” He smiled.  
  
“Ron?” Harry closed his eyes hoping this was Draco’s sense of humor.  
  
“H-harry.” Ron’s voice croaked out slowly.  
  
“shit.” Harry blushed as he turned to face his friend, his erection returning to full strength.  
  
“Mione sent me to see if you were okay....” He blushed trying to look anywhere other then Harry’s cock.  
  
“I’m... okay....” He blushed horribly. “Are we?” He looked down breaking eye contact, his face showing he was preparing himself for the worse.  
  
“Well I’m not sure about you fancying me... not sure what to think of that... trying not to mainly....” Ron blushed clear to his ears. “But Mal-Pot.... Draco’s right.” He said with a sigh. “What kind of lousy friend would I be if I dumped your friendship after everything we’ve done and said just because you want me?” He tried to make it sound like an every day experience and let it roll off of him.  
  
“You have to know though... I know you like someone else... even if you don’t want to talk about that.” He raised a hand. “She feels the same. Trust me on that.” He smiled softly. “And I’m not going to come between you two on that. I know I’m not the one you want.” He said with a deeply painful sigh. “I’ve kind of... just...” He trailed off.  
  
“Just what Harry?” Ron stepped closer.  
  
“I kind of just figured I’d be alone.... that way....” He looked down, crying now. “It’s not like I haven’t tried girls... that.... is... words fail at how bad that is.” Harry finally sputtered out. “But... I can live with out....”  
  
“Oh bloody hell you finish that statement and I’ll personally stun you with a hex.” Draco stood up, his hard cock still sticking out of his open fly. “You will find someone even if I have to ask every male in this school if they fancy you.” Draco said with conviction.  
  
“Yeah what he said!” Ron shouted. “We’re not going to let you be alone Harry.... and who knows... if there is no one... maybe I can learn to....” He blushed as he trailed off.  
  
“Ron.... I... I won’t force...” Harry tried to talk, his voice failing him as emotions welled up in him.  
  
“Harry.” Ron stepped up close to him. “I can’t promise many things. I can’t promise I’ll ever pay you back for fourth year. I can’t promise I’ll ever have two gallons to rub together. But I can promise you this. I’d get on my knees and blow you sooner then see you alone. I swear to you Harry, on my honor as a pure blood, that if you can’t find anyone, then I’ll be your special someone.” He looked Harry in the eyes and kissed his cheek gently. “I won’t leave you to be left alone in the cold.” Ron said in a low soft voice.  
  
“R-ron....” Harry’s eyes began to leak streams of tears.  
  
“It’s okay Harry.” Ron said softly.  
  
“ron.” Harry held him close, his hard cock rubbing across the edge of Ron’s jumper and causing him to cum hot and heavy against Ron. “R-r-ron...” He blushed as his body bucked and Ron held him close to let him ride out his orgasm against his body.  
  
“Never going to let you be alone Harry, never.” Ron said softly as he looked into his eyes as his best friend came on him.


	7. Let the Hunt begin

The rest of the night had been Harry sitting there telling Ron and Draco what he liked in a man. They’d talked about what he found attractive in Ron, much to Ron’s embarrassment. And how that could translate to other characteristics as well. They’d found he wanted someone taller then him, who was gentle and caring. But that was manly as Harry put it. He also wanted someone who was intelligent, in his own right, but not a total brain. He laughingly said he didn’t think he’d like a male Hermione.  
  
They’d talked at length about Harry’s preferences. Going so far as to find out that he liked the idea of bottoming but only vaguely was sure he wanted to top. And he was interested in not being a one-night stand. He definitely wanted to be with someone who would love him, not for Harry Potter, but for Harry. And could stand to maybe live with him after Hogwarts. Harry had even gone into detail about some of his private kinks. All in hopes of helping them find someone that would fit the bill.  
  
Draco of course started saying things about they’d best start in Hufflepuff and get them out of the way. That’d let the three of them into a conversation about what house would fit Harry best for a mate. Ron held stead fast that he thought they’d find the guy in Gryffendor. But Draco wasn’t so sure. Harry simply sat there and wondered if this was some new way of the universe fucking with him. Sighing he agreed to let them handle it and eventually retired to his bed.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and realized there’d been a silencing charm put around his bed. He poked at the ward until he found the spot that deactivated it. The second it vanished a note fell onto his lap.  
  
 _Sorry mate,_  
  
thought you could use a good rest. Draco told us that you were let out of classes for the remainder of the time till his birthday. So we put up the warding to let you sleep in. Check the time and then see if any of us are in the common room.  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry smiled and did a Tempus spell. The shock that he’d actually slept in till nearly noon floored him. He quickly changed and was down in the common room to look for his friends. When Harry reached the common room he found Ron sitting there talking with Dean and Seamus. Both looked up and got wide eyed when Harry walked up to them.  
  
“What’s that for guys?” Harry bit his lip and hoped they were being discrete.  
  
“Nothing mate.” Dean spoke up quickly, cutting what ever Seamus had been about to say off.  
  
“Right.... is this about last night Ron?” Harry lowered his voice.  
  
“Only a little bit Harry.” Ron smiled. “Been out looking like Draco said.” Harry blushed and hoped that the whole school didn’t know he was gay now.  
  
“and how many people know?” He closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
  
“Well, only our lot and Draco know who we’re looking for. Draco’s probably explained things to Blaise. But he’s pretending he’s looking for him. And I’m going out looking for me.” Ron smiled. “So if anyone is accused of being a great prancing poof it’ll be me.” He squeezed Harry’s hand. “I told you. I’m not going to let you get hurt and I’m not going to let you be alone.”  
  
“Yeah Harry.” Dean patted his shoulder. “As I was telling Ron... I’m kind of with someone now... or I’d think about it.” He gave Harry a soft smile.  
  
“I’m apparently not your type.” Seamus smirked wickedly.  
  
“You... what...?” Harry’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Oh like I’m the only one who’s ever pictured your lips wrapped around his pole in the great hall?” Seamus rolled his eyes.  
  
“Thank you for that lovely visual.” Ron closed his eyes.  
  
“So... um... right....” Harry closed his eyes again.  
  
“What’s wrong Harry?” Dean smirked as if he didn’t know.  
  
“Made any progress?” Harry looked at them.  
  
“Found about a dozen Ravenclaws who are gay.” Ron handed him the list. “Anyone you’re interested in we’ll put on the final interview list.” He smiled warmly. “Also got a list of the Gryffendors who know it’s you and are willing.” Harry took both lists. He was shocked that there were so many names on the list.  
  
“I never thought...”  
  
“Just imagine if we’d been advertising it was you... they’d probably had every male at Hogwarts on that list.” Seamus smirked.  
  
“Really... thanks for that.” Dean cuffed Seamus on the back of the head and pointed at Harry’s expression of fear and shock.  
  
“Oh... sorry mate.” He scratched the back of his head and gave a warm smile. “Didn’t mean anything.” His Irish broad thick and strong.  
  
“Sokay...” Harry sighed. “I’m just not sure... I’m ready to be out.” He blushed. But if the lists were anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one in the broom closet. “Wait... this is only Ravenclaw and Gryffendor...” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh Draco’s handling Slytherin and Hufflepuff.” Ron blinked at Harry’s look of shock. “What?”  
  
“You... let... DRACO... deal with the Hufflepuffs?” Harry blinked again and again.  
  
“Yeah... and?” Ron didn’t seem to be getting what Harry was trying to say.  
  
“I’d better go make sure he didn’t kill any of them....” Harry sighed as he went to find Draco.  
  


***

  
Draco was sitting in the library reading, and Harry was again thankful he had the marauder’s map. It’d only taken him about 20 minutes or so to find where Draco was sitting. Now he was sitting down in front of Draco.  
  
“Something up?” Draco took in Harry’s expression.  
  
“How many did you hurt.” He stated plainly.  
  
“Oh the Hufflepuffs.” Draco rolled his eyes. “I thought this was over something else.” He smiled wickedly. “Believe it or not... I did very well and found out that over 3/4ths of Hufflepuff is bi or gay.” He smiled to himself. “And I comprised a list of them for you.” He handed Harry the long list of parchment.  
  
“Holy fuck.” Harry read down the list.  
  
“See anyone you might be interested in?” Draco watched his _brother_ with rapped interest.  
  
“A few...” Harry was skimming the list. “Can I cross off names I know I don’t like?” Draco nodded and Harry began to cross names off of all four lists of houses. Soon he was left  
  
“That.. leaves a fair few...” Draco looked at the much shorter but still massive lists.  
  
“Yeah... I didn’t realize I was interested in so many guys.” Harry blushed as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
“Well, we’ll start interviewing them... you want us to explain this is for you?” Draco looked Harry right in the eye.  
  
“I’ll be there for each interview.” Harry sighed. “And if it looks like it’ll end badly we’ll do a memory charm and just make them think they didn’t get picked.” Harry shrugged and sighed as he looked at the list again.  
  
“Well it could be worse.” Draco smirked. “You could have said we had to interview the whole original list.” He smiled softly as he reached out and moved a bit of hair out of Harry’s eyes.  
  
“Thanks.” Harry blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right... one step closer...” Harry smiled.  
  


***

  
It was a long and grueling process to pick out someone who could at least meet most of what Harry needed. In the end they’d just opted to memory charm the lot of them. Owing to Harry being there for moral support of which ever of the other two they were there to interview to be with. In the end they’d come up with a short list of four people at Hogwarts: Roger Davies, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Theodore Knott, and Fred Weasley.  
  
Harry had agreed to take each one out on a date after the party and to attempt to sort out which one he felt the most for. Ron looked at Draco and they nodded, the both knew Harry was trying to settle. They both knew what his heart had been set on was Ron, but he was willing to “play along” and settle for who ever would have him. Once Harry dragged himself up to bed, the depressed look on his face keeping people from trying to engage him, Draco took Ron aside.  
  
“What are we going to do about him?” He sighed.  
  
“I’m not sure.” Ron sighed back.  
  
“I honestly thought he’d be excited.” Draco kicked a desk.  
  
“So did I.... and we got it down to four guys he really likes... but you can tell....”  
  
“His heart just isn’t in it right now.” Draco finished with a nod.  
  
“Yeah. I mean... I know him.... I know he’s thinking he doesn’t get what he wants... and he’s going to have to settle.” Ron sighed. “And that’s what this is isn’t it.” He looked up at Draco. “Us trying to find someone for him to settle with.” He sighed again.  
  
“Well I was focusing on it being trying to give him someone to be happy with... but yeah... it does feel like we’re just trying to spruce up second place.” Draco sighed again and laid back on a desk in the room they were in. “Gods, all I wanted to do was find someone for him to be happy with.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ron sighed as he looked down. He’d been watching his best friend all day... watching him go through the hell that was the interviews. Watching people either be put off by the idea that it was for Harry or people being star struck with the idea that this was all for Harry. He sighed again. “Is it fair to him?” He looked at Draco then. “Is it fair to him to do this?” His eyes showing he was deeply conflicted.  
  
“Ron, you’re not gay.” Draco patted him on the shoulder. “And you sacrificing your happiness to please Harry would just be like him raping you and would eventually drive a wedge between you two.” He sighed.  
  
“I know.” Ron lay back as well. “But how do I make him have to give up what he wants... again... and make him settle with one of those guys.” He sighed.  
  
“Surely he can find someone he can stand for a little while out of them?” Draco looked at Ron.  
  
“That’s the thing... Harry’s not looking for a fling...” Ron turned and looked at Draco. “He’s wanting someone who he can be cared for by for the rest of his life.”  
  
“... might bit early for that?” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Draco... he’s never had anything stable. Even what he had just last week’s been taken from him. And I’m sure he probably thinks he’ll loose that too eventually. He’s never been able to have anything he wanted. He’s always had to settle. And now... even in love... he has to settle for someone not me.” Ron sighed deeply. “Gods I wish I could just give it to him.” Tears began to stream down his freckled face. “I can’t put into words how much I wish I could just give him what he wants, for once in his life, let him not have to settle.” Draco reached out and held Ron as he sobbed  
  
“I know.” Draco rubbed Ron’s back as he sobbed both of them sitting up in the process. “I know Ron. And we’ll figure something out. Maybe he’ll hit it off with one of those four... or maybe he’ll find someone else... it’s hard telling.” Draco hoped that he was right. Because at this moment he was starting to wonder if he shouldn’t get a true love spell from Lucius tomorrow when they sent to see him.  
  


***

  
Harry was curled up alone on his bed crying when he heard the door frame creek open. He tensed up hoping it wasn’t Ron who’d walked in. Biting his lip to try to stop sobbing he waited but didn’t hear anyone. Slowly he sat up, tears still streaming down his cheek.  
  
“You okay?” Came Fred’s voice from the other side of the curtains.  
  
“yeah.....” Harry tried to lie while crying.  
  
“Right.” Fred made up his mind and walked over to the bed, opening the curtains he sat down beside Harry. “I’m not entirely stupid Harry.” Fred smiled as he laid his head against Harry’s. “I know that interview today was about you.” He held the 16-year-old boy to his side. “And I know I was one of the four picked.” He smiled. “I also know you’re deeper in love with my brother then you’d ever dare tell him.” He looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
“Why ruin what I have with him when that’s all it’ll ever be?” Harry choked out.  
  
“Cuz you’ll miss out on a lot of things in life.” Fred smiled softly. “I won’t let George tease you about this by the way. He knows how I feel about that sort of thing.” He hugged Harry. “But if you’re sure you want to go through with this... I’ll look forwards to our date.” He kissed Harry on both eyelids gently. “You know... I think if it were with in Ron’s power he’d give himself to you.” Fred gave a sad smile.  
  
“I know. Which hurts more because I also know... all I’d have to do is be selfish... just look at him... and tell him I don’t want anyone but him... and he’d give up on Hermione... and devote himself to me.” Harry looked ashamed that he’d even thought about it that far. “But I can’t... can’t do that to him.” He looked Fred in the eyes only briefly then. “I can’t practically force him into my bed... just because I went and fell for a straight guy who happens to be my best friend.” He looked at Fred. “I can’t be selfish.” He sighed as he looked down.  
  
“Why not?” Fred held him close. “Everyone deserves some measure of happiness.”  
  
“I can’t. I’d know every second of every day my happiness came at the price of his happiness. And... while I’d like to think eventually he’d come to love me like I love him... I’m not stupid Fred. I know that I’d drive him away from me to where he hated me with a passion and yet... I know he’d stay.” He looked down and wished the world would just open up and swallow him whole. “I know he’d never leave me. He’d stay with me till we died of old age... just to make me have one time where I got what I wanted.” He gave a small sad smile. “But then I know I’m not going to do that... I won’t make Ron suffer for me.”  
  
“Harry...”  
  
“Fred don’t.” He put his fingers to Fred’s lips.  
  
“You have to be the most unselfish person I know.” Fred held him close. “I hope you find one of us four that can make you happy.” He smiled as he looked at Harry. “Cuz even if we’re only second best... at least we might stand a chance at putting a smile on your face... if only for a little while.” He gently stroked down Harry’s cheek.  
  
“thanks.” Harry’s voice broke softly.  
  
“Not a problem.” Fred smiled and held Harry through his still falling tears. He’d have to face the world eventually, but for right now he was safe from the world... safe and in the arms of a Weasley... and that’s all that mattered to him just then


	8. Dreams and Birthdays

Ron finally made it up to the common room where he spotted Fred looking into the fire. Biting his lip he walked up to his brother and wondered if things were all right. He’d not really spoken much about the fact he’d told Ron he was gay. Or that he was going on a date with Harry eventually.  
  
“Heya Fred.” Ron waved.  
  
“Hey.” Fred fained a smile at his brother, before turning back to the fireplace and looking into the flames.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“I held him while he cried himself to sleep.” Fred finally said as if he’d been warring with himself to even tell Ron what had happened up in the dorms with Harry.  
  
“Fuck.” Ron sat down on the sofa.  
  
“Yeah.” Fred sighed. “He’s.... he’s not doing so well.” Fred looked down then.  
  
“you know don’t you.” Ron sighed.  
  
“Yeah.” Fred looked at Ron for a moment.  
  
“and?” Ron was waiting to hear how he was a foul bastard for doing this to Harry, waiting to hear how all of Harry’s pain was now his personal fault.  
  
“And nothing.” Fred shrugged. “What’s there to say? It’s not like you can help how you feel.” He shrugged. “No more then he can help being.... well I’m not sure you even want to hear that.” Fred looked back at the fire again.  
  
“Hear what?” Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Ron, he’s told you he fancies you, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah...” Ron nodded.  
  
“What he didn’t say is the only person he’s EVER had feelings for like that was you.” Fred sighed deeply as he looked at his hands. “Ron he’s not just fancying you, he’s deeply in love with you.” Fred looked up then. “And it’s breaking his heart not to be selfish and demand you give up your wants for him.” He sighed.  
  
“Fuck me side ways.” Ron laid back on the seat.  
  
“Yeah... and even though I know I’m only second best... if that... I’m going on this date. To try to make him have some happiness in his life.” Fred gave a soft smile.  
  
“what should I do?” Ron bit his lip.  
  
“Ron, I heard about your vow.” Fred looked back at the flame. “If this doesn’t work out you’ll be his boyfriend, lover, and maybe even husband.” He tossed in a scrap of paper. “And I also know he’ll do everything in his power to hide it if he’s miserable.” Ron blinked. “I’m serious Ron. Even if he knows he’d rather die then be with any of us four.... he’d pick one of us just to spare you.” He shook his head. “He’s up there now having a nightmare.” Fred sighed. “I’d have been there with him but he said he wanted to be alone.” Fred looked up into his brother’s eyes, the unspoken question there in those corn silk eyes.  
  
“I’ll be back.” Ron said softly as he went up to their dorms.  
  
“Dear brother... I think you might do more damage then good.” He shook his head.  
  


***

  
_Harry was curled up naked in a dark room. A crack of light streaming in from under the locked door. Rocking himself back and forth he could hear the sounds of people having a party outside the door. But he himself was trapped here. Being punished for being him. Dirty, filthy him._  
  
He began to rock and sob as he sat there alone. Alone and cut off from a world who seemed to wish him only pain. A world that kept him apart from the one person who could end his pain. He began to sob as he whimpered to himself about who he wished was there.  
  


***

  
Ron sat down on the bed as he heard Harry whimpering his name. His heart breaking as he watched Harry sobbing in his sleep. He was the cause of this. He was putting Harry through this. He jumped when he heard Harry whisper how much he wished Ron was there. He bit his lip and touched his wand to Harry’s head and then his wand to his own head, laying down he muttered the spell and hoped this helped Harry.  
  


***

  
_Ron was standing in the middle of a party. Dozens of people he knew and didn’t know were all partying together. He looked around and couldn’t see Harry anywhere. Panicking he went to the stairs, realizing they were at the Dursley’s home. Sure enough, Harry’s old cupboard was pad locked shut. Ron put his ear to the door and could hear Harry crying._  
  
“Alohamora.” Ron flicked his wand and the pad lock opened.  
  
“No no, dear boy. Must keep the dirty fag in his closet.” A dream version of someone Harry probably knew, came up and locked the door again and shook his head at Ron. Ron just looked at the man as if he were insane.  
  
‘So opening the lock wont get him out... maybe...’ He turned back to the door. “Harry....”  
  
“RON!?” Harry’s voice sounded panicked.  
  
“Get away from the door Harry. I’m coming in.” Harry blinked. He’d had this dream a dozen times before, and he’d never had this part. He moved away from the door wondering what was going on.  
  
“I’m away.” He said, hoping that this dream would continue.  
  
“Reducto!” Ron yelled out, as the door exploded. The party broke up and started running away. A mad man had blown something up. Ron came in and picked up the naked and frightened Harry. “It’s okay Harry. They’re gone. They won’t hurt you now.” He smiled gently as he held Harry to him. He blushed as he felt Harry’s hard on poking him in the chest. “Happy to see me?” Ron chuckled.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Harry turned away, his face crimson with his blush.  
  
“It’s okay.” He smiled as he brought Harry into the living room.  
  
“No it’s not. This is just a dream... and in here I’ll probably not even get you.” Harry sighed as he was sat down on a couch.  
  
“And what makes you think that?” Ron blinked.  
  
“Because every dream I’ve ever had about this has always ended with me trapped in there. This is the first with you actually caring to get me out... or in it for all I know.” He shrugged. “But any dream you’re in... well it ends before we even kiss. My subconscious knowing I’m not allowed.” He sighed. “So I’ll just sit here wanting you, and stay in the dream. Because at least here I can have you looking at me with some form of care in your eyes.” A bitter tear ran down Harry’s cheek.  
  
“Maybe it’s time things were different.” Ron reached out and wiped the tear from Harry’s cheek.  
  
“Why should they change now?” Harry’s face showed how deeply depressed he was.  
  
“Because it’s time you got at least one thing you’ve wanted.” Ron moved and kissed Harry on the lips. It wasn’t a deep soul burning kiss, but it was a simple, soft meeting of lips. Tender and warm, with feelings Ron hoped mattered, behind it.  
  
“you kissed me.” Harry sat there stunned.  
  
“Yeah. I did.” Ron smiled softly.  
  
“And my dream’s not ending....” Harry looked around confused.  
  
“Maybe it’s time you felt like you deserved more.” Ron reached out and traced Harry’s lips. “Or maybe it’s time you had a proper sex dream.” He smiled. “Even if I’m only a dream.” Ron shrugged. “I promised, and I won’t break my word Harry.” Ron leaned in, holding Harry’s head close, and kissed him as if with out the very air in Harry’s lungs he’d die of suffocation.  
  


***

  
Ron looked down at Harry, smiling softly as he noticed he wasn’t crying anymore. Instead he was softly smiling. Making a choice to be there when Harry woke up, Ron hugged Harry to him and re-entered the dream.  
  


***

  
_Ron finally broke the kiss._  
  
“Holy fuck.” Harry’s jaw dropped down.  
  
“Hey I’m not that bad of a kisser!” Ron playfully shoved him.  
  
“It’s not that... it’s... wow.” He smiled and blushed.  
  
“It’s what?”  
  
“I actually got something I wanted.” Harry blushed deeper as he looked at his hands, his cock aching to be touched. “I got it and it’s good.” Harry smiled as his fingers absently ghosted over his just kissed lips.  
  
“That you did.” Ron smiled. “And I think it’s time you had a decent sex dream. You’ve probably had sex dreams about me before...”  
  
“Actually... the closest I’ve come is a dream with you in the shower... but... yeah... no touching.” He shrugged, Harry wasn’t sure where this dream Ron’s inquisitive and open manner was coming from, but he wasn’t going to ask questions.  
  
“Then it’s high time for more.” Ron smiled as he reached forwards and wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock. He started stroking as he told himself that he may never do this in the flesh for Harry, but he could give it to him in a dream at least. Reminding himself that this was for Harry and it was just a dream Ron lowered his lips and began to suck on Harry’s cock as he jerked him off into his mouth.  
  


***

  
Harry woke early in the morning. Smiling to himself, the memory of his first sex dream clear in his mind. He blinked as he looked over and saw Ron still asleep, in bed with him. Harry bit his lip and looked down to see Ron had his morning wood. Harry sat up and cleared his throat.  
  
“Wha?” Ron yawned and hugged Harry. “Morning.” He smiled. “Did you finally get some sleep?” He stretched.  
  
“What?” Harry blushed.  
  
“You were having a nightmare.” Ron blinked. “I came over here and held you through it... and must have passed out.” He wiped what he hoped wasn’t too much drool off his chin.  
  
“So you were here... in bed with me... all night....” Harry blushed harder as he looked down at his own tented pants, the cum stains from his wet dream still visible.  
  
“Yeah.. .must have been.” Ron smiled softly. “Sorry if I snored.” He kidded Harry. “But, yeah. I told you. I am not going to let you hurt.” He held Harry close. “Now... um... if you’ll excuse me... I think I need a shower...and maybe a wank.” Ron blushed at his morning wood he was sporting.  
  
“Ron... it isn’t technically my birthday today... but... it is my party... and... c-can I ask for a present?” Harry looked into Ron’s eyes.  
  
“What is it Harry?” Ron bit his lip, hoping Harry wouldn’t ask for any of the things they’d done in the dream.  
  
“C-can I... I have a kiss?” He looked down, ashamed he’d even asked.  
  
“Of course. Happy birthday Harry.” Ron leaned forwards and gave Harry a warm and open kiss on the lips, not pulling away for a little while. “Any more requests from the birthday boy?” Ron pulled back and ran his hand through Harry’s hair, watching as it turned slowly to a lighter brown, slowly fading to blonde.  
  
“can i maybe... watch you... wank....?” Harry bit his lip. He knew he was pushing his luck, but maybe Ron wouldn’t hate him for being selfish and asking.  
  
“Let me shower first, and I’ll put on a little show right here for you.” Ron hugged him. “Cuz right now I smell too much to feel sexy enough to wank.” Ron smiled. “10 minutes and then I’ll but on a happy birthday wank show for you.” Ron nodded and then hugged Harry again. “And don’t feel guilty for asking. I need to wank, and you want to watch. And hell, it might turn me on to be watched.” He smiled before ducking off to his shower, leaving Harry to sit there and puzzle over the fact that he’s just said yes.


	9. Ron Weasley Utter Wanker

Ron sighed as he slipped into the shower and thought about what he was going to do. Fred walked in and got on one side of him with George on the other quickly.  
  
“Someone’s horny.” George smirked. “Sex dream?”  
  
“Maybe.” Ron blushed.  
  
“How’s Harry?” Fred asked seriously.  
  
“I’m giving him a birthday gift.” Ron swallowed.  
  
“What did Harry ask for?” George raised an eyebrow.  
  
“He wants to watch me wank. I told him he could have anything he wanted. He... he asked to watch me wank.” Ron said again and sighed as he put his head under the water.  
  
“Ronald!” Fred frowned.  
  
“Listen. I went up and went into his dream... I saw what I was putting through. I... I can’t denigh him this. I may not be able to be his lover... but I can at least give him _something_ he wants.” Ron sighed as he looked Fred in the eyes. “And I think he knows I’d be willing to do just about anything to let him feel that he gets what he wants even SOME of the time.” Ron put his head under the water again. “I’m going to go in there, beat off for my friend, and then get ready to go to his party.  
  
“Ron sometimes I wonder if this is a good thing.” Fred sighed as he put his back against the shower wall.  
  
“Gods you two are no fun anymore.” George huffed. “Everything’s so damn serious with the pair of you.” He shook his head. “Listen, this is my take of things. Ron, put your show on, and go to the party. Fred, maybe you should put on a show too... and then there’s the party, you’d better go too.” He looked at his brothers’ naked bodies. “Seriously, I don’t get what the problem is.” He shook his head.  
  
“Um... sorry, not all of us go jogging in the buff.” Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
“Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.” George smirked.  
  
“Right....” Ron shook his head. “Listen, I am HOPING he picks you Fred.” Ron stuck his hand out to his brother.  
  
“I hope he picks someone he can actually love.” Fred took Ron’s hand and looked him in the eyes.  
  
“So do I.” Ron held his gaze.  
  
“Fuck, too damn heavy in here for me.” George walked out naked shaking his head.  
  


***

  
Ron walked into the dorm and coughed till he had everyone’s attention. Taking a deep breath he looked around to each and everyone of them.  
  
“I know it’s not Harry’s birthday today. It’s Draco’s. But... Harry’s earned the right for a request. Now.” He smiled as Harry came out from his bed, his black hair now platinum blonde. “First I’ll stake a sec to tell Harry he looks good as a blonde.” Ron smiled.  
  
“HOT as hell is more like it.” Fred said from the doorway.  
  
“thanks.” Harry blushed.  
  
“Anyways, as I was saying. Harry’s more then damn well earned the right for a birthday request. And I’ve been asked to put on a bit of a show for him. Now Fred agreed to put on a show himself as well. And with an extra person we’ll be needing more space. So you can either stay and watch or head downstairs....” Ron stopped talking for a moment as half of the Gryffindor house came pouring into the room. “How...”  
  
“George.” Fred and Ron said in one voice.  
  
“Damn it.” Ron sighed.  
  
“You don’t have...”  
  
“Harry.” Ron walked up and looked him in the eyes. “I’m not doing this out of guilt and I’m not doing this out of some sense of right or wrong. I’m doing this because you’re my best friend in the whole world and I want to make you smile.” He hugged Harry who was still dressed in only his, now spelled cleaned, pajama bottoms.  
  
“okay.” Harry bit his lip.  
  
“Right then.... since everyone seems to be keen on the show. Let’s start things off brazen and bold.” Ron tore off his towel and threw it behind him with many choruses of gasps and applauds.  
  
“Can’t be out down by my _little_ brother.” Fred gave Ron’s hard cock a thwack before throwing his own towel off and standing there as well sporting a very impressive hunk of meat.  
  
“Little my arse.” Ron frowned before smirking again. “Eh, maybe by an inch... or two.” He smirked as he gave Fred’s cock a healthy squeeze. “Now, for the main event.” Ron summoned his wand and transfigured the socks on the central heater in their room to transform into lavish throw pillows. He smirked and got up on the pile, helping Fred up as he went. “Can everyone see clearly?” He asked to a resounding yes. “Then let’s get this cock a stroke’n.” Ron smirked as he magically lubed up his cock.  
  
Fred borrowed his brother’s wand and once his large uncut cock was lubed up he began to stroke faster and faster. The room knowing full well that the stimulation of it being morning wood and all those people watching spurring them to a speedy orgasm. Ron toyed with his nipples slightly as he panted. His hand picking up speed. But Fred was willing to take this _game_ farther.  
  
Lubing up two fingers he shoved them deep into his ass. The gasp of shock flowing through the whole house. Harry’s eyes became huge as he watched Fred finger fucking himself. He absently thought of something and summoned his wand.  
  
“Accio my vibrator.” The room got quiet as even the two jerking off stopped mid stroke in shock. The house may have known Harry was gay, but no one expected him to have actual sex toys at Hogwarts. The large purple toy Lucius had given him flying into his hand. He cast a lubing charm and walked up to Fred. Looking him in the eyes he slipped the thing into Fred’s lubed and stretched hole.  
  
Never breaking eye contact Fred moaned and started stroking again as did Ron. The pair of them moaning and panting as they got closer and closer. Ron blushed but was happy that Fred was getting the attention from Harry. Mentally he kicked himself for feeling slightly jealous of Fred. This was the whole point he’d agreed for Fred to be here. To help show Harry that Fred was the one he should pick. But the vibrator had been more then anyone had been expecting.  
  
“OH GODS HARRY!” Fred screamed out as he came all over his chest, one hand pumping his cock and the other pinching his nipples as the magical vibrator slowly fucked him. Harry’s eyes, which had been just taking everything of this adventure in, grew wide as he watched Fred cum screaming out his name. His attention so rapt that he nearly missed it when Ron grunted and shot his load on the stone floor, turning to watch the first splash of cum to shoot out of Ron’s cock head.  
  
‘I’ve never been someone’s climax yell before...’ Harry blushed but moved up close to the two who were laying there panting. He walked up to Ron first. “Thank you.... gods... that... thanks.” He gave a soft smile before hugging Ron and then stepping back.  
  
“Glad you liked it.” Ron smiled.  
  
“I did. And you.” Fred bit his lip, figuring something bad was coming from that tone. Maybe he shouldn’t have butted in. He’d asked for Ron and he’d kind of stolen the show. Gods he felt like a moron at that moment. “That was one of the hottest damn things I’ve ever seen... I don’t think I’ll be able to use my vibrator again with out picturing you cuming while screaming out my name.” Harry blushed.  
  
“I... thanks.” Fred blushed before Harry leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Your welcome.” Harry smirked before he slowly pulled the vibrator out of Fred and started for the door.  
  
“Oy, where you going?” Seamus called out.  
  
“I don’t do public shows... but... gods... after that I have GOT to take care of a few things.” Harry smirked as he walked on to the showers to jerk off with the lubed up vibrator, fresh from Fred’s ass.


	10. Who’s going where?

Harry spelled the curtain shut for a private shower. He wasn’t about to put on quite the show that he’d gotten just now from Ron and Fred. Grinning he lubed up his ass with a point of his wand. Shivering as the cold lube slid up his hole Harry picked up the still lubed and warm vibrator and slammed it up his own hole. Moaning as he went he grasped his hard cock that was now sticking out from a nest of curly blonde hairs. He grinned as he looked down at himself, finding it odd to be blonde now after everything he’d been through. Maybe he’d keep it, maybe not. But gods his dick felt great today.  
  
He cast a critical eye upon his most private or organs and looked it up and down. It looked roughly the same to him but something was different. He panted as he kept slowly stroking himself as he looked down at his hard on. Something... Harry’s eyes shot out wide as he realized what was different. His cock was nearly three inches bigger and four times as sensitive. A low moan escaped his lips as he tugged on his foreskin to test his theory.  
  
“You okay in there?” Fred knocked on the spelled curtain. Only clothed in his towel again as he was wanting to talk to Harry.  
  
“YEAH... oh gods yeah...” Harry moaned.  
  
“Close to cumming I take it?” Fred grinned as he leaned against the curtain.  
  
“yes... “ Harry blushed as he moaned, still tugging on his now over sensitive cock.  
  
“Can I watch?” Fred bit his lip.  
  
“I’m not...”  
  
“It’s okay you don’t have to....” Fred fell back as the curtain opened and Harry grabbed him quickly and pulled him in. “harry... wow...” Fred looked him up and down with a breathy tone.  
  
“Don’t talk. Just watch.” Harry reached back and started the vibrator fucking him as hard as it could. He looked Fred in the eyes as he began to pump his cock harder and harder. He was looking in his mind’s eye back on Fred’s little display earlier and Harry hoped he was living up to the heat that he’d seen just a bit ago. Moaning as he threw his head back he shot his load spraying down Fred’s treasure trail and his towel as his now larger balls convulsed and pulsed out more and more cum.  
  
“Gods.” Fred looked at the cum splattered across his front.  
  
“Sorry.” Harry panted.  
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Fred pulled the towel off and scooped the cum off of it and licked it off his fingers. His now hard cock nearly in Harry’s face, as Harry stood bent over panting from the force of his first Malfoy orgasm.  
  
“Let me clean that up...” Harry grinned as he leaned forward and licked his cum off of Fred’s belly. Fred moaned as he threw his head back. Harry Potter was now on his knees in front of Fred, licking cum off of Fred.... Harry’s cum.... Fred’s brain wasn’t working any more as he simply went with the feelings as Harry’s tongue went down his tight abs and lower... Fred gripped the wall as he sprayed his cum across Harry’s chin and neck as Harry licked the base of his cock.  
  
“FUCK!” Fred moaned.  
  
“You sound hot when you cum.” Harry grinned as he moved back and licked the tip of Fred’s cock. Tasting some of Fred’s cum still dribbling from the flared piss slit.  
  
“Gods.....” Fred looked down, his cock vanishing into Harry’s sucking lips. His breath hitching in his throat.  
  
“More in here for me?” Harry grinned as he stroked Fred’s thrumming organ.  
  
“N-not s-sure...” Fred desperately clutched at anything he could find to hold himself upright as Harry dove back down his length. He didn’t care what this was, or that it was probably Harry’s first time giving head. All he cared about was the fact he was about to empty his balls for the third time in under an hour into Harry’s milking mouth. Fred let out a strangled cry as he gave a nearly dry orgasm into Harry’s mouth. His mind going blank as he slowly sank down the shower stall walls and came to sit on the cool tiles with Harry.  
  
“Gods you taste good.” Harry smiled up at Fred.  
  
“Uh huh.” Fred dumbly nodded, not really caring what was being said to him. He watched as Harry started licking his lips and scooping up more of his cum from his chin. Fred instantly moved, no time to think about it, and began licking his cum off of Harry’s face and neck. He licked his way up to Harry’s lips and began snogging his friend in the rapidly cooling shower stall. Harry for his part was still hard because of the vibrator going hard on his prostate in his ass.  
  
“Ung...” Harry whimpered into Fred’s mouth.  
  
“Looks like you’re hard again...” Fred looked down at the massive prick between Harry’s legs.  
  
“Not again... still...” Harry panted.  
  
“That’s not fair.” Fred leaned in and put his forehead against Harry’s. “Not fair at all...” He grasped Harry’s cock and smiled as he looked Harry in the eye. “Especially after you were so nice to mine.” He leaned in close and kissed Harry gently on the lips before quickly darting down and engulfing Harry’s cock in one go. Fred was no stranger to cocks. He’d been blowing himself and his twin brother for years. Beyond them, he’d spent a lot of time on his knees and learning how to blow a guy properly.  
  
“UH FUCK!” Harry arched up into Fred’s mouth and began to quickly rabbit fuck himself into the willing mouth on his cock. Of course the movements of his hips caused him to rock down and bring himself closer to orgasm forcing the vibrator harder on his prostate. Harry began to bounce up and down between the two feelings, not caring about the wanton moans he was emitting. “OH FRED!” Harry screamed out as he came down Fred’s constricting throat. He’d never felt anything so amazing in his life. He went limp from the pleasure, moaning as his ass swallowed the vibrator.  
  
“I think someone liked that.” Fred grinned as he slowly laid Harry back and reached under him to slowly fish in Harry’s ass for the vibrator. Once he’d found it he began to gently rock it back and forth on Harry’s prostate. Driving the already stated boy beyond anything he’d ever had and pushing him over the edge to a dry orgasm.  
  
“Harry I...” Ron opened the curtain, Draco behind him.  
  
“Well now, I’d say that’s pretty damn happy for a birthday.” Draco smirked, his raven black hair off setting his pale features.  
  


***

  
Harry came to a few hours later, dressed in school robes and laying in a bed he hadn’t laid eyes upon. He blinked as he realized he had to be at Malfoy manor.  
  
“Hi.” Harry jumped as he caught sight to a dark haired Draco sitting in the corner of the dim room. His breath catching in his throat as he took in Draco’s shapely body in naught but a pair of tight swimming trunks.  
  
“What?” Harry blushed.  
  
“Oh you were kind of out of it after the orgasm, or should I say, orgasms, that Fred gave you.” He smiled softly as he handed Harry a pair of red and gold swimming trunks. “We helped him get you to the dorms and then changed you into something presentable before coming on to the manor.” Draco smiled. “Nothing wrong with having some fun Harry.” He reached out and hugged his brother. “You deserve it too.” He smiled as he pulled back. “Now, the four guys you were picking from are all here. Father figured you might want the four of them here.” Draco gave a weak smirk.  
  
“What aren’t you telling me?” Harry looked at Draco.  
  
“Oh... we gave them some interesting costumes... to wear...” Draco smirked as he got up and walked to the door. “We’re gathering around the pool out back... I’ll wait outside for you to change and we’ll walk together.” He smiled again before walking down. Harry shook his head. Draco Malfoy, that happy? Something was going to be seriously wrong when Harry got out there. He knew it. But he knew he needed Draco’s help to get through the house.  
  
“You know I know you’re only telling me half the truth.” Harry called through the door as he undressed blushing as he realized no one had bothered to put underwear on him.  
  
“i know.” Draco’s voice came muffled through the door.  
  
“Am I going to be mad when I get outside?”  
  
“maybe.” Draco’s shrug could be heard in his voice.  
  
“Gods it’s so fucking hard to read you right now.” Harry grinned and laughed. “You’re making this so damn hard.”  
  
“actually i think fred was the one making it hard...” Draco snickered.  
  
“Oh screw you too.” Harry pulled on the red swimming trunks with the gold trim and opened the door.  
  
“That’s what Blaise is for. He’s here by the way... trying to convince him to come down in his bathing suit.” Harry smirked with Draco.  
  
“Something tells me it’ll only just cover him.” Harry shook his head as they walked through the house.  
  
“Oh... about as much as what Fred’s got on.” Draco smirked as he took off running with Harry through the house.  
  


***

  
Harry walked out and his jaw dropped. Ron was walking over to talk to Fred, who unlike the people Harry could see, was wearing only a tight speedo out there by the pool. It had to be nearly three sizes too small for his body; and with that hard on he seemed to be suffering from made his already large cock look huge. Harry felt his flesh alight on his chest and face. Suddenly wishing he’d brought a t-shirt as well, he walked out onto the patio to socialize with the others.  
  
Theo was coming out of the water with Roger, Roger wearing Ravenclaw blue micro trunks that really showed off his body. Theo was of course in Slytherin colors. A bright green pouch with a silver band around the top. Harry blushed as he realized the Slytherin was ONLY wearing a pouch and the band. Justin came up to Ron and Fred, wearing only a very baggy pair of bright yellow swimming trunks. Blushing himself at the brazen display of skin around them.  
  
“Okay I’m here.” Blaise sighed as he walked up to them from some other part of the house. Similarly to Theo he was covered only by a pouch, only unlike Theo, Blaise was only wearing the pouch. It seemed to be spelled on, and three sizes too small. His cock also abnormally hard like Fred’s.  
  
“Good. Harry this is my boyfriend. Blaise Zambini.” Blaise blushed as Draco squeezed his ass. “He’s one of the best lays in the whole school. I’m a damn lucky arse to have him.” Draco kissed him. “Now let’s head out.” He smirked as Harry crossed the threshold and instantly gasped. The erecting charm already hitting him as he walked onto the patio farther and farther, Harry turned to question Draco with a look, to which Draco only shrugged and grinned.  
  
“You could have told me!” He blushed as his cock tented out his suddenly tighter then normal trunks.  
  
“Where would the fun have been in that?”  
  
“Oh I don’t know... fair play and all that?” Harry smirked at his brother.  
  
“A Malfoy... fair play... dear gods what has the world come to.” Draco fained fainting as he smirked at Harry. “Too much?” He smiled at Harry’s roaring laughter at his performance.  
  
“Way too over the top.” He smirked.  
  
“Oh well.” Draco shrugged and turned quickly and kissed Blaise on the lips.


	11. Someone’s in the kitchen with Potter

Harry looked around and realized that all of them were hard due to the charm. He blushed again and sighed. Nothing for it but to simply accept that he was going to have a massive hard on in front of the men vying for his time. He of course didn’t have to wait for the sport of Harry Impressing to be born.  
  
“Harry, how are you?” Theo walked up, his hand instantly snaking down to squeeze Harry’s ass, and his other bringing Harry’s hand down on his ass.  
  
“I... I’m fine.” Harry squeaked as he pinked up again.  
  
“Nothing to worry about Harry.” Theo smiled as he leaned in and kissed Harry’s cheek, groping the boy yet again.  
  
“How’s your head?” Harry looked at Theo seriously.  
  
“Still a little ringing.” He blushed now as Harry seemed to be starring at the mark on is forehead that hadn’t vanished as of yet.  
  
“Well I’ll have to talk to Snape about abusing you so much.” Harry leaned up and kissed Theo’s forehead. He instantly knew he’d made the other three jealous because it didn’t take long for them to start to gravitate to him more and more.  
  
“Thanks.” Theo blushed, his cock throbbing in his pouch. He was glad he’d spelled it to his body.  
  
“Something to drink Harry?” Justin walked up with a drink in both hands.  
  
“Sure Justin.” Justin was almost to him when he slipped and splashed his and Harry’s drinks all over both of them. “Oh gods I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He started blabbering.  
  
“It’s okay Justin.” Harry helped him up. “I’m going to take him to the kitchen real quick to clean up.” A wave of his hand stopped the other three from following. He helped Justin to limp in to the kitchen where he could sit and be healed. The elves of the manor began to bustle to try to help them as Harry had Justin take his baggy shorts off so he could see where the blood was coming from. He’d noticed as Justin limped that he was bleeding.  
  
“Gods I’m such a klutz.” Justin hit his head against the stone wall he was leaning against.  
  
“Hey, watch it... I can’t mend head wounds.” Harry smirked as Justin tried not to crack up. “I mean.. I’ve had this one forever!” He pointed to his scar and grinned. “Well it looks like you cut you inner thigh. Hold pressure on this.” Harry put a warm wash cloth to Justin’s inner thigh. “I’m going to check out your ankle.” Harry crouched down and examined the ankle. “Looks like it might be sprained....”  
  
“Shite.” Justin sighed again.  
  
“I can fix that... Mrs. Weasley taught me.” He smiled as he fished his wand out of his wet shorts and began to mend the ankle first. He was buying time to remember how to stop the bleeding farther up. While he was bent there one of the elves, utterly appalled that they’d both been drenched in drinks, spelled their clothing, such as it was, clean and dry them. They’d also gone so far as to spell clean both boys from the sticky residue of the drinks.  
  
“Can you mend my thigh?” Justin blushed as he realized that he wasn’t hiding his erection too well.  
  
“I think so. I’m just trying to remember how....” He blushed as he looked up and got a good look at Justin’s large cock. No wonder he’d been wearing baggy shorts, Harry smiled up at him and squeezed his knee. “It’s okay. Just give me a sec. How’s the ankle by the way?” Justin flexed his ankle and smiled.  
  
“All better.” Justin smiled.  
  
“Then best to seal it with a kiss.” Harry grinned as he leaned down and kissed Justin’s ankle. “Now let’s look at that thigh. Yikes.” Harry flinched as he looked at the jagged wound. “I’ll try not to leave a scar.” He touched his wand to Justin’s thigh, slowly sliding it back and forth as he drew it down. The flesh knitting itself back together as he did, a slight pinched looking scar forming where the two bits of flesh met. “That’s not too bad is it?” He smiled up at Justin.  
  
“Kiss it better?” Justin gave a mock pout.  
  
“Oh I can do that.” Harry grinned as he leaned forwards and kissed Justin’s new scar, slowly licking the flesh as he smirked. Justin moaned as he tried in vain to cover up his hard on. “Nothing wrong with that...” Harry moved Justin’s hands. “I can fix that too.” He smiled as he took the swollen head into his mouth and smiled warmly up at Justin. He slowly slid down the hard flesh till he’d taken it to Justin’s swollen balls.  
  
“GODS HARRY!” Justin moaned as he blushed. Realizing the elves were watching them, if only in a vaguely detached kind of way. He bit his lip and tried to focus on not spewing his load into Harry’s sinfully good mouth. That is, until Harry’s now slippery fingers found his rose bud and began to slip inside. He whimpered and started breathing through his nose rapidly as he bucked into Harry’s now bobbing mouth. “OH GODS HARRY YES!” Justin screamed as he tried to crawl into Harry’s milking mouth.  
  
Harry for his part simply began to suck harder and swallow volley after volley of sweet cum from Justin’s hairy nuts. Justin gave a deep long moan as he continued to cum down Harry’s throat. Not caring anymore that the elves had long since stopped working to stare after the pair of wizards by the door. Eventually he recovered enough to look down at Harry’s grinning face.  
  
“We’d better get back.” Harry nuzzled his nose into Justin’s balls. “They’ll be worrying about us.” He smiled before kissing Justin on his thigh once more and then handing Justin his now mended shorts. The elves really were quick when it came to work around here. Harry grinned as he thanked them for their time and help and helped Justin get redressed.  
  
“Harry?” Draco walked in just as they opened the door.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You okay?” Draco looked between them, taking in Justin’s flushed look and Harry’s smirk.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Did you....” His eyes got wide as he looked between the pair of them.  
  
“Get a creamy snack in the kitchen with the help of the elves, yes.” Harry smirked as he and Justin walked past a gobsmacked Draco.


	12. Holy Cock Suckers Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Batman the animated series came on just as I started writing this last night. -smiles- I went... what if Robin were titling this story... and thus, holy cock suckers Batman, was born. -smiles- I like it as a story title.

“Cat got your tongue Draco?” Blaise came up and nuzzled Draco as he stood rooted to the spot.  
  
“Do you think we made a mistake by having all these guys here at once?” Draco bit his lip as he studded Blaise’s face over his shoulder.  
  
“Why?” Blaise frowned.  
  
“Harry just blew Justin in the kitchen... I thought he was picking Fred after this morning...” Draco turned into Blaise’s arms.  
  
“Isn’t this what you wanted love? Him embracing himself and getting over his hang ups... maybe even finding real love... like us?” Blaise bit his own lip, sure Draco would make a sarcastic comment about the fact they weren’t real love.  
  
“You’re right.” Draco sighed as he buried his face into Blaise’s chest. “Gods Blaise, you’re the only one who’d have ever staid with me this long... let alone through all this.”  
  
“You know I love you.” Blaise blushed as he held his lover, his hard cock poking obscenely at Draco’s front.  
  
“I love you too.” Draco looked up and kissed the taller Slytherin.  
  


***

  
“Damn it... they were in there too long.” Theo sat between Fred and Roger as they looked at Justin and Harry coming out.  
  
“Maybe they just had to fix him up and it took longer then we thought.” Roger scratched his head.  
  
“Right... and I don’t like riding on large dildos.” Fred rolled his eyes. “No, they did _something_ sexual.” He gave a deep sigh.  
  
“So that leaves me and Davies here to actually score with Potter.” Theo glared at Fred for a moment.  
  
“What’s he mean by that?” Roger looked accusingly at Fred.  
  
“Fred here got blown and blew Potter in the showers this morning.” Theo sighed as he lay back, his voice showing his own hurt.  
  
“Yeah...” Fred blushed.  
  
“Well since we’re telling... I got but sadly didn’t get a chance to give.” Justin sat down and sighed himself.  
  
“You mean he...?” Roger blushed.  
  
“Yeah. He’s VERY good.” Justin blushed. They all looked longingly at Harry who was chatting up Ron.  
  
“But he’s only got eyes for Ron.” Theo sighed again.  
  
“Not so sure about that.” Justin looked at three pairs of eyes that widely looked at him. “I’m just saying... he’s not being forced, and he’s not spelled... he’s seeking us out and he’s started exploring us to see if we’re a good match. He’s not looking for a second best. He’s looking for someone to love him back.” Justin closed his eyes. “I think he’s letting Ron go.”  
  
“Wouldn’t that be good for us.” Theo scratched his chin. “Well I have a plan... but it could very well push me out of the running entirely.” He sighed heavily. “But if this does that... then I’ll know we wouldn’t have worked out. Cuz I’m a bit... wild.” He grinned wickedly. “But, no back stabbing each other? Agreed?” He put his hand out to the other three.  
  
“Yeah.” Was the resounding chorus of voices rang together.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“What are you four talking about?” Harry walked up to them smiling with his new drink in hand.  
  
“You. We’ve come to an agreement.” Theo smiled.  
  
“Oh?” Harry swallowed hard.  
  
“Yeah. We’re not going to fight dirty while we seek a loving relationship with you.” Theo stood up. “We’ve agreed that your feelings and thoughts are what matter in this and that your choice stands. We’re only going to be the best person we can be to try to show you we’re worth your time.” Theo smiled as he hugged Harry.  
  
“T-thanks.” Harry blushed.  
  
“Oh.” Theo blushed. “You’re welcome.” He stood there feeling at odds with his feelings.  
  
“So... what now?” Harry looked around wondering what they were doing for the party.  
  
“This I think.” Theo dropped to his knees and nuzzled Harry’s crotch.  
  
“T-theo?” Harry moaned.  
  
“Sshh... I want you to just enjoy.” He smiled up at Harry as he worked Harry’s robe down over his large hard on. “Gods...” He smiled before gently kissing the tip. He pulled back and smiled up at Harry. “You look nice.” He smiled softly before he began to suck Harry into his mouth.  
  
‘I said no undercutting, I said nothing of not playing up my skills...’ Theo thought as he began to bob his head up and down. He smiled up at Harry and kept going.


	13. Death of a keyboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Back when this chapter was written, my keyboard had just died.

Theo twisted his head, his mouth driving Harry insane as he tightened the suction every time he twisted. He was doing his best to keep Harry’s attention on him so he wouldn’t see the hurt looks Theo could nearly feel coming from the other three. Slowly by running his hands down Harry’s flanks and pulling his shorts down Theo managed to free Harry’s large balls. Smiling to himself he pulled off and licked down Harry’s cock with the flat of his tongue and then began to lavish Harry’s balls before sucking one into his mouth.  
  
“UNG!” Harry moaned as he held onto Theo’s head for all he was worth. The world had some how come unstuck and Harry feared he’d fall off if he let go of Theo’s head any time soon. And then he was back in Theo’s tight wet moving mouth and all too soon he felt the world explode as he was spilling himself into Theo. His very soul seemed to be flowing out with the wild throb of his cock as his essence spewed forth. He collapsed into Theo and smiled warmly.  
  
“Shhh.” Theo put a finger to Harry’s lips and quickly redressed him. “You just relax.” Harry dumbly nodded and lay back simply too blissed out to care about anything else.  
  


***

  
“See he’s not doing too bad.” Blaise threaded his hands around Draco’s narrow hips.  
  
“Blaise, this isn’t like him.” Draco sighed. “I think I screwed up.” He leaned into Blaise.  
  
“Drake.” Blaise nuzzled Draco’s neck. “I’m sure you’re doing the right thing.”  
  
“Right...” Draco turned and held Blaise and started sobbing, his black hair just under Blaise’s chin.  
  
“Shhh.” Blaise stroked down Draco’s bare back, holding him close to him. “It’s okay.” He slowly soothed his boyfriend hoping Draco was okay. He’d seen him get deeply invested in a project and have something go wrong and seen how it hurt Draco. But this... this was a whole new level. And Blaise suspected it was a side he had never seen because till this was revealed Draco didn’t have a brother. Now some dormant part of him wanted Harry to be happy too.  
  
“its not okay... i’m forcing...”  
  
“Drake.” Blaise lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. “They came of their own free will. And Harry’s not told them to stop. And they’ll all stop the second he says to.”  
  
“But does he know he could say no?” Draco looked up into Blaise’s deep chocolate eyes.  
  
“That I don’t know. But I do know that he’s happy.” Blaise pointed at Harry’s happy smile and at how the boys were paying attention to him. “And have I told you have hot I think it is that you’re making him the center of attention instead of yourself, even though its your birthday.” Blaise smiled as he leaned down and nuzzled his forehead to Draco’s. “Drake, he’s as much a good influence on you as you are on him.” Blaise smiled and kissed Draco.  
  
“You think?” Blaise wished he could take a photograph of the cute expression on Draco’s hopefully face, his lip slightly nibbled and worried, his eyes alight with hope and need.  
  
“I know so.” He smiled and kissed Draco’s nose. “You told me you loved me for the first time today.” Blaise smiled. “We’ve been dating how many years now... and you’ve never once told me how you felt beyond my skills in the bedroom.”  
  
“I... I hadn’t?” Draco frowned slightly.  
  
“Nope. Not once. That’s why it meant so much when you didn’t correct me when I said you wanted him to find true love like ours. Or when you told me you loved me.” He smiled and cuddled Draco close to him. “Being with him, being family, he’s rubbing off on you.” Blaise smiled. “You’ve both been missing so much... and now... this has just served to open it up, to open both of you up. Him to his repressed sexuality and desires, you to emotions you... just couldn’t express before.” Blaise held onto Draco gently. “And you know what... I love you.” Blaise kissed Draco tenderly, gently stroking his cheek while they kissed. Neither boy sure which one started crying first but both were aware that all the pent up emotion they’d been holding onto for ages was slipping out of the cracks in their Slytherin masks.  
  
“I love you too.” Draco smiled as he buried his face into Blaise’s chest. “I love you.”  
  


***

  
“Harry can I talk to you?” Roger blushed as he walked up to Harry.  
  
“Sure.” Harry smiled and stood up. “Private right?” Roger nodded as he walked with Harry to another part of the house. “What’s up?”  
  
“I’m not sure if I’m what you’re looking for.” Roger blushed deeper. “I’m not... so... um...” He motioned out towards the back yard.  
  
“I know you’re not as exhibitionist as they are.” Harry leaned in and put his arms around Roger’s neck. “That’s actually what I like about you. You’re a quiet private person.” He leaned in and kissed Roger gently. “And you don’t need to be insecure at all, because you’re hot as hell and I’m kind of taken with your charm.” He leaned in and kissed Roger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some how... Blaise ends up to be my wise old sage ... almost always. Hermione is book smart, Blaise is people smart.


	14. Some assembly required

Harry smiled as he stroked Roger's face and took his hand and walked him back a bit into a more private part of the house. He leaned in and licked Roger's bottom lip. He smiled as Roger gasped and opened his mouth.  
  
"There we go." Harry drove his tongue in and began to plunder Roger's mouth. He grinned as he pinned Roger against the wall, quickly pulling his wand out and brandishing it to conjure a set of hand cuffs on the wall above Roger's head. Harry pinned his hands up as he made out with him, smirking as the cuffs magically sealed around Roger's wrists. Roger gave a distressed little moan into Harry's mouth but Harry kept kissing him through his confusion. This wasn't about being gentle as much as it was showing Roger that his limits were farther out then even he'd thought that were possible.  
  
"Wha…" But Roger's question was lost as Harry pressed a crushing kiss down on Roger's lips.  
  
"Strawberry Snitches. Just incase." Harry winked as he spelled Roger's mouth shut. "Just think it went you really want out, and it'll let me know." Harry kissed Roger's sealed lips and used his wand to divest Roger of his clothing. "Gods you look yummy." A small wand movement and soon Harry was just as naked. A smile crept across his face as he walked towards Roger. "I think I need more hands." He let the words roll off his tongue as hands formed out of the wall and lifted Roger's legs while spreading them. He gasped through his sealed lips. He wanted to quit now but he wasn't sure what was coming more then his genitals and his vulnerable virgin passage were both now fully on display for whatever Harry decided he wanted to do. Harry used his wand to conjure a riding crop. He used it to gently stroke the length of Roger's hard cock.  
  
"Good gods you're hard. Enjoying this?" Roger simply moaned. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry knelt down and blew cool air onto Roger's ridged poll before engulfing the throbbing member's hooded head into his warm mouth. So few cocks had had the pleasure of passing between his near virgin lips. But now that he'd found something he liked, Harry seemed to be making up for lost time. Soon he had the naked boy wordlessly begging for more but still he kept his tortuous mouth planted solely on the tip of the wanton member at his lips.  
  
"Later." He smirked as he pushed himself up, Roger's bucking hips helping to steady him as he stood up. Still smirking at his bound and effectively gagged prey Harry began to think of all the things he could do. He began running the riding crop up and down the length of Roger's hard cock as he kept his eyes fixed on Roger's. "You know… I could do so many _lovely_ things. But I think I'll save my first time for another time." Harry leaned in close and licked on the side of Roger's ear as he transfigured the riding crop into a large squirming vibrator he smiled. "But nothing says I'm not going to help you get off."  
  
Bending down Harry magically lubed up Roger and then shoved the massive dildo into his waiting ass. The boy tried to scream, his mind too far lost in the pleasure and pain of the sensation to think clearly. Once it was fully in Roger gave a deep guttural moan as the device began to fuck him of it's own accord. He gave Harry a contemptuous glare as if to say why, but before he could let his mind fully focus on that idea Harry swallowed him down to the base of his prick. His mind seemed to pivot back and forth between the pleasure at his cock and the pain bleeding into pleasure in his ass.  
  
As his pleasure, built Roger lost track of not only the passage of time but also all sense of reality. All too soon, his mind simply blacked out from the raw passion of the thrusting in his ass and Harry's untapped talent of giving head. Roger was too far-gone to even feel his orgasm from where he had retreated deep in the farthest recesses of his own mind. He was beyond this world as Harry drank down his white-hot love lava and then slowly released him from the confines he'd placed upon the boy. Harry smiled as he lovingly redressed the boy in his bathing suit and then lay with him waiting on his return to the waking world. He didn't have all that long to wait but as Roger came back to himself the blissful smile of release left his face for a marring look of understanding.  
  
"What is it?" Harry's own brow knitted together as he looked down in utter confusion at the boy he'd just brought such mind-blowing pleasure to.  
  
"You picked already." He said in a choking sob as he sat back up and looked Harry in the eyes. "You picked and it's not me. And it's not Justin or Theo." He held up a hand to stop the words he knew were flooding to get out of Harry's open mouth. "It's written all over you Harry. And… I… it's okay." He tried to put up a brave and valiant face, if only for Harry's sake so that Harry wouldn't second-guess this choice his heart had already made with out thinking, and failed miserably. Harry wasn't sure what he could really do to show that he was sorry that he'd apparently chosen with out really giving it any thought other then what his heart wanted. But with out the words to say it Harry simply wrapped his arms around the other boy and held him through his wrenching sobs.   
  
Before he could really react to what was going on or even take the time to process his choice or what Roger's words could mean, Roger was up and out of the room. His tear streaked eyes his badge of shame as he ran past Draco and Blaise. Draco made to go after the sobbing boy but was held back by Blaise who simply shook his head. He seemed to sense that something had happened between Roger and Harry that had changed the dynamics of the entire party and this had to play out. Blaise calmly walked out of the backdoor after he sent Draco to tend to Harry. He felt that Draco would probably have better luck with his brother as opposed to a sobbing boy who he knew Draco would berate for hurting Harry with out even knowing what had transpired between the boys.  
  
"Harry?" Draco tentatively knocked on the door to the small pantry where Harry was still sitting slightly sprawled on the floor. His face a look of dazed confusion, Harry seemed to be too lost in thought to process that Draco was there or speaking, let alone directing all of this at Harry, till the moment he touched Harry. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he finally was brought back to himself with the jarring touch of another living person at that moment. Draco sighed as he looked at Harry and shook his head, he didn't have to even ask now, it was written all over Harry as sure as if someone had taken their quill and marked out their sins upon Harry's very skin. He held Harry as the boy began to shake, not with anger or sorrow, but with utter shock and fear at the thought that he'd chosen and possibly hurt three other boys. All the while sparing Ron the disservice of being forced to live his life with the _wrong_ person as Harry would later come to label himself. And Draco held him through the lot of it, his rock through the troubled times Harry's mind kept conjuring up for him, right on through till Harry couldn't speak anymore and was simply wracked with sobs, because in truth, what else could he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear gods was I sorely tempted to have Roger run out sobbing. And it was just going to be him simply walking out and kissing Theo and saying he'd taken the pair of them off the market… but then I got to thinking… IT SO WORKS BETTER THIS WAY… and well here you have it. Roger crying as Harry's choice. -smiles- I hope you enjoy this installment of switched…


	15. Some assembly required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Now the comment about writing the sins on Harry's skin is actually a reference to a fic I read recently on RS, where Draco tied Harry down and wrote out all his sins on his body before Harry fucked him. -GOOD fic- I'm just kind of glad I remembered that. See I re-read each chapter before I write the next one, kind of a "REMEMBER THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE!" -GRINS- -hugs- I hope you enjoy. -smiles-
> 
> And dear gods if you knew how hard it is to write a sex scene between two guys when ONE of them has your dad's name… and the whole time you're picturing your father naked and getting sex up… yeah… it kind of puts you off the idea of writing. So you're lucky the last chapter was ever written. And the sooner Roger vanishes from this story, the BETTER! -GRINS-

While he hoped that Draco had Harry under control, Blaise made his way to where Roger had curled up sobbing on one of the lounge chairs. The other boys began to move towards him but Blaise shook his head and moved between them. He sat down and held Roger close to him, using his breathing control he helped to calm Roger's breathing down by holding Roger's back to his chest. After Roger had calmed down by leaps and bounds Blaise finally whispered in his ear.  
  
"you okay?" His voice light and soft like the wings of a dove as it landed on silk.  
  
"yeah." Roger finally managed to get out. He looked over his shoulder at Blaise and gave a weak smile. "thanks." Roger gave a deep sigh.  
  
"that's good." Blaise kept his soft tone to help settle Roger's nerves.  
  
"he picked." Roger said in a low sullen voice. The others looked at each other, each just as sure as the next that while they didn't know for sure whom he'd picked they did know it wasn't Roger. Blaise could sense the questions bubbling up inside of the others. He shot them down with a simple look.  
  
"he did huh." Blaise said simply and calmly. His breathing still keeping Roger's own in check, not to mention his heart beat.  
  
"Yeah." Roger said a little more confidently as his voice and strength returned to him. He looked out at the others. Some part of him that wanted to be spiteful and keep the knowledge form them, while the rest of him knew he had to tell them. He took a deep breath and looked directly at Fred. "He picked you." His eyes daring Fred to gloat.  
  
"I… he… what?" Fred's jaw dropped.  
  
"Did he say why?" Blaise asked calmly.  
  
"I didn't have to ask. I could see it in his actions. He wants Fred, he picked Fred before he ever did anything with the rest of us…." Roger's voice trailed off again as he looked at the floor of the patio. "He's back by the pantry… you… you should go see to him." Roger sighed as Fred nodded. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had to go talk to Harry. Ron stood there dumbfounded as his brother took off and then his attention was on Blaise moving to make room for Theo.  
  
"Thanks." Theo smiled as he held Roger. Then as he held him he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry. I pick you." Theo smiled. "Not because I have to or because I feel bad… but because I think we could have something you and I." He nuzzled into Roger's neck and smiled.  
  
"Don't go looking at me." Ron crossed his arms as he caught on that Justin was eyeing him.


	16. And… BAM!

  
Draco looked up and spotted Fred standing in the doorway to the pantry. He smiled weakly at the red head before leaning in close to Harry's ear and gently whispering in it.  
  
"You've got company." He said ever so softly as Harry shuddered before tensing up on him. "It's Fred." Those two words having the profound effect on Harry, his tense form instantly relaxing totally.  
  
"hey…" Fred whispered as he made his way into the room.  
  
"hey…" Harry choked out as he rubbed his tear streaked eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"I'll just…" Draco motioned behind him before quietly and quickly leaving the pair.  
  
"They hate me. Don't they?" Harry swallowed hard and looked down at his knees.  
  
"Naw. Theo and Roger were getting close when I looked back…" Fred smiled as he took a few more steps closer.  
  
"And Justin?" Harry's shoulders tensed.  
  
"He'll bounce back." Fred knelt down and held Harry to him.  
  
"he'll hate me." Harry's body shook with the force of his sobs.  
  
"Some how I doubt any of them could ever come to hate you. I mean, beyond the fact you're THE Harry Potter, we all agreed to abide by your heart and your wish. Justin might not like it and he may be let down right now. But I think he'll understand in time, and maybe even be a little happy." Fred smiled to himself as he buried his face into Harry's raven locks.  
  
"happy? He was just _not_ picked. How do you get happy from that?" Harry looked flabbergasted up at Fred's blurry face as his glasses lay on the floor.  
  
"Well one, at least he wasn't the one you 'decided on' while you were with." Fred did air quotes as he counted off on his fingers. "Two, he got to experience something rare and magical with you. Three, he knows someone out there in this world of ours will pick him." Fred smiled. "And four, and this one is a big one." Fred stopped counting on his fingers to look Harry in the eyes. "He's a bloody Hufflepuff, like he'd be anything but cheerful." Fred grinned as Harry snorted.  
  
"You're awful."  
  
"Now that's not what I've heard." Fred got a smug look on his face as he smiled and stroked his chin. "I've heard I'm damn near this side of perfect." Fred grinned.  
  
"Perfectly awful." Harry gave a terse snort.  
  
"Way to go and deflate a bloke's ego." Fred gave a slight pout.  
  
"Someone had to… you were threatening to take the house up into the air with that ever swelling head of yours." Harry stopped and as their eyes locked the pair of them broke into ruckus laughter.  
  


***

  
It was a long while before the pair of them had stopped laughing. And hours of their comfortable silence before either spoke. Surprisingly it was Harry to break the silence.  
  
"You figure we should rejoin the rest of the birthday party?" He looked up into Fred's face.  
  
"Fuck no." Fred smiled and shrugged. "I'm at the best party right here." Fred grinned as Harry elbowed him. "What?"  
  
"I think I ought to at least face them." Harry said after a long while.  
  
"Why?" Fred stopped smiling to study Harry.  
  
"I didn't pick them. If it were me I'd want to know why." Harry looked down slightly.  
  
"You're not used to getting what you want." Fred sighed as he stroked down Harry's cheek.  
  
"What'd you…"  
  
"Something Ron told me." Fred said softly as he pulled Harry to him. Harry's head against his chest and Fred sat there holding him and looking out at the world. "As the gods are my witness at this very moment I swear that while I draw breath I'll do all with in my power to make sure you have a long and happy life." Fred said somberly.  
  
"Okay…" Harry said softly as he bit his lip, the smiling on his face more then enough to say how he felt.  
  
"I make a declaration like that and all you say is… okay?" Fred looked at him as if he was scared. "Dear gods I think you're ill." He began checking Harry all over for a fever that wasn't there before he finally took to tickling the helpless boy.  
  
"HEY STOP THAT!" Harry laughed aloud as he tried to get away.  
  
"Not on your life!" Fred kept up with him, his worthy opponent trying all that he could to escape him.  
  
"FRED!" Harry squealed.  
  
"Yes?" Fred cackled as Harry burst into a fit of laughter from his administered tickles.  
  
"STOP OR NO SEX FOR A MONTH!" Harry yelled out.  
  
"Merlin's sagging nut sack… that's harsh." Fred stopped instantly, mock fear riddling his face.  
  
"Thank you." Harry panted, trying to ketch his breath.  
  
"You don't really mean it… do you…?" Fred finally bit his lip in real worry.  
  
"Fred. I've seen you naked." Harry said as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Honestly what do I have to look forward to that I can't wait another month for." Harry shrugged as Fred's eyes got wide.  
  
"I… you…" Fred stammered.  
  
"Fuck I wish I had Colin's camera just now, because the look on your face would have made me famous. I, Harry James Potter, have officially out bluffed a Weasley Twin." Harry smirked as he made to get up.  
  
"OH YOU!" Fred shouted before jumping up and tackling Harry back to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE…!" Harry burst into laughter trying to struggle out of Fred's grip as he shook his head. "You really are impossible. Aren't you?" He chuckled.  
  
"That's me. Impossible Fred." Fred grinned.  
  
"You just want me all to yourself. Don't you?" Harry leaned in close and kissed Fred's nose.  
  
"Of course." Fred smirked and winked.  
  
"Well then… I think that calls for something." Harry grinned as he turned around.  
  
"Oh?" Fred swallowed hard as he looked into Harry's lust filled eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Harry leaned in close, his face inches from Fred's. "I think…." His voice deep and husky.  
  
"Yeah?" Fred's voice catching in his throat.  
  
"I'll wait till after the party." Harry said in a rush before kissing Fred and tearing off out to the party.


	17. oh....

Harry grinned as he tore through the Malfoy Manor. Fred hot on his tail, and if he hadn’t turned at the back door to see where Fred was, Harry probably would have made it away from him. As it was Harry soon found himself in the air, held there by Fred’s strong hands just before Fred threw him into the pool. Fred let out a victorious whoop of joy as Harry came up sputtering in utter confusion. Everyone else stood back and watched trying to pieace together if they were supposed to be laughing or mortified or what. But as time seemed to drag to a stand still no one did anything till Harry let out a growl and lept form the pool. They barely had time to process Harry’s look of rigtous fury or Fred’s look of unbridaled terror. Suddenly Fred was standing stark naked in the pool of water that was raining upwards.  
  
“Shit.” Ron ran over quicky to try to calm Harry down. The others didn’t understand till the liquid in their drinks started to rain up wards as well. Harry hadn’t used his raw untapped magic like this in ages and now that it had a way out, he wasn’t as able to put it back into the bottle as he might have if he let it out once in a while. Ron instantly started trying to calm Harry down only to find himself standing in the artic, having been randomly apperated away. “Double shit.” Ron sighed as he cast a location charm into the air.  
  
“What do I do?” Draco asked Blaise.  
  
“I don’t know...” Blaise looked worried, casting protective charms on the other guests as Fred climbed out of the pool, buck naked and hard as a rock due to the erection charm.  
  
“You think that wins?” He scoffed as he tackled and started tickling Harry. His mind diverted to something and somewhere else all the raw magic came crashing down. Ron appeared right over the pool and only had a second to realize where he was before he was floating in the pool of rained down water. Everyone else looked between each other and Harry for some kind of explination.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Blaise finally voiced the question on all their minds.  
  
“Harry suffers from raw magic.” Ron sputtered from the pool. “He gets emotional.. and his magic starts tearing up reality to get even.” He shrugged. “Mione and I have learned to deal with it. Mind, it’s never been that strong before.” He rubbed some of snow out of his hair.  
  
“Where’d you get sent?” Draco looked puzzled.  
  
“Let’s put it this way. Must longer and I’d have been looking for a fat polar bear.” Ron conjured himself a blanket and wrapped up in it.  
  
“But... how did it end?” Blaise looked like he was still trying to work it out.  
  
“Oh that’s the, well not easy, but simple part. You just got to get him side tracked and it kind of looses steam. Normally Mione and I can do it like that. But this ... well I’m just glad Fred stopped him in time.” Ron nodded to himself.  
  
“Why?” Draco frowned.  
  
“The rumors about him ‘blowing up his aunt’ weren’t entirely false. He... well she actually called his mom a bitch and called his dad a lay about drunk... and well he came unhenged on her.” Ron smirked slightly. “Her body ballooned up and she litterally blew away with her own hot air.” The others looked shocked at him. “Granted the acidental magic squad had a field day getting her down and charming her memory. To this day she thinks he said unpolite words to her and she yelled and then went to bed.” Ron chuckled.  
  
“Why does it worry me that we never noticed that?” Draco turned to Blaise.  
  
“I think I find it more insulting that we never made him loose control like that.” Blaise grinned.  
  
“True.” Draco scratched his chin. “HARRY THAT’S NO FAIR YOU SHOULD HAVE REACTED LIKE THAT TO ME AT LEAST ONCE!” Draco mock pouted.  
  
“Right... I’ll make your cock balloon up and you can sail away by it.” Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
“His dick is already too big.” Blaise commented and quickly covered his mouth.  
  
“Why thanks for that.” Draco snorted.  
  
“How can a cock be too big?” Roger leaned over to Theo.  
  
“Gods I’m going to love explaining that one to you later.” Theo smirked as he tossled Roger’s hair.  
  
“Ah...” Justin smiled.  
  
“Isn’t it just.” Draco gave them a look.  
  
“Oh you know you think it’s cute too.” Blaise tossled Draco’s hair.  
  
“NOT THE HAIR!” Draco gave him Malfoy © Death Glare #00044, known to cause cancer in the state of California and had been proven to cause teen pregnancy and drinking disorders in Northern Ireland1.  
  
“Ouch, someone’s testy.” Theo folded up and away from Draco.  
  
“Someone is going to die if my hair.” Draco pointed up. “Is not perfectly in place.” He continued to glare.  
  
“Oh get over it.” Blaise pulled Draco’s shorts down and devored his cock to the hilt, instantly killing Draco’s glare.  
  
“Yay, I win.” Fred smiled.  
  
“Oh like hell.” Harry shoved Fred.  
  
“I say I won.”  
  
“Yeah, a month of no sex.”  
  
“Like I was saying you won.” Fred hugged Harry.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” Harry smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1 - Okay this is MULTIPLE inside jokes here. First, I used to number my death glares. Number 44 was known to cause people to leave the room and fear for their lives, back then. The cancer in california is a thing my brother and Matty agree on. The sealant I use for my projects, one of them, has a warning that in the state of califnornia it causes cancer. They both ask... is that only in California or something? I just kind of go... it’s IF YOU BREATHE IT IN! -grins- The other... someone has to be to blame for it beyond the Catholics. -nods- For those of you new to me.... THAT was a joke.


	18. Cause and Effect

Harry and Draco’s joint birthday party had went rather well, in spite of the display or raw magic that threatened the guests. The majority of the guests left to for the castle that night, with Draco, Blaise, Harry, Fred, and Ron staying behind to spend the night. Harry had taken them to his playroom that Lucius had built for him, of course not sharing the password so he could have some secrets. He enjoyed showing the boys around his bedroom and then shoed everyone out so he and Fred could have some alone time. Ron going off with Draco to the library. He’d thought about getting Hermione a rare book and wanted Draco’s opinion. Blaise had said he was going for a swim before it got too dark.  
  
“You know it’s kind of odd.” Harry chuckled to himself, his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat end of the small sofa next to a lamp on the end table.  
  
“What is?” Fred sat down next to him with a drink.  
  
“I started out under a stair way.” He smiled softly as he looked at Fred.  
  
“Yeah. Ron told us... how they made you live under the stairs in the cupboard.”  
  
“Wouldn’t have minded if I had this to come home to.” Harry smiled. His mind already hard at work inventing memories of what it would have been like to have grown up with this room to go to.  
  
“Well you do have it now. Next holiday I say we come here instead of the burrow.” Fred smiled.  
  
“We?” Harry smiled softly as he quirked an eyebrow.  
  
“Well you did pick me.” Fred grinned.  
  
“Yeah I did.” Harry leaned over and put his head on Fred’s shoulder. Fred instantly put his arm around Harry.  
  
“You wish it had been here. Don’t you?” Fred stroked Harry’s cheek, he could feel the tension in his boyfriend.  
  
“Yeah...” Harry cried a little. “I spent my whole life feeling horrible having lost my parents... and being picked on over it... and then growing up to hate the Malfoys because of their connection to that monster... and now... I am a Malfoy.” Harry looked up hoping Fred would get it.  
  
“I know love. I know.” He held Harry close to him. “Confusing and mixed up and it turns the whole bleeding thing on it’s ear.” Fred just held Harry for a while. “But some good came out of all this. You and I got together. Hell I can’t imagine you having grown up like Draco... but can you imagine? You like him... you and Ron never would have got on. And then you and I would never have gotten together.” He looked out into the room. “It boggles my mind to think about.”  
  
“me too....” Harry said in a soft voice.  
  
“But.” Fred smiled and looked into Harry’s eyes as he lifted his chin. “Life threw us all a curve and got us to where we are now. And even though it was a twisted knotted insanely nuts bleeding road.... I wouldn’t change a single second of the past because I like my present... and maybe my future?” Fred smiled. “Entirely too much to want to give it all up just to make my past happier.” Fred held Harry’s gaze as their lips grew closer till they both closed them and shared a deep lover’s embrace.  
  
In the morning, just after breakfast, it was back to school for the five boys. Ron with a package for Hermione and two other couples ready to explore the new depths to their own relationships. Ron had sought out Hermione and gave her the wrapped package he’d brought for her. Contained inside were rare books on charms, ancient runes, magical history, and poetry. He sat down in front of her in the great hall and smiled.  
  
“I thought of you while we were at the party. And I got to thinking, with everyone else finally coming out and saying who they loved and such it was high time I told you how I feel.” Hermione looked at him and opened her mouth. “Now hear me out. I love you in a very deep and spiritual way and I want us to go slow. I thought, if you’re not busy, maybe you’d like to go on a date to the library this next weeken-” But Ron didn’t get to finish his statement as Hermione pulled him bodily across the table and began to snog him. Once she came up for air she smiled at him.  
  
“About bloody time.” She muttered before going back to snogging him.  
  
“Wow.” Ron smiled after she’d finished with his now bruised lips.  
  
“I kiss you and all you can say is wow?” Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
“Well I don’t have that much experience... mind. But... that was bloody fantastic... makes me want to... I dunno... dance... sing... write...” His talking once again cut off as Hermione began dominating his breathing passage.  
  
“Bloody hell...” Harry said from where he had sat down for lunch. “Explain the facts of life to the boy and suddenly he knows just what to say to turn that girl on.” He grinned to Fred.  
  
“Oh he knew, he just kept silent for all this time. Figured, why work up the guy you’re friends with.”  
  
“Hermione is a girl.” Harry rolled his eyes at Fred.  
  
“Not right now she’s not.” Fred grinned and ducked as Harry swatted at him. “But seriously. Ron’s always seen her as more of a bloke. It took him time to notice her as a girl and now a woman. He’s FINALLY got the blinders off and he knows how to work the Weasley Charm.” Fred smiled softly.  
  
“Weasley Charm?” Harry asked in a disbelieving tone.  
  
“Yep. All of us got it. Well not Percy, but all the rest. Even our distant cousin in Slytherin has it.” Fred nodded his head to the girl sitting at the Slytherin table with a gaggle of guys about her. “We mostly know how to turn it on to attract the one or ones we want to marry. Ron’s only just figured out what his is for. Heaven help the bloke who Ginny sets her eyes on.”  
  
“Right... bloke....” Harry smirked before downing his juice.  
  
“What don’t I know Harry?” Fred looked eager.  
  
“The amount of things that fit with in that category would fill this room ten times over.” Harry said as if reading a cheesy script.  
  
“You tosser.” Fred swatted the back of Harry’s head.  
  
“Not liking me remembering your own words?”  
  
“What ever do you mean?” Fred looked away.  
  
“When I asked about the things I didn’t know when you and George gave me the map.” Harry smiled.  
  
“Oh right...” Fred grinned, recalling the exchange. “Well that was us being us. You say it and it comes off rather cocky.”  
  
“Right and it doesn’t when you say it?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Toss pot.” Harry turned away from Fred.  
  
“Wanker.”  
  
“Slag.”  
  
“Bint.” Harry turned around at that one and was about to slap Fred’s face till he saw the smile gracing the freckled face.  
  
“You adorable idiot.” Harry leaned in and kissed Fred before turning around and leaning against his body. “Gods.” He smiled at his friends as they held hands.  
  
“Damn cute aren’t they?” Fred smiled.  
  
“All I can say is it’s about time.” Harry snuggled into Fred’s chest with the back of his head.  
  


***

  
Harry spent most of the next few weeks cramming for pretests and tests and trying to deal with all the trouble that came with his sixth year. He couldn’t believe he’d be taking the tests that would determine his classes for his seventh year. Of course Fred didn’t take things that seriously, and helped try to lessen the stress Harry was under for his tests. They did in deed go back at Christmas to the Burrow. But that was only for the first few days of the break. After that they spent a full day to themselves in Harry’s part of the manor. A night neither would ever forget as it was their true first time loosing their remaining virginities to one another. A gift to one another on Christmas Eve just as midnight gave way to one in the morning.  
  
Harry would always recall how he’d woken Fred up that night dressed in just his robe from the shower. He’d kissed Fred awake, and then stepped back and removed his robe. His naked body with the platinum blonde body hair making him look all the more attractive to Fred’s eyes. Fred had began to get hard as his eyes drank in the sight of Harry’s naked body. Then Harry had laid down on the bed and asked Fred to be his first and only. Fred had kissed Harry’s hand and moved to the foot of the bed. He’d kissed from Harry’s hand to his belly and then kissed his way down to Harry’s thigh.  
  
Once there, Fred moved right on over to Harry’s crotch, gently peppering Harry’s smooth ball sack with butterfly kisses. Smiling gently he looked up at Harry and kissed his way along the underside of Harry’s rigid member. Once he reached the flared head Fred had taken Harry into his warm wet mouth and taken him slowly to the hilt. Swallowing again and again as he took Harry down balls deep down his throat and locked eyes with Harry as he skillfully took the hard cock down his throat. He felt the atmosphere changing as he looked around he realized Harry was dropping his guard and letting his wild magic take over.  
  
The smell of jasmines, lilacs, and French Vanilla began to waft into Fred’s nostrils as he sensed the smell emanating from all the objects in the room. Harry was doing his best not to fall part and cum as he let his control of his magic slip. The raw untapped potential in his very being spilling forth to begin altering the universe around him. His needs and instincts taking over where reason and rational thought had failed always before. The silk of the bed seemed to glow as the magic almost poured out of Harry’s being. Turning the burgundy silk a glowing vibrant crimson that seemed to pulse with Harry’s heart beat.  
  
Harry felt Fred toying with him, almost trying to get him to cum right then. He opened his mouth to tell Fred that he was trying to hold out to make it last when Fred had pulled off and stroked him as he explained that he wanted Harry to cum just then. To climax while Fred was pleasuring him to help set the mood for the next stage. Harry had swallowed hard and nodded. Closing his eyes to let his control slip that much more he moaned loudly as Fred took his cock in one go. His warm hands milking Harry’s balls, while Harry’s now nearly completely freed magic began to lap at Fred’s body, his pajama bottoms vanishing in a kind of magical fire. Fred moaned and the vibrations from his throat drove Harry mad. The howl he gave threatened to break the silencing wards centuries old on the house.  
  
As Harry’s prick began to pulse and fire off his blissful release from the sexual tension Fred had stirred in his flesh, Fred pulled off and collected the essence of Harry in his hand. Smiling as he did he began to skillfully finger the slick substance into Harry’s rose bud. Slowly working his finger in and out to gently open Harry up, using Harry’s on seed as lubricant as he prepared his love for their first time of love making. Harry let out a low moan as more of Fred’s nimble fingers worked their boney way into his tight passage. Suddenly realizing that while dildos were all fine and nice, but even a magical dildo didn’t begin to prepare him for the heat of having another man’s flesh touching him in these places. A fact that was driven home every single time that Fred’s fingers honed in on his prostate.  
  
Fred for his part began to enjoy the noises he was making Harry emit as he played his ass like a fine musical instrument. He especially liked the way Harry would buck every time his fingers would linger and rake down Harry’s prostate. He was fairly certain that he’d nearly worked Harry to a second orgasm long before he was finished slowly torturing Harry with pleasure with just his fingers. Fred suspected Harry’s raw power was preventing him climaxing, almost as if instinct held the power to control and bend the magic to Harry’s unconscious desires. Fred filed that away for later with a determined mind set to explore that and it’s consequences later on. Because right then he had more pressing maters as he lifted up and aimed his own hard cock at Harry’s welcoming opening before pushing his thick head against the tight opening.  
  
Fred had leaned close and kissed Harry before telling him that he loved him and that if it hurt too much they could wait. Harry of course was determined to take Fred into his inner most fold even if he died from it. Not that he was going to tell that little thought to Fred. Why break the mood? And as more and more of Fred slid into Harry’s cum slick passageway, Harry began to loose rational thought as well as all inhibition. This was his moment of grace and he wasn’t going to have anything ruin it. He figured neither of them would last long the first time, he knew he was too close to the brink, but beyond his impending orgasm, Harry could feel a pulse of something else. Something much more powerful growing in the dark recesses of his being. And though at the time it was too much of a blur to really remember well, Harry would later recall the joys and thrills of Fred entering him fully and making love to him for the first time.  
  
Of course it was their twinned orgasms that really took the consciousness out of them. As their bodies gave in and their flesh expelled their fluids, the raw magic in the room began to pulse and suddenly it flooded both their bodies, creating a never ending orgasmic rise of pleasure and passion as they kept going. It seemed to last hours as the power just kept building and suddenly they found it’s peak. The summit of which seemed to tear apart the world round about them as they found a new level of orgasmic release. When asked later they were sure their very souls had touched one another in that moment of utter bliss. And it was several hours before they'd woke and Harry had repeated nearly the same method Fred had lovingly given him upon Fred. The magic seemed to enjoy working itself wild because they reached that heart stopping level of climax one again and were again out for hours.  
  
Harry always blushed when Fred would bring up the fact that after that they’d dressed and left quickly and went back to the Burrow. Of course Molly had noticed they’d left, having added a clock hand for Harry on the clock she had made with her own wand. She had asked them where they’d gone since it had put them at home after spinning around the clock a few dozen times. And when she’d determined they weren’t in this house she’d kind of worried where they’d gone. But when Harry told her they’d gone somewhere private for Fred and he to exchange very private and personal first Christmas gifts her eyes had teared up and she’d hugged them and left smiling but crying into the kitchen. Harry had asked Fred what was wrong and he’d shook his head and said.  
  
“Harry, love, you could come in and shite right on the living room rug and she’s swear you’d left her a present that smelt only of cleanliness and summer’s rain and probably seen a rainbow come out your arse hole. She’ll ALWAYS let you get away with anything. It’s the rest of us who aren’t as lucky.” Fred smiled softly as he held his boyfriend confident that things were on the right track. Little did he know what was on their path. But then Fred had never really thought too far into his own future, had he, he might have seen the consequences of their actions and that he would do things he’d always said he never would.  
  


***

  
Break had ended and the boys were back to school for their classes. Courses picking up and speeding up as they seemed to be gearing up towards something. Fred and Harry had gone on a couple double dates with Ron and Hermione as well as with Draco and Blaise. Enjoying the ever changing shops and taverns in Hogsmead. They’d made it to Easter break when Harry finally thought it was time that he let the cat out of the bag about Ginny. He’d asked Fred to join him and Ginny on a double date and he’d been happy he’d finally get to meet the boy who’d hooked Ginny. He’d not understood when Luna came in and sat down at their table. And as the time ticked away and no other boy showed up and Luna kept staying there chatting up Ginny, Fred began to understand. It wasn’t till he watched his sister kissing another girl that he realized the gay gene hadn’t completely skipped the entire family.  
  
The pair of them had managed to keep things under wraps till mid spring when the paper had received a tip that Harry had a love interest in his young life. And being the hungry vultures that the media was, everyone swarmed the school begging for information on who Harry was dating. That was how in their second week of invading Hogwarts and Hogsmead that a photo of Fred and Harry holding hands and kissing had made it to the front page of the Daily Prophet. Harry had not been pleased with the smear campaign the Daily Prophet had launched at Fred calling him and the other Weasley’s money hungry gold diggers. Lucius had offered to handle it for him but Harry had decided it was time to face the world and to get things out into the light. He had called a press conference in the great hall and all the world’s wizarding papers had sent a corespondent to the school. Fred had stood by Harry and then sat behind him at the high table. Harry had made sure the Weasley’s, as well as his family were present. He called the press conference to a beginning.  
  
“I want to explain how this is going to work. Each of you who rsvp’ed you received a leaflet hand out of topics that I would address. You were also sent a list of topics and statements that will have you removed from this press conference.” Harry spoke into the magical microphone. “We also confiscated all quick quills before hand and provided you with muggle writing interments. The three of you who have attempted to charm them have discovered that they’ve been protected from all charms. You are going to have to deal with the fall out of the likes of Rita Skeeter.” Harry looked at the Daily Prophet team, where Rita was sitting. “In fact Ms. Skeeter... the only reason you’re here is because I wanted to tell you in person that after this article...” Harry smiled. “You’re fired and you’ll be receiving several injunctions and law suits that will probably bankrupt you and ruin you for the rest of your sorry life. You brought this upon yourself because you twisted my life with your lies for profit and now you’re reaping what you’ve brought to yourself. The rest of you had better learn from this.” Harry looked at the rest of them. “Now, I’ll be talking and once I’m done I’ll let you know when you can ask questions. Till then, I’m requesting silence.” Harry watched as each nodded. “Good, the acceptance of that fulfilled your part of the binding magical contract.” Harry pointed his wand up at the ceiling. Several reporters attempted to lodge protests and were shocked to find out they couldn’t speak.  
  
“You can thank the wonderful Hermione Granger for the charms and contractual magic used today. She’s the smartest witch of our age and she is going to end the stupid notion of mud blood. There is no such thing and it’s high time we got our minds on track.” Harry nodded to Hermione. “Now. Firstly. My name is not Harry Potter. It was while I was under an ancient pure blood tradition of switching first born sons to seal a pact of peace and non-aggression between houses. I was born Harry James Malfoy. My father and mother.” He motioned to the Malfoys. “Have adopted the son of James and Lily Potter.” He motioned to Draco. “We are siblings and we count each other as blood brothers.” Harry smiled at his brother. “It’s taken the better part of this year to come to terms of how those two wonderful people gave up their lives for my safety. I’m proud to have been a part of their family even for a little while.” Harry looked up and tried not to cry. “Now to the next topic.” Harry wiped his eyes. “I am in love with Fred Weasley.” Harry challenged each to show their disgust, as he looked them each in the eye. “I love that darling man and will do so for the rest of my life.”  
  
Harry pulled out a small black box. “I want to dispel some of, if not all of the idiotic rumors I’ve read for the last two weeks in the Daily Prophet. As well as issue this little statement. I see my boyfriend or his family pulled through the mud with more rumors or lies about them I will buy out that paper, issue a retraction, file charges against the writer, and close down the paper. You want to keep your jobs, you will report ACTUAL news and not filth and slander.” Harry gripped the podium he was standing behind. “I find it ridiculous that anyone would refer to ANYONE in the Weasley family as a gold digger. The Weasley’s were the first wizards I made friends with. They showed me the best there is of Wizarding society. And it’s because of their family that I found the love of my life.” Harry smiled warmly at Fred. “I was taken into their family and unofficially adopted me and cared for me as if I was their own. Mr. Weasley was the father I needed and Mrs. Weasley the mother who watched out and protected me. All the while bringing joy into my life. So you can understand why I find it distasteful for anyone to lie about them. If you find fault with these wonderful people you have no clue what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Now. To specifically address issues I’ve read about Ron.” Harry knew Ron’s ears were blushing now. “He did not seek me out to get a famous friend. He simply found a lonely boy who didn’t have a friend in the world and knew nothing of wizarding society. He helped and counciled as well as befriended this boy long before he found out who that boy was.” Harry spoke carefully, reading off his notes. “I can not stress enough that Ron is my best mate and I trust him with my life. I have in fact trusted him with my life on several times.” Harry smiled. “He is a decent man and a good wizard, and you can leave his character alone.” Harry’s voice booked no argument. “And you are about to hear me address the lunacy that has flooded the press world wide.” Harry gave an angry dirty look to those on the other side of the podium. “Fred did not seduce me. Nor did I seduce him. Why you people think you have to belittle and attack a love that you don’t understand only speaks of how close-minded and worthless you truly are. I chose Fred because I love him. He came to my birthday party and I realized then and there that I loved him.” Harry smiled. “And not that it’s any of your business but we gave our virginities to each other over Christmas.” Harry saw the shocked look on the news reporters' silent faces.  
  
“I love this man and, as he’s graduating from Hogwarts this next month, I have an early present for him.” Harry turned around and walked up to Fred. “Fred Weasley, will you marry me?” Harry got down on one knee and handed Fred the little black box.  
  
“Yes....” Fred held Harry’s hands as he looked into the now open box and marveling at the ring.  
  
“Good.” Harry stood up and kissed Fred on the lips as he patted his hand. He turned back to the group in front of him. “Questions?” The contractual magic came down and the room remained silent till the flood of questions began.


	19. The more things change..

Harry smiled as he read the paper, a small act that was once nearly impossible due to the stupidity published in the rags the wizards laughingly called news papers. But ever since his speach at the press conference, he’d had less to worry about. It also helped that Lucius had trained his son in his mental skills enough to project fear and the worst case senarios into the minds of the journalists. They all believed Harry would ruin their lives and make them vanish mysteriously if they crossed him over the Weasleys. Arthur and Percy had both gotten raises recently and Charlie had even gotten a vacation to come see his family again. Granted he’d weighed in on Fred and Harry’s relationship.  
  
“You had better treat Harry right. And I hear you hurt him I’ll personally make sure you find out what your left ball tastes like.” Charlie had confronted Fred and threatened him. Not that Harry thought for a second Fred would ever hurt him. He’d come to understand Fred a little bit more every day and when they’d ketch sight of one another, they’d both crack into smiles. Of course, Fred and Harry were both wearing a promise ring. An outward sign that they were going to stay true to one another. And that promise was helped by the fact that they could share a bed at any hour of the day or night to help releave the sexual tension of keeping it in their pants all day. Not that their dorm mates ever got any sleep on the nights they staid in the dorms. Harry had become so open and honest about their relationship he didn’t like to use the silencing charms. It felt too much like he was trying to hid. Fred of course just liked the naughtiness of not being quiet in a room full of people as he had sex with his fiancé.  
  
But Harry wasn’t the only person thinking about the future. Most of the children in his year were starting to look on others in their year and near their year as possible spouses. The fact that Harry was planning his wedding slowly and the information of it seemed to find it’s way into the papers with in a week of a plan being made was keeping the thought in everyone’s mind. The boy who lived was growing up. In another few months, his fiancé will graduate Hogwarts and then Harry would be on his own for a year. But what Harry had managed to keep quiet was that he’d bought a loft in Hogsmead and had talked it over with Fred. They’d be wed this summer and then live in Hogsmead, Fred would live there the following year while Harry was in school and the pair would meet frequently. After that, Harry wasn’t sure were they’d go. But Fred had asked if they could go on some sort of honeymoon after Harry graduated, asking for the pair of them to wait till then. Harry figured Fred had plans he was trying to surprise Harry with. And Harry was just fine with that.  
  
Of course, the constant thinking about marriage and the future was what brought Draco and Harry down by the lake on the late spring day. Draco was walking slowly, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. His shirt untucked and his tie asque. Harry didn’t have to be a mind reader to know that Draco was out of sorts. Anyone who saw the state of his hair alone was bound to realize something was either on his mind or very wrong. Harry decided it was time to interupt the introspective monologue he could sense coming from Draco’s addled mind. He walked up, sat down on the banks of the lake, and looked at Draco.  
  
“Are you going to tell me about it?”  
  
“nothing to tell.” Draco scowled.  
  
“Right, and you’re jabbering away in your head about something because that’s normal.” Harry smiled softly.  
  
“You can hear it?” Draco looked panicked.  
  
“Hear yes. Understand no.” Harry patted the ground. “I’m ketching words here and there. But for the most part it’s lost on me.” Draco sat down hard on the soft ground.  
  
“Blaise wont be staying in Britian when he graduates.” Draco picked up a stick and threw it into the lake. “His mom has plans for him in Italy.” Draco scowled as the giant squid quickly darted up and captured the stick he’d thrown in. “His father is even talking about resigning his post so he can spend more time at home.” Draco sighed as he leaned back.  
  
“You ever thought that maybe Blaise doesn’t want that?” Harry looked hopeful.  
  
“Oh I know what he wants.” Draco said bitterly.  
  
“What’s that?” Harry suspected.  
  
‘Marriage.’ Draco said singularly in his mind. All other thought stopping with the utterance of the word.  
  
“Ah.” Harry nodded.  
  
“You know that scares the hell out of me.” Draco eyed Harry. “But it explains how father always knew when I was lying. I can hide it on my face all I like... but my mind is always filled with the truth.” Draco scratched at his dark locks. “I don’t get it.... why is this so difficult?” Draco sighed.  
  
“You’ve got cold feet.” Harry shrugged.  
  
“And you don’t?”  
  
“There’s a reason I’m waiting a few more months... but still doing it soon.” Harry smiled softly. “I’m scared to death he’ll change his mind or I’ll loose him for what ever reason. I’ve never had a family and now I have him and father and....” Harry sighed. “I’m scared. Granted I’m going to spend the majority of this summer with mom and father...” Harry smiled. “Getting to know them and everything. But then there’s the wedding and then the make shift honey moon when we move into Hogsmead.” Harry softly smiled.  
  
“You’re just eating this up.” Draco smiled softly.  
  
“Aren’t you?” Harry tilted his head to the side.  
  
“yeah.” Draco finally admitted to himself. “I kind of wish it was Blaise and I.” Draco laid back on the soft grass.  
  
“Then ask him.”  
  
“I can’t. It’s not like I don’t want to... but.. we have another year here and then the day after our final feast... his parents expect him to floo home and pack up so he can move with in a day of being home.” Draco said petulantly.  
  
“I can’t believe you.” Harry shook his head.  
  
“What?” Draco looked confused.  
  
“You have ALWAYS went after what ever it was you wanted. You wanted on the Quidditch team, you made it happen. You wanted to get under my skin, you did that with out much trouble...” Harry smiled. “But the point is you’ve NEVER let someone tell you that you can’t have it and just accepted it before. So why start now? Maybe Blaise is waiting on you to tell him you want him to stay? You finally told him you loved him this year. Maybe he thinks you don’t want him anymore. I mean... you’re not fighting for him... and you’re just letting him leave. It’s not like you’re actively saying you want him to stay with you.” Harry shrugged.  
  
“You know you’re right.” Draco looked up at the clouds above. “I’ve NEVER let anyone do this to me.” He started getting angry. He stood up. “I’m going to go tell that slow minded sexual god what I want.” Draco got up and started striding towards the castle.  
  
“Yep... I did it again. Open mouth, create monster.” Harry settled down on the grass with a smile on his lips. “Of course... on the other hand he might make a total fool of himself and ... I’d better go keep an eye on him.” Harry sighed to himself as he got up and took off after Draco, stretching out his mental powers to find his brother. Once he’d locked on to where Draco was he quickly caught up with him.  
  
“Why are you coming along?” Draco asked, never breaking stride.  
  
“Someone’s got to tell you where Blaise is.” Harry shrugged. “Can’t let my brother go with out his wing man, yeah?” Harry grinned.  
  
“Thanks.” Draco hugged Harry as they walked. Draco was happy for the company, he was scared to death he’d loose his nerve long before he found Blaise to talk to him. With Harry’s help they quickly caught up with Blaise where he was sitting in an empty classroom studying.  
  
“Draco. Harry. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“I love you, you stupid git.” Draco blurted out.  
  
“Okay.” Blaise blinked.  
  
“Smooth.” Harry winced.  
  
“Are you okay?” Blaise took in the look of Draco, instantly realizing he was deeply disturbed about something. Hope daring to raise it’s head in Blaise’s heart that maybe it was the news from his parents that had caught Draco in such a state.  
  
“I don’t want you to go.” Draco’s eyes shined with unshed tears. “It’s killing me. Just the thought of you leaving in another year and never seeing you again... it’s eating me alive and I can’t stand it.” Draco was crying now as he looked into Blaise’s eyes. “I need you more then I ever knew. I love you and I don’t want you to go and... and... and....” Draco tried to ketch his breath. “Say something.” He whimpered.  
  
“Something.” Blaise blinked.  
  
“You... bastard...” Draco was sobbing and laughing at the same time.  
  
“I love you too you great bleeding sod.” Blaise pulled Draco to him and held his distraught boyfriend. “Nothing’s set in stone yet. Mother just has her plans. I can still change them... since you got the nerve to tell me all that.” Blaise leaned in and kissed Draco’s head softly. “I love you too. And I don’t want to leave. I was worried you’d gotten past or over me or something....” Blaise bit his lip. “I’ve been scared you didn’t want to be with me anymore....” Draco silenced him with a kiss, neither noticing that Harry had slipped from the room as they were making out.  
  
“Of course I want to be with you. I want to be with you till we die of old age surrounded by hundreds of grand children.” Draco smiled, Blaise’s arms up around his neck in a loose hug.  
  
“Hundreds?” Blaise looked amused.  
  
“Means we get to have _LOTS_ of sex trying to have children to get the grand children.” Draco leaned in and grinned as he leaned his forehead against Blaise’s.  
  
“You know you have an interesting plan there....” Blaise leaned forewards and kissed Draco deeply.  
  
“Isn’t it just?” Draco grinned and squirmed on Blaise’s lap. “What say we practice?”  
  
“You think I’ll forget in a year?” Blaise chuckled.  
  
“Good gods I hope not.” Draco got a mock worried look on his face. “Though... if you did... then that has it’s benifits... I could be the first and only to break you back in to the wonderful world of fucking me.” Draco grinned.  
  
“You’re loving this.” Blaise leaned in and kissed Draco again.  
  
“Every minute.”  
  


***

  
But Draco and Blaise weren’t the only ones who were trying to forge some kind of lasting future in the emotionally charged times. Ron had finally figured out how to treat Hermione and the two had taken it slow as he’d promised. He’d done the proper pure blood thing and courted his lover. Not that Ron ever held much stock in being a pure blood. But he did like the warm feeling in the pit of his stomache that he had whenever Hermione smiled at him these days. He wrote her a small note and charmed the paper into the shape of a humming bird. Smiling to himself, Hermione had taught him that charm only a month ago, he sent the bird to find his girlfriend. Deftly the paper creature took off like a shot, magically tracking Hermione through the castle. She wasn’t at all that surprised to find a paper humming bird buzzing about her in the library when it had finally found her.  
  
“Okay, what’d he say?” Hermione held out her finger and the bird landed before unfolding itself into the origional letter.  
  
 _Dear Mione,  
  
I can’t tell you how much I long to hold your hand and walk the grounds. I love you with all of my heart and I want you to know that. I want to talk to you about what we were talking about last week up in the astronomy tower.... you remember what you asked me to think about before you kissed me and left at the end of our date? I’ve thought about it and I have an answer. It may not be the right one, but it’s truthful. I hope I can do my heart justice when I tell you the answer. Meet me in the tower again in an hour... and I’ll tell you everything.  
  
~ Love Ron ~XOXOXO_  
  
Hermione touched the paper and was reading the short note again when she realized she was crying. Ron was being so thoughtful and considerate. Gods she loved him. Her tears of joy were raining down with increasing frequency.  
  
“You okay?” Ginny walked up to Hermione.  
  
“Your brother...”  
  
“What’d that prat say now?” Ginny sighed.  
  
“He has an answer.” Hermione smiled.  
  
“An answer?” Ginny frowned as she sat down across from Hermione, her hands holding Hermione’s across the dark oak table of the library.  
  
“I asked him last week what he wanted from our relationship... where he saw us going...” Hermione smiled.  
  
“And he’s got an answer? A week later?” Ginny looked skeptical.  
  
“I told him I wanted him to think about it... he did... and he says he’s got an answer.” Hermione beamed and seemed lost in her joy.  
  
“It’s about time he started realizing what he needed to do.” Ginny smiled.  
  
“I’m sorry, here I am prattling on. How are things with you and Luna?”  
  
“WONDERFUL!” Ginny smiled. “She’s learned how to french kiss other parts of the human anatomy.” Ginny winked.  
  
“And you say Ron’s the crude one?” Hermione raised an eyebrow, her face utterly serious before both her and Ginny broke out in laughter.  
  
“Hell yes he’s crude.” Ginny smirked wickedly. “I’m the picture of femine grace and polite quietness.” Ginny managed to say before cracking up even farther.  
  
“Says the girl who taught Luna love good how to french kiss.” Hermione grinned. “And then announced it at breakfast the next day.”  
  
“Hey, Luna’s got a double jointed tongue. I don’t care who knows it.” Ginny said truthfully.  
  
“How can someone have a.... oh.” Hermione’s eyes went wide about what that statement could entail and blushed.  
  
“See I knew you and Ron hadn’t gotten that far.” Ginny nodded to herself.  
  
“Well... we’re... uh...”  
  
“Taking it slow. I know.” Ginny stroked Hermione’s hand. “Ron’s a virgin too. He’s probably too worried you’ll want to leave him once you realize you can SO do better.”  
  
“GINNY!” Hermione gasped loudly.  
  
“Oh, what?” Ginny shrugged.  
  
“He’s your brother. You should be trying to sell me on him” Hermione grinned.  
  
“It’s Ron. I can only do so much with what I’m given.” Ginny grined. “Besides, if the note’s from today you only have a little while before you’re supposed to meet him. You’d better hurry.”  
  
“Thanks.” Hermione cast the clean up spell she’d invented to pack her things away while she made sure the books were returned.  
  
“You have entirely too much brains.” Ginny marveled at Hermione’s skill.  
  
“It compensates for the lack of physical aspects.” Hermione looked down at her chest.  
  
“Hermione, you have bigger tits then I do.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “And you’re stunning. I think you just need to realize it.” Ginny hugged her friend before she watched Hermione take off out the library doors. “Ron had better be glad he has you.” Ginny smiled. “Now where’s that Luna of mine...” She stalked out of the library to hunt for her girlfriend.  
  


***

  
“Ron” Hermione looked around the dark spiral classroom. No one used the Astronemy tower durring the day since the classes used the glass topped tower to view the stars at night. Hermione ran a hand over the magical glass tables as she walked through the darkclass room. Even though there was a galss top, the shutters were drawn and the classroom was plunged into darkness. She was wondering if this was all a mistake when a soft blue light appeared in the distance. A smile graced her face, Hermione had tried teaching him that charm for years... had he finally caught on? She followed the light till she found Ron sitting around a table he’d dressed with a tabel cloth and roses.  
  
“Lumos Minimus.” Ron said softly, the candles he’d set around the room lit from their different floating spots. The light from each one was barely a flicker but together it illuminated the room in a soft glow.  
  
“You’ve been practicing.” Hermione smiled brightly. “You’re really good.” She smiled as she sat down on the chair Ron indicated and was blushing as he pushed her chair in. “I’m impressed.”  
  
“Good. Because I’m impressed by you.” Ron seated himself and summoned the food to their plates, a light fruit salad made of all Hermione’s favorite fruits. Then roasted ribs and mash potatoes. Hermione complimented Ron on the food selection. “Oh, I didn’t just select it.” He gave a coy smile. “I cooked.” Hermione grinned. “I wanted to show you some of what being with me for the rest of your life could be like.”  
  
“I take it that’s your answer?” Hermione smiled.  
  
“Hermione Granger.” Ron knelt down and took her hand into his. “I would like to take one year for the traditional courting of fiancés’ but after that, would you consent to give me your hand in marriage?” Ron looked up into her eyes.  
  
“Ron I... YES!” She squealed as she pulled him up and kissed him deeply. Once their lover’s embrace ended he smiled and summoned a box. He pulled out a string of small black stones that had been charmed to float in a line. He lead the line of stones around her wrist.  
  
“Hermione Granter, I love you will all my love. Should you ever doubt me, you have but to look in to these stones. For they will only change color if I’m unfaithful and of course they’ll return to this state if I ever pass on.” He tapped teach one with his wand muttering a spell under his breath. The lumps of coal transforming into fine diamonds around her wrist, a small golden rune on each one. “Only you can take it off of you.” He looked up. “And it’s keyed to your magical signature, so only you can do magic to it now.” He smiled as he kissed her hand.  
  
“Ron...” Hermione’s voice was caught in her throat.  
  
“I can’t promise we’ll ever be rich or anything like that. But I can promise that I will love you and you alone for the rest of my days. And I will do my best to make you proud to be my wife...” Hermione kissed him to shut the happy fool up.  
  
“I’m already proud of you.” Hermione stroked a hand down his cheek.  
  
“Really?” He blushed.  
  
“Ron, you’re an amazingly talented man.” She gestured around them.  
  
“Thanks.” Ron looked down.  
  
“And you’re so modest.” She held his hand. “You’ve grown up so much in the last year alone. Helping Harry find your brother. You don’t know how sexy I find that...” She leaned in and kissed Ron deeply. “Sexy enough to... act on that feeling.” She pointed her wand at the wall and sealed the room. “Ron Weasley, prepare to have your world rocked.”  
  


***

  
“Gods.” Harry was laying down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
“You really do need to stop worrying about it.” Fred smiled as he sat next to the sofa on the fool, his head next to Harry’s.  
  
“But it’s only a few weeks away.” Harry pointed out.  
  
“Graduation will come and go and everything will be fine.” He smiled. “Besides... we’re supposed to go this weekend and go looking at lofts.” Harry smiled at that.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Try focusing on that.” Fred smiled.  
  
“I’m just hoping everything works out.” Harry bit his lip.  
  
“You have got to start being more positive.” Fred sighed.  
  
“I can’t help it. My life has ALWAYS been negative.”  
  
“Not anymore.” Fred smiled over at Harry before he kissed his cheek.  
  
“You’re going to make a wonderful husband.” Harry grinned.  
  
“As are you.” Fred smiled before kissing Harry gently. “I’m going to throw myself into getting you over this negative outlook you have on things.” Fred smiled.  
  
“I am not negative.” Harry asserted. “I’m realistic.” Harry said smuggly before Fred’s lips found his again.  
  
“If you’re realistic that makes me a hopeless dreamer.” Fred thought about it a second. “I can live with that.” He shrugged and kissed Harry again. “Now you work on that DADA final paper.” Fred pointed his finger into Harry’s chest.  
  
“You’re getting as bad as Hermione.” Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Tell you what, finish it tonight and I’ll blow you in any part of the castle you want.” Fred smiled. “If you don’t, then no blow jobs till you do.” Harry opened his eyes wide.  
  
“That’s cheating?”  
  
“I like to call it creative bribery. And it’s a trick I think Hermione hasn’t tried on you. Though... if she had I have a feeling Ron would have gotten better grades.”  
  
“You have an odd point there.”  
  
“You get on that homework.” Fred prodded again.  
  
“Fine.” Harry shot him a dirty look.  
  
“Don’t try me mister.” Fred gave a comanding look.  
  
“You know you...”  
  
“Are right.” Fred finished. “Work. Now.” Fred smiled.  
  
“I don’t recall you ever being this grade oriented with your own work.” Harry said in a mock sullen voice.   
  
“That’s because my grades rival Hermione’s.” Fred held up his last paper.  
  
“Holy Humping Hypogriffs.” Harry gaped at Fred’s paper.  
  
“Yeah. That’s what mom said. With my attitude you’d think I was a class clown or a failure... but nope. Near perfect scores in everything. Mainly because I have to study a lot of the same material for my projects.” Fred shrugged. “If you can’t understand advanced potions, you can’t understand the basics of nearly all of George and I’d work.” He smiled as he sat back down to his book he was reading.  
  
‘i can’t believe it.’ Harry thought to himself.  
  
‘get your mind on work.’ Fred thought at Harry.  
  
“HEY!” Harry turned and looked at Fred.  
  
“Some how I knew you were reading my mind.” Fred grinned.  
  


***

  
Days and tests and the tidium of being teenagers seemed to drift by in seconds what should have felt like ages. Harry and Fred had went looking for their apartment. Harry had fallen in love with the place almost instantly. The large rooms and spacious interiour really spoke to him. Fred had went along with it the second he’d seen how much it meant to Harry. The look of sheer joy on Harry’s face enough to tell Fred he was making the right decision when they signed the lease. They’d sat and talk about how they wanted to furnish the apartment and after sitting down to make a list they’d went into the village shops and bought a few soft cotton shirts and socks. While out, Harry collected some sticks and twigs. The pair of them sitting down and transfiguring the materials they’d gathered into decent starter furnature. Stuff to get them by for tonight, and after writing for premission they were allowed a special voucher to stay in the village for one night.  
  
“I can’t believe we’re here.” Harry smiled again.  
  
“You’re like a kid in a candy store.” Fred came up behind him and snuggled Harry into a hug.  
  
“I’m just... you know.” Harry shrugged and smiled into the mirror as he looked into Fred’s eyes.  
  
“Yeah. I do.” Fred leaned in and sucked on Harry’s neck. “What say we break in that transfigured bed?” Fred grinned wickedly.  
  
“You just want to see if we can break the transfiguration through over use.” Harry grinned and moaned as he tilted his head giving Fred better access to his neck.  
  
“I want to see what your wild magic can do.” Fred worked his way up to Harry’s ear and gently nipped at it.  
  
“You’re insatable.” Harry moaned again, turning into Fred’s touch.  
  
“Yep. I’m also good at what I do.” Fred sucked on Harry’s ear lobe.  
  
“Fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Harry panted.  
  
“Mr. Malfoy... you’re wearing too much clothing.” Fred licked his way back down to Harry’s sweet spot on his neck and sucked on it. “And I aim to remedy that.” Fred broke his seductive touch long enough to pull Harry’s muggle T-shirt over his head. Smiling at the bare expanse of skin now vissible in the mirror Fred wrapped his arms around Harry. Both hands finding a different nipple to tease and excite as he kept up his assult on that spot on the side of Harry’s neck. “My gods you’re sexy.” Fred whispered across Harry’s ear making him shudder.  
  
“I don’t see...” Fred’s tongue flicking into his ear cut off his statement.  
  
“Oh I’m going to change that.” Fred whispered in a low seductive tone. “I’m going to show you what I see.” Fred knew when they were touching his mind tended to bleed into Harry’s. He’d felt Harry reading him often enough now to know what it did to the other man. He opened his mind and litterally filled his mind with what he saw. He looked into the mirror and smiled at Harry’s moan as the images and feelings slowly filtered into him till the flood water of emotions would nearly drown him.  
  
Harry moaned as he saw himself through Fred’s eyes. Where Harry saw a scrawny boy, Fred saw a fit and strong man. The pride of being with this sexually appealing man as well as the raw love Fred felt for him both clear in Harry’s mind. He felt the dirty thoughts of the things Fred would want to do to him drifting in and out of his consciousness. Harry gave a nervous smile that gave way to another moan as Fred thought dirrectly to him.  
  
‘You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.’ Fred let that resinate into Harry loving that he could do this with his fiancé. Before he could even think Harry was being turned around and pinned agianst the mirror. His jeans and shoes being practicaly torn off of him while Fred pinned him to the mirror by his hips. Harry’s ass flat agianst the ice cold of the mirror’s surface by Fred’s heated flesh. His rising cock finding it’s home in Fred’s throat while Fred’s fingers found Harry’s moist puckered fold and began to invade with his fingers. His talented mouth sliding over Harry’s heated organ as if he’d die with out it. He pulled back once it was wet enough and blew across the swollen head. Harry barely could make a sound before he was cumming, Fred’s fingers against his prostate milking it’s undulating flesh for all it was worth.  
  
“Like my fantasy?” Fred asked aloud, pulling Harry back to reality where he was standing there in his pants, the large tent and spreading wet spot telling Fred his sexual fantasy had been strong enough to get Harry to cum. “Good.” He blew across Harry’s wet flesh and grinned as Harry shuddered again. “I love how sensitive your skin is after cumming.” He whispered as he turned Harry slightly and captured his lips in a soul filled kiss. Harry’s mind was reeling as he tried to tell how much of this was Fred’s mind’s projection and how much was real. But as he felt Fred’s hands on his chest slowly stroke down his body to his abs and begin to toy with his fly he realized this was real. A blush broke out across Harry’s exposed flesh as Fred not only opened his fly but lowered just his pants so Harry was standing there in his boxers, his pants around his ankles.  
  
“F-fred.” Harry panted.  
  
“Shhh.” Fred blew across the wet bit of Harry’s neck where he’d been kissing. Harry’s mind shut down about that point as Fred's utter love and care flooded him for him. He’d never really felt loved in all his life and now to not only feel it but to be wrapped up in it was over whelming. He suddenly felt very glad to have his psychic abilities. The rest of his mind reduced to a moaning jibbering mess by Fred’s feelings washing over him. He only vaguely felt Fred’s hands on his hips lowering his boxers inch by inch. Harry flinched slightly trying to hide his body but Fred used his arms to hold Harry’s hands out of the way. “Relax.” Fred whispered.  
  
“okay.” Harry’s low voice shook as Fred’s hands moved to cover his hardening cock.  
  
“I love you.” Harry blushed as Fred kissed his neck. “I love every bit of you. And I know you find it hard to believe but I find you entirely sexy.” Fred moved his hands slowly, coping a feel as he moved his hands away from Harry’s stiff crotch.  
  
“Fred...” Harry’s needy voice sounded desperate.  
  
“It’s okay...” Fred stroked and fondled Harry’s sculpted body, loving it the hard flesh with his fingers. “I’m going to make you feel loved and wanted in our new home.” Fred nipped at the back of Harry’s neck as he undid and removed Harry’s wrist watch. Harry looked over at the mirror and locked eyes with Fred, he felt his blush deepen as he looked into those smoldering eyes. Eyes filled not with just desire and lust, but with the deepest love Harry had ever seen. ‘You’re mine.’ Fred thought as he growled in his mind, the sound actually coming from his throat as well. Harry melted against Fred then, utterly in love with the fact that Fred could do this to him.  
  
Harry turned and kissed Fred completely and properly as he turned and faced Fred face to face. Fred gave into his animalistic urges, driving to the brink by his feelings for this strong man that he was practically mauling with his lips while snogging him into the mirror. Harry for his part was lost in the heat of it all as well; Fred’s feelings seaping into him and intoxicating him with the power of them. Fred shuddered as Harry growled into his mouth while grinding his crotch into Fred’s.  
  
“Naked.” Harry growled out as Fred’s cloths were torn to shred by Harry’s untapped magic. Harry gave a preditory look at Fred before pounching him to their make shift bed and snogging him senseless into the material. Fred was helpless against the over powering sexual beast he’d released inside his lover. Harry was glowing with the naked fury of his magic as it lept from his body and began to crackle in the air. Fred had time enough to take in the breath taking majesty that was Harry and to swallow hard before Harry was on him again, nipping, nibbling, licking, and pleasuring anywhere his flesh could touch on Fred’s bare flesh. Fred was making little needy noises that just spurred Harry’s growling animalistic side on to dominance. Pinning Fred’s shoulders back Harry used his hips to lift and position Fred and with one mighty stab he penitrated Fred to the hilt.  
  
“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!” Fred screamed out as Harry began a brutal beastial pace with which he was claiming his lover. Fred had gotten past all the barriers Harry kept to tell himself he could make it through the cruel world. And now he was reaping the benifits of turning Harry on clear to the core of his being. As the pair of them made love Harry’s magic lept wildly around the apartment, the powerful lightning show surving to amplify their sexual heat. On and on they went, their passion growing and consuming them both as it tore the pair of them to one of the most soul shattering climaxes of their young lives.  
  


***

  
In the morning, Fred and Harry had woken to packages arriving. They’d looked confused till they found letters from Narcissia and Molly. The second the boys had told them where they were going to be living after the wedding the pair of them had gotten together and picked out things they wanted the boys to have. Both women calling it an early wedding gift. Harry had just smiled and leaned his head agianst Fred’s and watched the packages arrive for a while till Fred finally said he could open them if he wanted. It was like watching a little kid at Christmas as he realized all the presents under the tree were for him. Fred was so enthralled that he almost didn’t realize it was nearly noon. So after opening all presents they sorted through the furnature, decorated happhazardly, and locked up after themselves as they headed back to the castle. Smiling at each other as they walked hand in hand, they felt nothing but love for each other as they headed back to the castle. So little time was left there this year before Fred would graduate and Harry would have to come back for one more year himself. He snuggled Fred reflexively at the thought of a year at school with out him.  
  
“It’ll be okay.” Fred held Harry as they walked.  
  
“I know.. but I’m a worrier.” Harry smiled up at Fred.  
  
“I’ll just have to love that out of you.” Fred smiled and planted a kiss on Harry’s lips. They would make it. They knew that. They knew it as sure as they knew who they were, where they were, and who they were with. “And I do love you.” Fred smiled, inches from Harry’s face.  
  
“And I love you too.”  
  


***

  
Time seemed to speed by the young lovers and before any of them knew it the last day was come and gone and they were gathering for the leaving feast. Harry was nervous enough for everyone. After all, his wedding was only weeks away now. Fred was channeling all his nervous energy into keeping Harry from lashing out. He’d walked Harry down to the Great Hall and held him the whole way. Ron and Hermione were walking beside them with their hands clasped as they talked animatedly with Harry. Draco and Blaise were about the same when they caught up with their friends before going into the Great Hall. All of them knew what a bundle of nerves Harry had been so after asking Dumbledore and their heads of houses, Draco and Blaise were seated with the Gryffindors for this final feast for Fred and his year.  
  
“I’m just sure something’s going to go wrong.” Harry bit his lip.  
  
“Why?” Draco blinked.  
  
“Cuz it’s been going too good.”  
  
“I’m too good? I’ll have to remember that.” Fred grinned for which he got a playful shove from Harry.  
  
“Not what I meant.” He smiled softly. “But... yeah... I’ve NEVER gotten this much good in my life before, and before any good was punished with loads of bad.... so I’m fairly sure that this will follow suit.” Harry was nearly shaking as he clung to Fred.  
  
“May I have your attention?” Dumbledore stood before the students and drew their attention to himself. “Do not worry, I will not keep you too long.” He smiled softly as the soft candlelight picked up the purple hue of his half moon specticles. “I would how ever like to be the first to congradulate you students of year seven. It has been both a pleasure and an honor to have taught and known such wonderful young people.” Dumbledore smiled as he looked around the room. “As you go out into the world I want you to remember you are always welcome with in the walls of this castle. And though you will grow and have families of your own, if you ever need help you have but to ask and this school will do it’s best to aid you.” He turned and was nearly dirrectly looking at Fred and Harry now. “We’ve seen a lot of interesting things this year and it only gives us hope and anticipation for the coming year’s final year. But for now...” Dumbledore smiled at the pair. “Let the feast begin.” He clapped and the foot appeared on the plates before the students, a letter appears in front of Harry and Fred along with their food.  
  
“What’s this you suppose?” Fred retch for the letter and Harry flinched, knowing they’d done something wrong and were about to be punished for all his happiness. He burried his face into Fred’s shoulder and begged whatever god was listening to him that it wouldn’t be too bad as to spoil their time.  
  
 _Dear Mr.’s Weasley and Malfoy,  
  
Would you kindly meet me in my office after the meal. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. And Harry, do try not to worry, you’ve done nothing wrong and I’m not angry. This is good news.  
  
\- Dumbledore  
  
Ps - the new password is Apple Flavored Condom, you would not believe the joy it brings my heart in making Snape have to say that statement daily._  
  
“How does he do that?” Harry read the letter again.  
  
“He’s just that good.” Fred grinned and kissed Harry’s cheek. And with his convencing, Harry began to eat and tried to smile through the meal. He knew Dumbledore wouldn’t out and lie to him like that. The meal seemed to last no time at all and Harry was kind of glad. He wanted to get one more fuck in his bed up in the dorm before he had to go for a year. But instead of heading to the dorm room, he and Fred were on their way. All too soon they were at the stone gargoyle marking the entrence to Dumbledore’s office.  
  
“Apple Flavored Condom.” Harry and Fred both said, both picturing Snape trying to say such a sexual and embarassing statement, only to begin laughing as the gargoyle lept out of the way. “Gods...” Harry giggled as they came up the revolving staircase and knocked on the door.  
  
“Do come in gentlemen.” Dumbledore seemed happy. “Gentlemen, I’ll be brief. I know what it’s like to be young and to want to spend your time in lovers’ embraces.” His eyes twinkled and Harry felt as if he was being looked through. “But I wanted to offer Mr. Weasley a job offer for next year.” Fred blinked at that. “You see... Mr. Filtch has tendered his resignation... and I need someone who is a talented in... shall we say... the michievious arts?” Dumbledore smiled. “The fact is.” He looked right at Fred. “You and your brother are the most skilled pranksters to ever grace these halls since Mr. Potter and his friends.” He smirked. “I think you’d be the best option for being able to ketch future pranksters.”  
  
“You... I.... what?” Fred sat down hard.  
  
“Problems?” Dumbledore grinned. “I know of you and your brother’s buisness and I know you are both busy men...” He nodded his head at the side door where George was now standing. “But I know you could use a job that can keep you on your toes and keep you up with what the students are into.” Dumbledore gave a wicked wink to the twins.  
  
“He has a point.” Harry smiled. “You two are geniouses when it comes to your pranks but you’re going to need some connection to know what the kids are into... plus should one of your products malfunction, one of you could be on site to fix it.” Harry looked between them.  
  
“You know that’s a good point.” Fred looked at George.  
  
“Since we’re the only ones who know the clean up for the possible malfunctions...” George nodded.  
  
“And you would be okay with only one of us being here at a time?” Fred looked at Dumbledore.  
  
“If that’s what you decide, then of course.” Dumbledore steapled his fingers.  
  
“You know... since I’m living in the shop next year and you’ll be up here near the school... you could be here if you wanted.” George said as he walked up to Fred. “And every once in a while we could switch so niether is left out of the process.”  
  
“Yeah. I can see your point.” Fred nodded. “And it keeps me near Harry... but... I’d be Filtch?” Fred shuddered.  
  
“You should know I’ve hired a custodian to cover that part, I’d be paying you to ketch rule breaking and to be on site to counter any malfunctions.” Dumbledore grinned.  
  
“Agreed.” Both twins said in one voice with a grin on their face.  
  
“I can see next year being VERY fun.” Harry grinned. “You two ketching ruler breakers... when you know the map like the back of your hand.”  
  
“That’s true.” Fred grinned. “Might have to ketch some people sneaking out of the castle... and punish the little blonde....” He smirked knowingly at Harry.  
  
“I..” Harry squeaked.  
  
“Now since I have no more to talk about, here’s a complimnary basket of lube and sex toys as an early wedding gift to you two.” Dumbledore stood up holding an open gift basket of sex toys and scented lubes in his left hand.  
  
“Thank you... sir...” Harry blushed horribly as he took the sex toys from the old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I decided that there will be two more chapters to Switched. Making it an even 20 chapters. -smiles- One chapter to cover Harry’s final year and one to cover their life after Hogwarts. I’m thinking both of those chapters will be quite long... probably as long as I can make them so that you get all the details that are in my head. -smiles- I’m just kind of hoping that I can get them out. I don’t know why... but my mind’s been dwelling on something that happened back in 96. I got hooked on a great fan fiction series... the story was right in the middle of the climax of the story and stopped. No new chapter for almost a year... and then a notice was posted. The writer had passed away and her family had sent a notice to the site that she’d died. I’m SCARED to death that will happen to me. I mean I have always acted like I didn’t care what others thought of me. And a good deal of the time I don’t. But I do get... effected... by feeling like I’m letting people down... and not finishing my stories would probably make me feel even worse. -blushes-
> 
> Of course, there’s the fact that I know I’m going to reincarnate... so if that did happen, you’d have to wait probably 10 years for the next chapters. I have a team trained to find me when I reincarnate. -smiles- And orders that if they can, they need to get to me and teach me as much about this me as they can so I can try to reassert myself. -ponders- Of course there is always my fall back plan to simply corporealize after death.. but the problem is I don’t know where I’ll corporealize to... most of the time it’s with in 100 miles of the SPOT you died.... and well that could be interesting trying to find a ride back here... after dying. So not looking forwards to explaining that one to my family. Yeah... I’m saved... and yeah... I died... uh... but I’m alive agian... uh... cuz God and I had a disagreement and he told me to go into time out and think about it? -grins-
> 
> There was supposed to be a note in there about the point where their in their apartment... but I fell asleep and completely forgot the reference I was making. -blushes- This is why I try to write things down before I fall asleep... -sighs-


	20. A year in a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is about the summer before Harry’s last year, Harry’s wedding, Harry’s last year and his life with Fred. -smiles- I hope you enjoy this. -smiles- Gods would you believe that I actually abandoned this story, version 1 of it, when one of the mods at RS.org told me it wasn't sexy enough to be posted on an NC-17 site. -sighs- I actually just left it and let it go as never going to be good enough. Four years later I finally picked it up again and look at this, it's a HOT series and quickly coming to an end. -smiles- One more chapter and then an epilog and then it's over. -smiles- I'll post the last chapter and the epilog at the same time.

Harry pointed his wand at the last of his things in his room, his movements slightly slowed as he finished packing. Ron frowned at him and watched him as did Seamus and Neville for a little bit. After he winced when he bent over for the fourth time they finally asked.  
  
“All right there mate?” Ron asked.  
  
“Yeah....” Harry rubbed his arse again.  
  
“You sure Harry?” Seamus raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I just... kind of over did it last night.” Harry blushed as he shrunk things into his trunk.  
  
“Over did...” Neville’s eyes got big. “You mean you and Fred... we thought you were up in his room?”  
  
“Nope, was down here.” Harry blushed harder.  
  
“But we didn’t hear you.” Ron said slowly.  
  
“Yeah... we were trying something new and I told Fred if he wanted to... he had to use the silencing charms.” Harry tried to focus on packing.  
  
“What could you have done that prompted you to not want us to hear...” Seamus tilted his head. “I mean we all heard when you had him double penetrate you with the vibrator and himself. And we heard you two’s role-playing... Mr. Big Auror and the naughty wizard....” Seamus tried not to laugh. “The point is... why now?”  
  
“Because.” Harry said and winced as he sat down.  
  
“Because why?” Ron frowned.  
  
“We were using a present.” Harry looked away, his blush still firmly in place.  
  
“What present?” Neville asked.  
  
“Something Dumbledore gave us...” Harry choked out.  
  
“Okay now this has GOT to be good.” Seamus summoned chairs for himself and the other two as they sat around Harry. “What oh dear friend did our perverse headmaster give you and Fred that embarrassed you enough that while using it you had to be silent...?” He leered at Harry.  
  
“Well he gave us a basket of sex toys and lube... or what we thought was lube...” Harry looked away.  
  
“Okay...” Seamus smirked. “What was it?”  
  
“Well... a sensation potion... to make everything feel a HELL of a lot more sensitive... and a few orgasm tripling potions... and then there was the one Fred thought was lube so he was fingering it in to me and instead of lube it was a potion that was absorbed through the skin....” Harry licked his lips nervously.  
  
“What kind of potion....?” Neville was on the edge of his seat.  
  
“Let’s put it this way. I was begging for Fred to plow me with every toy in the basket, even the ones that weren’t for my arse.” Harry blushed horribly.  
  
“Holy shit he gave you a Sex Need potion?” Seamus cackled. “Fuck.” He just dissolved into a fit of laughter.  
  
“What’s a sex need potion?” Neville looked confused.  
  
“Basically... the one who takes it... NEEDS sex. If their a girl they need it in the twat to scratch this itch that NOTHING will touch till the potion is over. If their a guy... straight or gay, they want it in the arse from everyone in the room.” Seamus smirked wickedly. “One of my older cousin’s got some from his ex girlfriend once... He said he was begging for his broom to be shoved up his arse before the night was over.... He couldn’t walk right for a week after that.” Seamus eyed Harry’s arse then, and the way he seemed to be trying now to move too much.  
  
“No. I didn’t ask for the broom. But if I had, you’d have heard it...” They all looked at him confused. “Last time I tried that it broke the silencing wards because half way through the broom... well it started vibrating and trying to fly... and... yeah....” Harry continued to blush.  
  
“I will not picture you with a broom up your arse.” Ron closed his eyes.  
  
“Well we’ve seen good as.” Seamus poked his elbow at Ron. “After all we all watched Harry and Fred taking turns that one night...” Seamus licked his lips.  
  
“You’re a very lucky man Harry.” Neville sighed contently.  
  
“Thanks Neville...” Harry raised an eyebrow at Seamus and he nodded towards Neville. Harry mouthed okay and shrugged.  
  
“You going to finish packing... it’s not like it’s going very far?” Ron grinned at Harry.  
  
“Oh Hagrid’s going to take it down for me. I’ve got a train ride with you lot and then Fred’s going with you lot to the Burrow and I’m headed to the manor till the wedding.. Got to keep me an honest man till then.” Harry grinned.  
  
“Fat chance of you knocking up my brother.” Ron joked, but stopped laughing when Harry continued to grin. He walked over to a black sock in his trunk and opened it to reveal a bottled potion. “What’s that then?”  
  
“Male pregnancy potion.” Harry smiled. “One sip and the guy who gets it, gets it.” Harry smirked. “And we’ve talked about it. We’ll use it after we’ve been married for a while. We’re not in a rush for kids.” Harry shrugged. “My luck I’ll pop out a pair of twins as bad as both of your brothers.” Harry grinned.  
  
“I don’t see what’s so bad about us.” Fred and George were standing in the doorway.  
  
“You two are the worst.” Harry laughed.  
  
“Right... I’ll keep that in mind.” Fred glowered.  
  
“Oh.” Harry snorted and went to Fred, cuddling his lover. “You know what I mean. It’ll be hard enough to get away with things next year with you two playing watchman to this place.” He nuzzled his face into Fred’s chest.  
  
“True.... too true...” Fred smiled.  
  
“Fuck.” Seamus sighed. “You lot are going to be watching to see if we pull anything? Then what’s the sense of selling pranks?” He pouted.  
  
“Because, if and when something goes wrong, you’ll want us around to fix it.” George smiled. “Besides.” He walked over to Seamus. “I see it as a challenge... only someone GOOD could get past either of us with a prank.” George motioned to Fred and himself. “Think of it as a chance to step up your game Seamus my lad.” George smirked.  
  
“Or to risk getting nicked by the greatest pranksters since the Marauders.” Fred grinned.  
  
“The who?” Seamus frowned.  
  
“He’s talking about my dad.” Draco piped up from where he and Blaise were standing in the door way now.  
  
“Now I’m not taking that long am I?”  
  
“Hermione is behind us.” Blaise grinned.  
  
“Ah... okay FINE!” Harry threw his hands up in the air. “Eptic.” He intoned and the rest of his packing was done. “I have no clue where it went but it’s all packed. Let’s get going.” He pointed his wand and enchanted it to shrink and float behind him.  
  
“You’re so hot when you do magic.” Harry was pulled into Fred’s grasp, Fred’s hard cock thrust against Harry’s hip to let him know how turned on his lover was.  
  
“So are you.” Harry kissed Fred and took his hand as they headed down. The entire Gryffindor common room was filled with people waiting on Harry. “Holy sodding fuck.” Harry hung his head. “All of you?” He chuckled.  
  
“We wanted to make sure you were coming....” Hermione bit her lip, wondering if she’d done something wrong by organizing this.  
  
“Well at least I know I’m loved.” Harry grinned as he held Fred’s hand and the large group walked out of the castle, not for the last time, not yet. But for the end of the year. At the bottom of the steps that led to the front door Harry turned around and looked up at the castle.  
  
“You okay love?”  
  
“Just going to miss it.” Harry smiled as he squeezed Fred’s hand. “But I’ll live.” He turned and went towards the train, a smile on his lips as he found a compartment on the packed train.  
  


***

  
  
Half way through the train ride Harry had asked for a little space to talk to Fred with out everyone around. The others winked and knew what was coming even if Fred's mind hadn't caught up to what wickedness his fiancé had on his mind. Once the door was closed Harry sealed the door with a flick of his wand. Smiling wildly at Fred he muttered seclusion and silencing charms as he stalked up to his lover. He stroked down Fred's cheek with his hand.  
  
"Gods… so long apart…" Harry panted.  
  
"Going to have to find a way to cope…" Fred leaned into Harry's touch.  
  
"Could always cheat." Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Not on your life Mr. Malfoy." Fred kissed Harry's wrist as he held the arm of his lover to him.  
  
"Fine…" Harry panted.  
  
"The plan…" Fred planted another kiss. "Or me?"  
  
"You…" Harry gave a breathy moan.  
  
"Good answer." Fred smirked as he looked into Harry's eyes as he licked his lover's wrist.  
  
"You know… we do have… three whole hours before we get back to London…" Harry toyed with the buttons on Fred's shirt. "We could… enjoy ourselves…"  
  


♪♫ _Decoded by Paramore plays in background_ ♫♪

  
"Oh?" Fred looked up at Harry. "We can… can we?" He grasped Harry's hand and pulled one of them to his lips and sucked on Harry's index finger. Harry moaned as he grinned down at Fred.  
  
"Yeah." He pulled Fred up to him and grinned. "Oh fuck yeah." He kissed Fred deeply and threw all the magic he had in his system and then some into kissing the love he had in his heart into Fred.  
  
"Gods this is why I love you." Fred leaned in and sucked on Harry's ear after their embrace ended. "You aren't perfect… and neither am I… but we fit so well together…" He kissed Harry back before pulling back and grinning.  
  
"I think it's time you saw more of me…." Harry radiated his raw magical power and made their clothing vanish. "Because baby, I need more of you right now…" He dove to his knees and took Fred's long shaft into his sweet mouth and devoured his love organ as he made love to Fred with his tongue and throat. And thus the pair of them stayed all through out the long trip back to London.  
  


***

  
The time apart started shortly after they arrived at the platform. Their parents were there to separate the boys for the coming weeks. They gave one last kiss before holding hands till they finally left apart. The time moved slowly at first as both prepared for the wedding in their own ways. For Fred that meant trying not to hex everyone's ears off as he paced the Burrow counting down the days. A good portion of his things already shipped to the flat, Fred had only kept a week's change of cloths at his parent's house. He was going through them repeatedly when George walked in.  
  
"Oh dear gods in heaven my brother is an insufferable poof." George threw his hands up in the air dramatically only to be hit in the forehead with a set of trainers. "What was that for then?"  
  
"Gerroff." Fred glared.  
  
"You miss him that much already?" George sighed and hugged Fred from behind. "You know… I might have happened to go out to get the post from the owl before he got to the house…."  
  
"And why would you have done that?" Fred asked in fained care.  
  
"And I might have… just maybe mind you… have noticed that a letter from a certain blonde boy was in the post today…" George continued as if he hadn't heard Fred. Fred of course instantly wanted to know what was in the letter. "Like I'd tell you." George chuckled. "I'm not a nosy sod who reads other people's mail." George shrugged as he held the letter up high. "But then again I'm not supposed to let you talk to Harry for a whole other week but…" Fred wandlessly immobilized George and took the letter.  
  
"For future reference. When I'm separated from the love of my life and you're taunting… I'm not in a playful mood." Fred punched George in the nuts and then sat down. He was half way into the letter when his concentration on the spell waned enough that George fell to the floor.  
  
"Tosser."  
  
"Listen wank rag, I'm not in the mood." Fred scowled as he read the letter.  
  
"Bad news?" George asked from the floor and took the letter when Fred offered it.  
  
 _Dear Fred,_  
  
Gods this whole thing has gotten to be so much… I've had days when I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. But I've made up my mind…  
  
I'm marrying the right person, at the right time, for the right reasons. And I feel so stupid for having any fears at all. But I hope you can forgive me for being an utter twit. I probably just scared you there. Listen, I love you. Gods I feel so stupid right now. I'll write later.  
  
\- Harry  
  
"What's wrong?" George shrugged.  
  
"That wasn't written by Harry." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Come clean now, and I won't hex your balls off." Fred said calmly.  
  
"I would never-" George was again frozen in mid sentence.  
  
"Next time…" Fred leaned in close. "Do not forget to remove your magical signature from the ink." He sighed. "You'll be free in an hour or three." Fred left his brother frozen in the room to think about what he'd done.  
  


***

  
Meanwhile across the country Harry was sitting down after hours of practice. He was learning to dance, learning to sing a song that he wanted to surprise Fred with. He'd been sitting there in the manor's east art room in the window for ages when Narcissia walked in with Draco at her side.  
  
"You can write him you know." She smiled as she conjured a seat for herself and her other son.  
  
"I know… I'm just not sure what to say to him." Harry smiled. "I mean… I'm nearly ready with the song, but I can't tell him that. And he doesn't know I can't dance." Harry blushed.  
  
"Harry, anyone who watched you at the Yule ball knows that." Draco snickered.  
  
"Well… yeah." Harry sighed. "So what do I write him about?"  
  
"Tell him what's in your heart." Narcissia smiled as she got up from her chair and kissed Harry's forehead. "I'm a lucky mother. I have two boys to love with my whole heart." She opened her arms to Draco. "And soon you're both going to be bringing boys home for a marriage… and…. and…" Narcissia started crying as she held her sons.  
  
"We love you to mom." Harry said softly as he held her, breathing in her scent. "We love you…."  
  


***

  
"Mail's in." Molly smiled as two owls landed side by side. One was their regular owl, and the other was Harry's snowy white owl with a letter tied to her leg. Fred grinned as he got up and took the letter, after feeding the kind-hearted owl.  
  
"Good girl." He smiled as he pet her. He leaned in close. "The water dish is over there, and there's more treats by the stand. Feel free to help yourself. You've been a long ways today." She hooted once and flew over to the perch.  
  
"What's Harry say dear?" Molly looked up from her own letters and post to look at her son.  
  
"Not sure… I haven't opened it yet." Fred swallowed.  
  
"Heavens, why not?" She looked aghast.  
  
"George played a nasty prank today and while I'm mostly certain this is from Harry… there's a nagging feeling that he might be trying to get me again.  
  
"I had nothing to do with it." George came down rubbing his nuts with a glare.  
  
"Not at the table dear." Molly walked past George to hug Fred. "It's okay I'm sure of it."   
  
"Okay." Fred smiled and opened the letter.  
  
 _Dear red headed love machine,_  
  
Gods it makes me blush to call you that. But I like it too. How you came up with some of the things you say while we're embraced in bed is beyond me. But I find it cute. Anyways, I thought I'd tell you we're ahead of schedule on this end. This wedding is going to be so perfect. Because it's you I'm marrying. Gods I am wearing a hole in the floor fucking pacing every few hours when I'm not practicing for the wedding. Mom asked me to spare her floors so I conjured a treadmill. I can honestly say I'll have lost ten pounds next time we see each other.  
  
They have a weight room here as well. No muggle work out stuff, but I am enjoying myself learning how to work out. This body of mine is going to be even sexier for you for our wedding night. I have a few surprises for you when you get here for the wedding… one of which… I'll tell you now. I am finally taking lessons to dance. I'll be able to dance with you at the wedding. I think I'm getting… well not great but better at least. Draco keeps telling me there was room for nothing but improvement. He spent an hour trying to figure out how to get his balls out of his mouth.  
  
Raw magic is a fun thing to use when you're pissed off. Though it's better by far when I'm a tangled mess of flesh and limbs in bed with you. Because the love I feel for you makes everything better. Gods I can't wait to have you in my arms again. It's not just the mind numbingly great sex. You're the love of my life. It seems like I only just found you… it's hard to image going this long with out you. But we'll make it. We'll make this and then some. Because we're the real thing. Real love. And we're both damn lucky to have each other and I intend to spend the next few hundred years remind you of that.  
  
Good gods, if you're been anything like I have George has got to be going nuts with you. I know I've been driving Draco up a wall. But it's almost over, and then it'll be the two of us curled up in bed on rainy days holding each other for warmth. I love you Fred. I love you.  
  
With undying love and joy,  
-Harry  
  
"You seem happy son." Molly smiled at Fred.  
  
"He's… gods." Fred beamed at his mother. "He's learned to effing dance." Fred laughed as he reread the letter. Joy spilling off of him like water off a duck as he sat there, joy finally coming to him after this long separation from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a twist in there… and yeah I know the whole George violence was a bit… WTF? Anyways, next chapter will have the actual wedding in it.


	21. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter's been fun. I got to explore parts of the character's personalities that I hadn't ever played with before. -smiles-

"Dear lord." Narcissia pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't care who is to blame... FIX IT AND FIX IT NOW!" She yelled as the house elves nodded and bowed and went back to work. Why she'd agreed that they didn't have enough house elves for the wedding and had let Lucius hire temp house elves she would never know. She shook her head and headed back to checking her list to make sure everything for the wedding was on track. She walked to through the kitchen to hall down to where Harry's room was.  
  
"Mother." Draco was standing there in his finest dress robes.  
  
"Draco darling... your brother isn't ready yet?"  
  
"He keeps changing the color." Draco sighed.  
  
"Between what?" Narcissia blinked confused.  
  
"He keeps saying he should wear white, so he turns them white. Then he turns them black because that's more traditional. And then it's back to the white and at one point he tried blue and green and he was on teal when I opened my mouth." He sighed. "Now I'm out here." He tried to touch the door and got rebuffed by the spell.  
  
"Most not helpful. Go check on Fred and George and I'll see what I can do here." Narcissia spoke the password and entered waving to Draco.  
  
"ARG!" Harry yelled.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Narcissia smiled softly as she stroked her son's blonde hair, straightening it up.  
  
"What do I wear?" Harry lamented to his mother.  
  
"I think white." She spelled his clothing white. "And I'm the mother of one of the grooms. I get final say." She grinned.  
  
"But I'm not..."  
  
"Final. Say." She grinned and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks." Harry smiled softly.  
  
"You're welcome dear. I'll send Blaise in after a bit." Narcissia hugged her son close to her.  
  
"Gods I can't believe I'm getting married today!" Harry grinned.  
  
"You'll do fine." She smiled as she slipped out.  
  


***

  
"Gods...." Fred was pacing back and forth in the East Parlor as his brothers got on their suits.  
  
"Hey calm down." Ron shook his head as Fred sighed again.  
  
"You guys good in here?" Draco popped his head in.  
  
"Yeah. He's just nervous he's going to screw something up." Ron pointed to Fred.  
  
"Well, not that I think for one minute me checking on you will be good enough for mother..." Draco smiled softly. "You're not the only one worried about screwing up. Harry's changed his robes color at least a dozen times because he's worried he'll make someone angry at him." He shook his head.  
  
"Great now Harry's worried." Fred sighed.  
  
"Give us the room for a sec yeah?" George asked as everyone cleared out. "Okay, I know I've been an ass. A jealous ass mostly." He sat next to his brother. "We've shared everything and everyone before. But Harry is yours. Yours and not mine. And it's made me afraid and you know I make fun of everything that I fear." He said softly as he nudged his brother. "But I do know somethings to be true." He smiled slightly. "I know you love Harry more then anyone else. I know he loves you. I know you two are meant for each other. And I know you're going to go out there... see Harry and know two real true things yourself." He nudged his brother.  
  
"Yeah? What's that?" Fred asked as he hugged George.  
  
"One that nothing can go wrong because you love each other." He said as he hugged his brother back.  
  
"What's the other?" Fred asked wiping the tear away.  
  
"That you're a flaming pillock for worrying like this." George grinned.  
  
"Wanker."  
  
"Tosser."  
  
"Thanks." Fred held George close.  
  
"Any time. One of us has to be the voice of reason." George smiled.  
  
"Good gods... I've damned the world... you're the serious one." Fred went white.  
  
"Ha ha wang breath." George shoved his brother.  
  
"Couldn't let you get off totally scott free."  
  
"That's true." George smiled and hugged his brother. "Now let's let Ron back in or he'll have to go to your wedding half dressed." Fred shuddered. "Exactly." George smacked Fred's thigh and went to let everyone back in the room. Ron, Charlie, and Bill filled back in. Fred had asked his brothers, with the exception of Percy, to be his groomsmen, with George being his best man. Harry hadn't taken it bad that Ron had agreed to be Fred's groomsmen, since he'd asked Draco to be his best man and Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione to be his bridesmaids. Draco of course had told everyone he was the Maid of honor and NO ONE was taking the title from him.  
  
"I'm going to go tell mother that you guys are almost ready." Draco bowed his way out.  
  
"I'm glad someone else is keeping this show running." Fred smiled. "I don't think I could handle trying to keep things going."  
  
"And I don't think you could have pried the _honor_ from anything short of Mrs. Malfoy's cold dead bony fingers. And even then you'd need a crowbar and a chisel." George smiled.  
  
"No joke there." Charlie grinned, his hair trimmed back just for the wedding.  
  
"But at least we didn't have to spring for the robes." Ron looked down happily at his modern robes.  
  
"You think mom would have LET us show up in anything but the best?" Fred grinned.  
  
"Oh fuck no!" Bill shuddered.  
  
"I wonder how the girls are doing..." Ron smiled dreamily.  
  
"You're just glad she said yes." George razzed his brother.  
  
"No fucking doubt on that." He smiled brightly. "Come next summer, I'll be married too." He grinned.  
  
"You hound dog." Bill toyed with Ron's hair.  
  
"OY!" Ron ducked away. "It took me forever to get it to look this good." His brothers all looked at each other, grins spreading like an infection as Ron shot his hands over his mouth. He knew this was a bad thing to have uttered. Which is why when Narcissia came in five minutes later, Ron was in the middle of a Weasley dog pile.  
  
"Oh my." Narcissia gasped.  
  
"Sorry." Everyone jumped away from Ron. No one wanted the nice Narcissia to vanish into her angry side. They'd seen enough of that when the band had said they'd be a half-hour late.  
  
"Just... be sure to have the house elves do cleaning charms... please..." She turned and left.  
  
"Why do I feel the next person to cross her is going to be ak'ed from existence?" Ron straightened his robes.  
  
"Because she's a quiet fury." Bill looked after the woman.  
  
"I'd hate to be who ever..." Fred stopped as the screaming started and they poked their heads out the door.  
  
"... YOU COMPLETE INCOPETANT MORON, WHAT IN THE EFFING NAME OF THE GODS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THIS PROFESSION! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO BREATH THE SAME AIR AS PEOPLE WHO ARRANGE FLOWERS! HONESTLY IF I KNEW THEY HIRED TOTALLY INEPT WORTHLESS WRETCHES I'D NEVER HAVE PAID THEM TO BOTCH MY SON'S WEDDING YOU...." They ducked their heads back in as Narcissia continued to scream at one of the floral arrangement workers.  
  
"She's going to be your mother in law." George said solemnly.  
  
"I counter with mom." Fred said to the room at large. Not having to tell his brothers that their mother was handling the catering and had nearly come to blows with Narcissia just two days ago over the sudden change in menu.  
  
"Some how I think Harry's getting a rougher deal." George shuddered as he straightened Ron's tie.  
  


***

  
"It's time Harry." Draco knocked on the door, Blaise standing beside Harry in his emerald robes. "Gods..." Draco walked up and kissed his lover.  
  
"Do I look good?" Harry walked out, his hair styled and his robes white.  
  
"Perfect." Draco smiled. "Let's get the ladies and get into place." He opened the door for Harry. When they got out into the hall both Ginny and Hermione were in matching green gold dresses.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermione threw her arms around Harry.  
  
"Thanks Mione." He smiled and he high-fived Ginny. "You in a dress." He grinned.  
  
"Hey, Luna made promises and I'm interested in collecting." She grinned cockily.  
  
"Only woman I know who'd be at home o a field hockey team." He shook his head.  
  
"I'm built for Quidditch and rough housing. Not frilly dresses." She countered.  
  
"This is true." He nodded.  
  
"Prat." She shoved him slightly.  
  
"This is also true." Harry grinned. "But I'm a soon to be wed prat." He grinned.  
  
"And I can't wait to the after party." Ginny cheered.  
  
"I'm just glad this is going so well." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I blame the perfection on mom." Harry grinned. "She's a force of nature and I don't think we'd be having this wedding with out her. She's kept everything on track and helped us so much." He opened his robes and pulled out an envelope. "Fred and I are giving her something to show our appreciation." He smiled.  
  
"What?" Draco's ears perked up.  
  
"We bought her a vineyard." He smiled.  
  
"Oh my gods...." Draco's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Yep." Harry grinned. "And we got Molly something too." He smiled brightly as Ginny perked up now. "I'm not going to tell you." He teased.  
  
"Oh you..." She went to smack him.  
  
"You'll find out at the reception." He smiled.  
  
"Or I'll beat it out of you." Ginny cracked her knuckles.  
  
"So noted..." Harry cleared his throat as they walked through the house to the North reception hall. Once there they joined Fred's group and both smiled at each other.  
  
"Let it begin." Fred smiled as he held Harry's hand. The double doors opened onto an idealic rose garden as first Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand up the stone path to the patio at the southern distant side of the garden. Once they were half way there, Bill took Ginny's arm and walked his sister down the isle after their brother. They were half way down when Charlie took Blaise's arm and they started their walk down the path. Draco took George's arm and they followed next. Fred and Harry smiled at each other as they waited and the house elf at the door signaled it was their turn. They held each other's hand as they walked forwards in front of all their friends and families gathered in Narcissia's private rose garden deep in the center of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked through the double French doors just as the boys met their friends at the patio. He smiled to the boys and they grinned up at him, his eyes twinkling with more then joy but no one seemed to care as all eyes were on the boys. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the music Harry hadn't noticed till then had been playing the whole while stopped.  
  
"We have gathered here today to join these two in the ancient ritual of hand fasting." He smiled as he had the boys present their bare palms to him. He tapped his wand tip to each boy's palm and slowly he drew out a red gold ribbon from Fred's hands and golden ribbon from Harry's. "Each of these fine young men has written his own vows." Dumbledore smiled. "Fred?"  
  
"Harry, I want to spend the rest of my life thinking up things to make you smile." Fred grinned as he leaned in close and put his forehead against Harry's. "I can never knew there was a hole in my heart and my life till you found me in my ignorance and brought me to the happiness that is our lives now. I wouldn't go back to how I was for any reason. I'm whole. I'm complete... you complete me... and I promise to spend my life showing you how much I love and believe in you." He smiled.  
  
"Harry." Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"Fred. My red headed love machine." Harry grinned. "I love you with my whole heart. You were there while I found my family and tried to find my footing in my life. You not only helped me but you gave me the stability and the love I needed and gods there aren't words in the English language to describe how amazing I find you." Harry started to tear up but Fred wiped the tears away. "You complete me too. Two halves of the same soul who need each other to survive. That's us babe. Two halves that need each other to be whole and I swear in front of all those gathered here today that I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love and adore you." Harry smiled before kissing Fred.  
  
"I charge those in attendance to find fault in what has been put forth." Dumbledore drew attention back to himself. "And if none can find any fault, then we have judged their love to be true." Harry shot a worried glance out at the crowd. Sure someone would find some reason for him to not have his happiness but when no one said anything Fred chuckled slightly. "The love of these two has been proven, tried, tested, and found to be pure." He smiled brightly as he put their hands in each other and lit the candles with a flick of his wand. "Now we bind these two men to one another."  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at the ribbon from Fred he'd taken and put on the altar next to Fred. With his wand he dirrected it to flow over and around Fred's arms and slowly he wound it towards Harry. "I bind you Fred Weasley to Harry Malfoy." Dumbledore wove the ribbon around their joined arms. "Two hearts, two minds, two souls, two fleshes, all joined to be one unified being." He pointed his wand and wound Harry's ribbon around the joined arms. "I bind you Harry Malfoy to Fred Weasley." He finished wending the ribbons. "What we bind together here in this sacred space, let no man and no force below the Gods who watch us above tear apart." Dumbledore smiled as the ribbons began to glow and melt into a massive glove over both men's arms. "And by the power invested in me as the Chief Warlock, I pronounce you husband and husband." Dumbledore smiled as the boys kissed, the ribbons transfiguring into identical rings of swirled red gold and brilliant yellow gold. Each of the pair would later discover the insignia in the rings. On the outside it had the Weasley family crest, the Malfoy family crest, and the Potter family crest. Harry liked that and felt that it was well placed, but neither had expected to find the phrase inside the ring.  
  
'Once bound, always bound, two apart, one together, never severed again.' But presently the pair's minds were else where as the rest of the rituals went on and on till eventually they were retired to the Grand Dining Hall and holding each other's hands as they greeted their guests for the first time as husbands. It was some time before all of the guests were in and seated and Harry finally slipped off from Fred.  
  
"Fred dear, where Harry run off to?" Molly asked, her eyes worried suddenly.  
  
"Oh, he said he had a surprise." Fred shrugged as the lights went out and the candles at each table came to life. The spotlight came on to the small stage that had been erected and the band began to play softly. Harry came out in black dress robes the tempo of the drums began to pick up as Harry spoke.  
  
"I dreamed I was missing.... you were so scared... but no one would listen. Because no one else cared. After my dreaming, I woke with this fear...." He smiled softly as he moved to the music. "What am I leaving when I'm done here?" He pointed right at Fred. "So if you're asking me I want you to know..." He closed his eyes as he put his hand over his heart as the beat picked up even more. "When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, and help me leave behind some reasons to be missed, and don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest... leave out all the rest." He swayed to the music.  
  
"Don't be afraid... of taking my beating.. of ... me..." Harry bit his lip a little. "I'm strong on the surface... not all the way through. I've never been perfect... but neither have you." Harry grinned at Fred. "So if you're asking me I want you to know, when my time comes, forget the wrong I've done, and help me leave behind some reasons to be missed." His voice melted into the song "Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest."  
  
"Forgetting all the hurt inside you, you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are." He looked right into Fred's shining blue eyes. "When my time comes forget the wrong I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. Don't resent me... and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest." Harry swayed and danced as he sang. "Forgetting all the hurt inside you, you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are...." The spotlight landed on Fred again for a second before the lights came back up and Fred was the first one clapping as Harry bowed.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. "I've spent most of the summer working on that." He bowed and then complimented the band. "But there are truth in those words. Fred, you complete me and I can't be who you are... I can't be whole with out you." He smiled. "Now the dance floor will be open just as soon as Fred and I get out there ourselves." Harry apperated off the stage to be standing right beside Fred. "Let's get to it lover." He smiled as the band began to play and Harry took Fred out on the dance floor.  
  
"I love you Mr. Malfoy." Fred smiled.  
  
"And I you _Mr. Malfoy_ " Harry chuckled as he kissed Fred.  
  


***

  
"Oh before we forget..." Harry smiled as he squeezed Fred's hand. "We wanted to thank you both." Harry looked between his mothers. "This wedding never would have happened with out the pair of you working together and we got you something." He pulled two envelopes out of his pocket and handed them to his mothers. Narcissia loved the vineyard and quietly thanked both boys for the thoughtful gift. Molly on the other hand instantly went quiet as she seemed to have a worried expression as she looked between the two.  
  
"Mom, you okay?" Fred looked across the table.  
  
"Molly?" Arthur hugged her as she showed him the envelope and started crying slightly. Arthur looked shocked as he read the continence of the envelope. "Merlin's sagging balls." Arthur's mouth fell open in shock. "You boys... really?" He looked between them.  
  
"Molly." Harry put his hands on hers across the table. "You've been my family for years now. Today I just made it official by marrying your son." He smiled at the woman. "I wanted to give you something I knew you could use and well... it's practical too. Because with the way we go at it... you're bound to have grand children soon enough." Harry grinned as she stopped her crying and looked at him with joy in her eyes. "This way you don't have to worry about space anymore." He kissed her hands.  
  
"Oh Harry dear this... is so wonderful." Molly smiled and snuggled her husband.  
  
"Okay, someone tell me what he did?" Ginny retch for the envelope and her father handed it to her.  
  
 _To our Mother, Molly, the woman who's heart is 10 times too big to fit in her body, and has nothing but love in her heart, on this day when I take your son with me I give to you a gift. I give to you the house of your dreams. Fred showed me where you kept your clip book of the patterns and furniture you wish you had, and I had a house designed for you with space for all of your children, and their spouses, and soon enough your grandchildren.  
  
I also know you and your family so I tried to add special touches that are just for you. The expanded kitchen and family rooms for you to do what you do best Molly, share your love with those around you. And the double garage for Arthur and his hobbies so you still have storage space besides. The spells on this paper will manifest the house's prerelease form in a few minutes, and all you have to do to activate it is once you're home put the globe down on the ground. I've spelled each of the rooms to transfer your children's things into their corresponding bedroom. Everything will be waiting on you to unpack it and make this new home yours._  
  
Ginny gaped at the letter as she read it and then looked up at Harry. She handed the letter and envelope back to her mother and no soon had she when a small glass orb appeared in front of her mother on a silver pedestal. Inside the glass was a tiny house.  
  
"Oh Harry." Molly gasped and smiled, her eyes threatening to tear up.  
  
"I mean it. You're family." Harry held her hand. "Especially now that were wed." He turned and held Fred's hand close. "And so long as I live I'm going to be a happy man knowing that I'm in good company." He smiled at both his mothers and then to his husband.  
  


***

  
"Gods." Fred smiled as he flopped down on the bed.  
  
"You're telling me." Harry smiled, the memory of people dancing and partying in the great hall of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I love you." Fred smiled soft.  
  
"And I you husband." Harry walked to the bed and traced his fingers down Fred's soft cheek. "Gods I love you Fred." Harry stretched out his wild magic divesting both of them from their clothing. "And tonight... we mark our passion's greatest height..." Harry licked his lips.  
  
"Oh?" Fred batted his eyes coyly.  
  
"Oh yes dear husband." Harry leaned in and licked across Fred's lips. "Oh yes." He grinned, as he moved forwards making Fred lay back.  
  
"But my innocence dear lord..." Fred blushed.  
  
"I didn't know you could blush on command." Harry grinned as he stole a kiss before pulling back and drinking in he sight of his naked husband upon their wedding bed.  
  
"Oh I can do more then just blush on command." Fred spread his legs and wrapped his bare thighs around Harry's firm flesh. He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Some how... this isn't what I had pictured..." Harry shook his head as he laughed.  
  
"Oh? Was... THIS more like it?" Fred asked as he rolled his body over and was now sitting astride Harry.  
  
"Getting warmer." Harry's grin lit up his face.  
  
"Maybe you were picturing some _friction_?" Fred raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yes. Friction sounds VERY nice right about now." Harry bucked his hips.  
  
"The only real question is... your friction or mine." Fred tilted his head to the right.  
  
"They can't be the same?" Harry pouted.  
  
"Have some sort of plan do you?"  
  
"Always." Harry grinned as he retch between the pair of lithe forms and gripped both rampant cocks in his firm hands. "Always." He smirked richly as he began to stroke the needy pricks between their bodies. He arched up to kiss his husband as he worked their male flesh together bringing them rapidly closer and closer till Harry twisted his thumb across Fred’s cock head. Instantly the orgasm was torn from his body, almost against his will as he tried to hold back the white flood. His eyes unfocused as he sprayed his load across his lover’s tan body. When his eyes finally uncrossed Fred looked down at Harry and kissed him.  
  
"You didn't cum?"  
  
"Didn't want to finish just yet." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" Fred pouted.  
  
"Because I want to see if I could use this nifty lube I just got from your red fuzy balls to work my way into my husband on our wedding night." Harry grinned as he took a goo covered hand and worked the fingers into Fred's winking rose bud.  
  
"OH!" Fred blushed slightly. "Been a while..." He bit his lip and tried to relax.  
  
"Come here sexy." Harry used his free hand to pull Fred down into a kiss and with one quick motion worked two cum coated fingers deep into his ass. 'Gods yes!' Harry smiled into the kiss as he worked more and more of Fred's cum into his very receptive ass.  
  
"SHOVE IT IN!" Fred moaned.  
  
"Of course my love... but of course!" Harry wagged his eyebrows as he stroked cum down his cock, aimed, and swiftly slammed balls deep into Fred in one go.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Fred screamed out as he writhed on Harry's hard prong.  
  
"That's it babe." Harry smacked Fred's ass as he began to kneed it as all the while Fred began to bounce up and down on Harry's cock. The pained pleasure look that flashed across Harry's face was the first signal to his own climax, but by far wasn't the last. As his scream took him, his orgasm flooded Fred's ass. Harry's eyes unfocused and his mind for the first time in weeks went blank as he was overtaken by his orgasmic bliss.  
  
"You know I love that look on your face... when you go away like that." Fred leaned in close and kissed Harry as his eyes slowly came back into focus.  
  
"What look?" Harry puzzled.  
  
"The look like you're not there anymore, utterly taken by the pleasure that seems to consume all that you are." Fred lay his forehead against Harry's.  
  
"Oh. That look." Harry smiled before leaning to kiss Fred's nose. "You like my sex face." Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh is that what that's called." Fred smiled before leaning down and kissing Harry properly.  
  
"I love you." Harry said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"And I love you, husband."  
  


_~ fin ~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... that's the end of the story fokes. Now for the EPILOGUE! -smiles- It'll be posted seconds after this if I'm at all lucky. -smiles- Because I'm saving up my writing till then. -smiles- If that makes any sense.


	22. To all things.... God grantith a beginning and an end....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Looking back on this story I've got to say I never expected half of the odd little twists and turns that we've taken. -smiles- But I think that's good for us. -smiles- If I'd know all those years ago that this idea would play out like this, I think I'd probably have tried to get here sooner. -smiles- But together we've watched the characters grown and change. We've watched them come into their own and experience life. Not that I'm saying this will be a terribly long chapter. But it will give a final tie to all my loose ends. If per chance you notice a string untied, let me know and I'll do my best to explain it's ending to you. -smiles-

Harry sat back at his desk and smiled to himself as he looked at the photos of his husband and sons that littered the landscape of his office haphazardly. He picked one up and lovingly stroked the picture of the first time they'd taken Josh fishing. The strawberry blonde scamp had caught the biggest fish his first try out on the Weasley family estate. Harry smiled as he thought back to all the fun he and his boys had had over the years. A world full of peace had given Harry and Fred plenty of time to raise their boys. Harry looked up at sound of a knock, his eyes instantly catching sight of the wizarding clock that Mrs. Weasley had given him ages ago. He'd added more arms to it as he'd had more children. He sat there looking at the seven smiling faces of his six boys and daughter along with his and Fred's pictures. Harry jumped when the knock came again.  
  
"I'm sorry, please come in." He shook himself out of the stupor that seemed to have over taken him. The door opened and Fred stepped through smiling like always.  
  
"You're going to be late honey." Fred smiled as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Late?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Your awards." Fred shook his head at Harry as if he found the whole thing funny.  
  
"Oh gods that is today." Harry shuddered. "You would know I'd end up getting an award." Harry stood up and grabbed his coat from where he'd laid it over the back of a small office chair. "Honestly if I'd known that I'd get an award for doing my job..." Harry sighed.  
  
"You'd have done it and made sure someone else got the credit." Fred smiled brightly.  
  
"Damn straight." Harry nodded as he dressed himself in his coat and walked out of his office with his husband, spelling the door shut on his way out.  
  
"Oh, Draco and Scorpio are coming to the awards thing. Blaise is out of town on business." Fred smiled. "Josh said he and Amy will be bringing the twins, and Micheal wasn't sure if he'd be bringing anyone or not." Fred rolled his shoulder blade and yawned.  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"Sold out on half the store today." Fred smiled. "People have more time to have fun lately." He snuggled his lover.  
  
"Probably something to do with the near elimination of the Dark arts we've went through in the last few decades." Harry smiled. "That or the wizarding photo of the pair of us that got leaked." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well that could have sparked the need for joy and mindless sex." Fred nodded. "That was the night I ended up with Lily inside me... wasn't it?"  
  
"Yep. Our one and only daughter." Harry smiled. "Draco felt pleased with the name." He smiled as he walked down the hall now holding his husband's hand.  
  
"That he did." Fred raised their joined hands and kissed Harry's. "You know, I never thought for one second I'd actually be this mind boggling happy." Fred smiled.  
  
"I did." Harry smiled and nodded to himself.  
  
"Oh really." Fred raised an accusatory eyebrow.  
  
"Yep. I mean, I took one look at this..." Harry grabbed Fred's crotch. "And knew I'd enjoy the hell out of it till it couldn't get up, or I broke it. Which ever came first." Harry shrugged as Fred stopped, utterly flabbergasted at his husband. "Not that I thought I'd actually break it off. Though that pregnancy with Micheal... my hormones out of wack and all...."  
  
"You tried to have sex every seven hours." Fred said slightly dryly.  
  
"You're hot. And I was hormonal." Harry defended.  
  
"Nothing wrong with either of those." He smiled as he kissed Harry's cheek. He smiled as they kept on walking. "You know the Minister wants to make sure you get recognition for this. Plus it's an election year and he wants to secure votes. Best way, get linked with you and do things to honor and respect you in the public eye." Fred shrugged. "In some ways he's worse then Scrimjaw. But... at least he only does this two times a year."  
  
"Yeah... that meeting we had with him seemed to have worked things out like that." Harry grinned.  
  
"That's true." Fred nodded.  
  
"I mean... all I had to do was tell him that if he tried to use me more then twice in a year I'd publicly oppose every decision he EVER weighed in on." Harry shrugged. "Apparently being on my bad side is political suicide." Harry smiled ruefully as he kept walking. "But yeah. I told him I knew he would need to use me at least twice a year. And I'm okay so long as they're not back to back. But he's been saving it up till now this year." Harry shook his head. "He must know after that mess that was in all the papers that he'd need my help a bit." Harry grinned.  
  
"Good gods." Fred shuddered. "It's like... Fudge's return."  
  
"Son of Fudge."  
  
"The Seed of Fudge."  
  
"Now I'm hungry for a candy bar." Harry rubbed his belly as he stopped walking.  
  
"I promise we'll get some melted no hardening chocolate sauce for later if you keep moving." Fred put both hands on Harry's shoulder and started shoving him forwards.  
  
"Oh all right." Harry sighed and started walking on his own. Quickly they walked their way through the Auror stations down to the ministry's ballroom. Harry paused a few feet away. "We could just not show up..." He said hopefully.  
  
"Not on your life." Fred kissed Harry's forehead. "We'll get through this so that there will be NO MORE 2 am calls to discuss if you are going to help him on this or not." Fred looked rather serious about this.  
  
"fine." Harry said defeatedly as he walked through the doors. Instantly assaulted by the sounds of the party before him. He smiled and shook hands and smoozed his way through the crowd till he made it to the plat form where the current Minister of Magic Mathew Pinnylash was standing.  
  
"HARRY! YOU MADE IT!" Mathew beamed.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for anything." Harry lied through his teeth.  
  
"Good boy. Good." The minister smiled as he busied himself getting things finalized to give Harry the award.  
  
"Remind me to spank you and use that phrase later." Fred whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"You do and I get to play with the potion from Dumbledore." Harry looked over at Fred with a slight grin.  
  
"Okay ,but only a small portion of it." Fred shuddered.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here today to award Mr. Harry James Malfoy with the Auror of the Year award!" Mathew began clapping, as did the whole room. "Mr. Malfoy has all but eliminated dark sorcery from our world and brought us peace...."  
  


***

  
"Gods he's long winded." Draco accepted a drink from Harry as he sat on the back porch of Harry and Fred's house.  
  
"Yeah... I'm starting to wish Watchcoat had gotten reelected last time." Harry shook his head.  
  
"Wasn't he the one who kept flooing you in the morning for advice?" Scorpio asked as he flipped some steaks on the barbecue.  
  
"Yes." Fred said sullenly as he sat down at the table with a new soft drink.  
  
"At least four times in the middle of our _alone_ time." Harry grinned till Fred held up seven fingers. "Really?" He blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah. The last time I continued pumping into you through his whole stammered explanation. Made sure he could watch as my cock sank into you." Fred grinned as Scorpio and Harry both blushed.  
  
"I'll thank you not to corrupt my child." Draco said slightly cross.  
  
"Drake." Harry about feel over laughing. "He's your son, he's 22 and he's been with a dozen people." He pointed out to Draco. "He's already corrupted." Harry ruffled Scorpio's hair.  
  
"Thanks. I think." Scorpio smiled.  
  
"Think nothing of it." Harry nodded his drink to his nephew.  
  
"Gods I'll be glad when Blaise is home." Draco sighed. "I miss someone at least agreeing with me." He gave a fake pout.  
  
"You just want the sex." Fred grinned.  
  
"Well I'm not going to deny that." Draco grinned after a long time of not saying anything.  
  
"How's mum?" Harry asked as he looked down at his drink contemplating his beer.  
  
"She's handling it better then I'd expect. Dad's passing was rough." Draco sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Harry's voice went low.  
  
"Harry you flooed and fire chatted with him daily. Even on assignment. You even got to say goodbye to him the day he died." Draco got up off the porch railing and walked to his brother. "He knew you loved him and he didn't leave any regrets behind."  
  
"Thanks." Harry hugged Draco.  
  
"Oi, hands off my man." Fred got up when he noticed Draco's hands on Harry's ass.  
  
"Just copping a feel." Draco pouted.  
  
"I'm not hearing this... lalalalalala!" Scorpio plugged his ears.  
  
"We're horny old goats." Harry pronounced. "He can't even stand to hear us horse about." He pouted.  
  
"Horny yes. Old... NEVER!" Draco raised his beer.  
  
"To being forever young!" Fred answered back with raising his pop to Draco's beer. Draco looked down and blushed slightly.  
  
"This doesn't bother you, the two of us drinking does it?" Draco bit his lip.  
  
"Naw, I gave the stuff up. And neither of you two are lushes. Plus none of the younger kids are here so it's not a problem." Fred smiled softly. He'd had a bad drinking problem after the loss of his mom, loosing one's mother to cancer suddenly can break some people, a few years back and had fought to get out from under the stuff. Now a days he never drank anything-stronger then caffeine and was sometimes the only sober one at these family get together.   
  
"And hell, I don't drink that often anymore myself." Harry smiled. "I was getting a bit pudgy after Molly... and I hit the gym and started taking better care of myself. Hitting the gym here and at work at least four times a week and with a body like this..." Harry lifted up his shirt to show a body that was harder and more defined then when he was in school. "I can afford to indulge once in a while." He smiled.  
  
"Sokay. I only have at max three of these things anymore." Draco shrugged. "Work's picked up and it's easier to be in charge of things when you're sober. So a couple a night to unwind and none during the day."  
  
"Gods I feel so young now." Scorpio scoffed from where he was fixing the food.  
  
"Face it, you're baby sitting the old farts tonight." Harry grinned.  
  
"Ay, it could be worse, you could be asking him into a family orgy." Josh walked in and hugged his cousin. "Like we did on my birthday the year I come of age." Josh grinned.  
  
"Amy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tried. The baby's really taking it out of her." Josh smiled as he sat down at the table. "She said to tell you she'd be down here roasting your balls if she didn't hear the bed calling her." Josh grinned.  
  
"See this is why I like her." Harry pointed his bottle at Josh. "She takes no crap, she gives as good as she gets, and she knows how to have a good time."  
  
"Plus she's amazing." Josh grinned.  
  
"There's that." Harry nodded.  
  
"Should I be on twins alert?" Fred looked towards the glass patio doors.  
  
"Naw. They're out cold." Josh grinned. "Carried them in from the car myself." Josh had been the only one of Harry's children to go into the muggle world and find a muggle born wife and make a family and living out in the muggle world. He'd written an application for the iPhone and been cashing in for a while now on it.  
  
"I don't know how you can stand those things." Fred shook his head. "It's like trying to ride in something George and I made." He shuddered.  
  
"That's why I use safety charms dad." Josh grinned and rolled his eyes at his father. "I grew up in a family of experimental magic users. I know how to prevent fires from coming at me and how to make sure if someone does hit the car, it'll hit a cushioning charm and not the car or any of my family."  
  
"How's the business?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Booming. Got a few new apps I'm working on and I'm loving the new company laptops." Josh grinned. "You get the phone I sent you?" Harry nodded and held up his blackberry.  
  
"It's like having a mini computer shoved down my pocket, but yeah. And thanks for the magic protection charm." Harry grinned ruefully. "And I should tell you, it takes a bludgeoning cruse well." Harry turned it over and showed the slight scuff on it. "Some witch I was being chased by decided to try to hex my arse, and ended up hitting this thing. Rebounded most of it and knocked her through a wall."  
  
"This is why I enchant these things." Josh grinned.  
  
"I thought it was because you love sharing and want to make sure it doesn't end up like Fred's laptop." Harry grinned and grunted when Fred smacked the back of his head.  
  
"I maintain it crucio'ed itself and then set itself on fire." Fred crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm not going to ask." Scorpio laughed. "Oh by the way, thanks for the tip about the computer." Scorpio nodded to his cousin.  
  
"Not a problem." Josh smiled. "Always glad to help." He'd single handedly drug most of his family into the 21st century and helped them stay there with free help with their electronics and such.  
  
"You know your grandfather loved the watch." Draco added after a little bit.  
  
"Gods, I'm glad." Josh shook his head. "I still remember his _talk_ when I told him I was going to MIT." Josh grinned.  
  
"The man wasn't very happy about anything muggle." Draco nodded. "But he wore that watch every day and made sure people knew that his nephew got it for him." Draco smiled. "He was very proud of you."  
  
"That reminds me, I had a text from Grandma." Scorpio opened up his phone and looked at it. "The will reading will be in a few days." He looked up. "She said she wanted as many of us there as we could get. Apparently he put all of us in there."  
  
"That's doing something." Fred shuddered, picturing a virtual family reunion at Malfoy manor. They hadn't had one in nearly five years and while they all talked to one another, busy lives conflicted and it was hard for all of them to gather at one place at one time for very long.  
  
"I'll have to call Blaise." Draco sighed.  
  
"You never said what he's out of town doing...." Harry eyed his brother slightly.  
  
"He's... got work." Draco looked away, avoiding his brother's gaze.  
  
"What picture is he working on now?" Josh smiled, having loved growing up seeing his Uncle Blaise on tv and in movies.  
  
"He's doing a more adult film...." Draco said hesitantly as everyone instantly stopped moving to look at him.  
  
"Dad's doing porn?" Scorpio turned, shocked as this was the first he'd heard of his dad's new job.  
  
"Oh no." Draco quickly assured them. "He's just... well the new movie involves full frontal nudity... and adult situations... and he let me read the script before he went back to filming to make sure I was okay with everything." Draco gave a slight smile. "So..." He cleared his throat. "When you see him in 'Fire's Kiss' next month you'll all see a few things you've not seen before." Draco blushed across his light features as he looked up and saw them waiting. When nothing more was coming Harry spoke up.  
  
"Okay spill."  
  
"He plays a fireman and... well... he has a few scenes where he masturbates and gets intimate with another male fireman. And... well they're going to film rather explicit scenes of his nudity and masturbating and... shower scene and sex... but it's a love story about two gay firemen trying to sort out their lives and work and... It's a good read. I'm just hoping it's filmed right. It's with Mitch, so it should be filmed right." Draco had his own short list of which filmmakers and directors he liked and whose visions and portrayals of his husband that he didn't care for. Being married to an actor carried these sorts of things.  
  
"Mitch, isn't he the one who dirrected that film Blaise was in last year about the bank robber who got caught up with the mob bosses who were using magic to control crime?" Josh tried to remember.  
  
"Yeah." Draco nodded.  
  
"He's got a good eye. Some great action shots." Harry nodded.  
  
"I liked the bit where Blaise did that stunt where he jumped from that third floor window and did the acrobatics to get to his car." Fred smiled.  
  
"Gods when they found out he could and would do his own stunts..." Draco smiled. "And a good portion of the crew are squibs so they know about magic and he can use it in front of them, it makes things SO much easier." Draco shuddered, remembering some of Blaise's early films that had almost been snuff films. "I feel better with protection charms on him."  
  
"I agree." Harry nodded and looked at Fred.  
  
"Hey, both eyebrows have grown back. And besides I told you, protection charms interact with the research in all the wrong ways." Fred said defensively.  
  
"Have you ever thought about hiring someone to invent a protection spell that isn't so invasive?" Josh asked and Harry opened his eyes wide and pointed at their son, agreeing and bringing up the discussion they'd had weeks ago all in one go.  
  
"I've given it some thought. And while I wouldn't mind getting some help." Fred admitted. "I'm not going to go and hire just anyone to see behind the scenes, and see the things George and I do for our products."  
  
"Then talk to Micheal." Josh rolled his eyes.  
  
"I thought he was too busy with the consulting job." Fred frowned.  
  
"I was." Micheal walked onto the back porch in just his pajama bottoms. "But it got over with last week." He yawned and stretched his lean frame out. "I don't have another gig with the firm for another... six weeks." Micheal sat on the porch rail near his uncle. "I guess that's the perks of being one of the best at the firm." He smiled at his family, Micheal had joined a think tank just out of Hogwarts only a couple years ago and had turned it into a firm that consulted on everything from new spells to breaking old curses and research into forgotten methods of magic. "I also have a couple month's vacation time coming up." He stretched.  
  
"I didn't ketch the name of the guy you brought tonight." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Devin." Micheal smiled. "He's a model for wizarding ware international." He smiled brightly. "We met while I was improving their recording and photographic charms." He smiled.  
  
"Which section does he model for?" Draco frowned trying to remember if he'd seen the boy's face before.  
  
"Speedos, thongs, underwear, and socks." Micheal grinned.  
  
"I... oh my god you're dating the bulge." Draco's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yep. And yeah, there is NOTHING fake about him." Micheal grinned.  
  
"And do I get to meet Mr. The Bulge?" Harry looked seriously at his son.  
  
"Maybe." He smiled. "We're not very serious yet. Not that he doesn't want to. But I'm a bit of a loner and I like being open to have sex when guys drop into my lap on the job." He shrugged.  
  
"I blame his sexual appetites on you." Harry leaned back and looked at Fred.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because otherwise it would be my fault and we can't have that." Harry grinned as Fred smacked the back of his head. "Ow."  
  
"And yet you never stop." Fred shook his head.  
  
"It's neither of your faults. I'm just... a very sexual being." Micheal shrugged. "And I'm probably addicted to it." He smiled. "But of all the addictions in this world, is sex really that bad?"  
  
"Naw. Could be addicted to Chocolate." Fred said ruefully.  
  
"Oh screw you." Harry said with out any anger.  
  
"When and where?" Fred played back.  
  
"See what I have to put up with?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes, they do. And you love it." Fred hugged Harry.  
  
"No love, I love you." Harry leaned back and kissed Fred's chin. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Fred smiled and they broke apart giggling slightly.  
  
"Don't let me get old." Scorpio shuddered.  
  
"Ah, it's not always this sappy." Micheal smiled. "They row just like everyone else does." He nodded to himself. "But in the end they're just too full of love to stay mad." He looked at his fathers and smiled.  
  
"Steaks are done." Scorpio raised his wand and conjured a plate under each one as he spelled it to go to one of the guys on the porch. He'd grown up with an affinity for cooking and had only recently enrolled in a culinary school in Ireland. He basked in the praise and happy faces of his family as they told of his skills as a chief. And as the moments drug on, each felt some level of contentment at being together and being family.  
  


_~ fin ~_

 

  
_  
_Okay. The things that didn't make it into the story.

Molly died of Cancer because of exposure to both smoke and chemicals. Which is why Fred blames himself for her death and while Arthur blames himself as well. They both think it was their fault while it was actually due to the muggle village near by dumping things in the water supply. Fred knows this, as does Arthur, but they both still blame themselves. Arthur lives with Percy who takes care of his father, making up for his ass-hattery of the past.

Lucius contracted a version of magical lupus and slowly just wound down. It gave him time to make peace with his life and his death and to say his good byes. He left lots of gold and belongings to his children and grand children but he also made sure his wife was taken care of. For the rest of her life Narcissia will want for nothing and be able to enjoy herself.

Harry clearly became an Auror and a master of his own political usage. Eventually becoming the man in charge of the Aurors and the academy so that he knew the cadets were being trained effectively. But his office is full of pictures of times he's had with his children. He was always a hands on father and never put work over his children. He and Fred believed in a making time for their children.

His children being: Josh, Micheal, Simon, Arthur, Jon, Lucian, and Lily.

Jon and Lucian being twin blonde headed boys and in their last years at Hogwarts. Lily being half way through school herself.

Josh's twin boys are Mathew and Aiden. Their roughly six years old and just as much energy as Fred and George were as children.

Josh is a computer genius. Micheal is a magical consultant. Simon works in the ministry in the magical wild life department. Arthur is a writer and works currently as an independent contributor for the Daily Prophet. Jon and Lucian are both planning to play professional Quidditch. Seeing as Jon's a fair beater and Lucian is an excellent seeker, they both think they'll do very nicely. Lily excels in mathematics and astronomy at Hogwarts and plans to become a mystical astrophysicist and take witches and wizards to the stars. She'll eventually publish a paper on the application of earth bound elements in space to supplement the shift from earthly magics to new extra-planetary magical forces that are yet to be discovered.

Fred and George run the joke shop of course but they also have their own research company now.

Draco felt lost for a good many years and instead of going into politics decided he needed to grow roots first. He traced the Potter family tree back and started going into their holdings and found books upon books about the family history. He eventually settled into a clerical job that lets him work from the house.

Blaise on the other hand took to acting like a duck to water. He shifts between Bollywood and Hollywood and has appeared in literally hundreds of films since graduating Hogwarts. His mother may have put him in contact with her contacts, but his skills alone got him his jobs. He's a young, fit, black man who is very comfortable in his own skin.

Draco and Blaise had three children over all.

Scorpio, Alexander, and Natasha.

Scorpio is the cook in the family, skilled and focused on his goals. Alexander, fresh out of Hogwarts only the year the epilogue takes place, wants to go into films like his father. And Natasha... well she's in the last few years of Hogwarts and the protector of her family. She has a strong sense of justice and doesn't put up with anyone picking on any part of her family. It's an attitude that will land her in charge of magical Law enforcement after graduating. Meaning while Harry is the head of the Aurors and the Auror academy, She'd be his boss and the one who has to fight for new laws and changes to the laws.

Now while it doesn't really mater, just for sake of reference, Scorpio turned out as white as Draco. Alexander is a darker tanned skinned lad that LOVES spending time in the gym. And Natasha is as black as Blaise's family is. That's just how I see them in my head. -shrugs-

And yes, if you're doing the math, Harry and company should be in their 50's to 60's. But due to the wonders of magic look like their closer to 29. Now... I think that's all my notes in there. -ponders-

OH, yeah -hits his head-

Ron and Hermione had the same kids they did in the book and while Ron did become an Auror, Hermione became a writer instead of head of magical law enforcement. She writes and proofs all the spell books coming out and helps ensure that children are taught more then outdated theory.

Ginny and Luna got hitched and Ginny became the butch professional Chaser while Luna became a magical creature researcher and writer.

Seamus, though not overly mentioned in this story, runs a massive brewery in Ireland.

Neville, though not overly mentioned in this story, became a world class botanist, and later teacher at Hogwarts. And in his spare time he discovered an herbal cure for drug addiction and is living a happy life.

Cormac McLaggen, never mentioned in this story, went on to be struck by lightning and died at St. Mongo's after gay bashing a muggle born he thought to be a muggle. Why? Because I really don't like the sod. DEATH TO THE McLaggen!

Theodore Nott ended up taking both Roger and Justin as his sex pets. Legally he's married to Roger but he keeps his sex slaves in the same bed as him. He suffered no ill effects of Snape's head injuries and got his own back when he caused Snape to hit his head on the shower one morning, the day he graduated.

Snape went on to star in a Broadway musical... in his mind.... in reality he became clinically insane and was found singing and dancing show tunes in the middle of a muggle town. He's currently in the same room as Gilderoy Lockhart. The pair of them are now dating and enjoying life anew. Granted Harry and the gang spelled Severus till he was as hot as Alan Rickman, because let's face it... book Snape is fuggly. And Alan Rickman DOESN'T EVEN DO UGLY, let alone fuggly.

Dumbledore eventually settled down with a Canadian Jewish wizard roughly the age of Harry's son Josh. The two have a wonderful and loving relationship full of happiness and trust. And even though Dumbledore is a few hundred years old now... he's still a freak in the sheets. -smiles- Why? Because I'm usually rather down on Dumbledore and I figured I'd give him a happy ending once.

That's all the notes I have now. -nods as he reads over things- If you can think of a loose end I didn't ketch, let me know. -smiles- I'll tell you what happened to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -too damn big for end notes-


End file.
